Gravity Falls: Los Dioses Eternos de Terra
by ImperialStar
Summary: las decisiones son la base fundamental de toda la creación, todo lo que a sido, todo lo que fue y todo lo que podría o jamas sera. el hombre correcto en el sitio correcto puede cambiarlo todo con la deciones correctas. ya sea para salvar... o para destruir. sea como sea, una cosa queda clara: Quítate de su camino o tu aniquilación sera espectacular. Reboot La Gran Diferencia
1. Prologo

Para saber que dicen y como lo dicen, aquí una pequeña guía:

-me pregunto si tengo suficientes hongos y sapos para llevar a cabo este desmadre- hablar normal

(_**Desearía no tener que leer tus pervertidos pensamientos**_) hablar mediante la mente

_-pues deberías dejar de meterte donde no te llaman- _pensamientos propios

_**/cambio de escena/**_

Solo hare esto una ves y solo una vez aquí y otra en mi perfil.

Disclamer: solo me pertenece lo que es mío y original mio creado por mi situaciones, personajes y demás. El que no lo hace resto no lo hace de simple.

**Prologo**

En algún lugar desconocido, un ser misterioso miraba diferentes formas hechas de luz y energía , cuadrados y alguno que otro circulo hechos de luces, y si uno se fijaba bien podría apreciar que dentro de cada uno de ellos se podían visualizar diferentes eventos que dicho ser observa.

No se podía ver nada de la apariencia de este ser de forma aparentemente humanoide estaba rodeado por oscuridad y luz, pero ambas, en vez de revelar su apariencia, la estaban deformando por completo ya que en vez de que la luz apartara a la oscuridad o esta ultima la opacara pasaba algo distinto, ambas era muy fuertes; la luz brillaba tan intensa mente como una estrella y la oscuridad era muy profunda y densa, ambas distribuidas de forma tal que, si bien no daba una forma nítida de este ser, si lo era lo suficientemente ordenada para dar una forma humanoide.

Otra cosa a destacar es que ambas se comportaban de forma etérea como el fuego y además, danzando a su alrededor, había varias vetas de energía como si hubiese una música que solo estas vetas de energía podían escuchar, eran de múltiples colores y que variaban de tamaño llegando a ser tan delgadas como un lápiz o tan gruesas como un balón de futbol, el otro detalle a destacar eran lo que se supones debe de ser sus ojos. Eran lo que parecía dos orbes que brillaban de color blanco muy brillantes y alrededor de estos destellaban una estela de pura energía multicolor con la apariencia de una llama, pero no destellaba en todas direcciones ya que esta llama de plasma se iba hacia atrás y a los lados de su "cara", y en sus brazos estaban hecho de una oscuridad cubierta al llegar a la mitad de sus antebrazos de una luz solida de oro, y cubierta de plasma multicolor.

Resumiendo la apariencia de este ser era una figura vagamente humanoide envuelta en una gran llama de oscuridad y luz con cintas multicolor de variados tamaños a vitoreando alrededor de la llama.

Durante muchísimos eones este se mantuvo observando estos cuadros que en realidad al verlos de mas de cerca uno se da cuenta eran ventanas con las que se visualizaban otras.

realidades algunas siendo variaciones o incluso versiones completamente distintas de un mismo universo y en otras se veían universos completamente distintos y en ocasiones llegaban a ver como se entre mesclaban una o mas realidades con otras, aunque pocas veces veía a los universos originales interactuar ya que era millones de veces mas común ver a las versiones alternativas de los mismos.

Este era el multiverso y el ser se mantuvo haciendo lo mismo durante muchos años observando los eventos que se desarrollaban ante el, el ser en si mismo no era nada especial había muchísimos como él aunque no de la misma forma que él.

Durante años observo y observo solo eso, solo visualizar, solo limitarse a ver a pesar de su gran capacidad y poder solo se limitó a ver los diferentes eventos que delante de el se desarrollaba. Eventos muy diversos que iban desde repulsivos y casi inenarrables que eran capases de en el mejor de los casos confundir y en el peor destruir la cordura de el que los observara o peor viviera si no estaba preparado para enfrentar a dichos eventos y en otros situaciones tan fantásticas tan hermosas tan bellas que en incontables ocasiones eran la mejor y a veces la única razón que había o se necesitaba para pasar por los horribles , otras veces eran tan extraños e ilógicos los eventos que simple y llanamente no tenía una respuesta de que sentir y muchísimas veces ocurrían eventos que entremezclaban todo lo anterior en una muy emocionante amalgama de distintos evento.

Pero a medida que pasaba sus aparentemente infinitos eones en observación y constante recolección de información también lo hacían diferentes emociones tan diferentes como los eventos que ante el veía desarrollarse. Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba mas y mas y mas empezaba a notar algo, un "patrón" por decirle de algún modo que se repetía de forma constante, que le producía un sentimiento que se iba haciendo cada vez mas y mas fuerte en estos últimos tiempos, un Status Quo que se mantiene en todos los multiversos y realidades que sin importar que tan diferentes eran los unos de otros, y juntaba con otros sentimientos y emociones y era:

Desagrado.

Y usar era palabra es usar un eufemismo muy grande.

Cualquiera preguntaría el porque exactamente, un ser de mieles de millones de años a de tener muchos problemas ¿Cuál seria un que le provocar aun tal sentimiento?, pero no lo entendería sin paciencia ni observación.

En una se veía a una isleña muchacha la cual emprendía un viaje por las aguas del mundo dispuesta a enfrentarse a diferentes monstruos e incluso entrar en el reino de los mismos con tal de salvar a su pueblo.

En otra veía uno de los muchos mundos en los que existen animales antropomorfos y que al igual que muchos, estos animales se comportaban de un modo u otro como los humanos, pero este en particular había una pareja tipo dispareja, conformada por una coneja cuyo meta en vida era ser policía y hacer su mundo mejor, el otro en cambio era un zorro que si bien es un estafador, no es mala persona. Juntos lograron resolver lo que en principio se creía que solo eran múltiples animales desaparecidos y ganarse su admiración, aunque se sintió mal por la oveja y si bien la comprende no la justifica lo que hizo ella pero siendo honesto esperaba que pudiese redimirse y tener mejor futuro.

En otro observo los acontecimiento en uno de los muchísimos universo en que la civilización humana logro desarrollar la era espacial, en este en particular vio como la humanidad enfrento en su sector una guerra a tres banda, enfrentándose a una raza alienígena Psionica muy avanzada que podía manipular el tiempo-espacio a voluntad y un enjambre de criaturas que lo estaban arrasando y matando a todo y todos a su paso, todo mientras una guerra civil entre ellos mismo en el que un Marshall Confederado se enfrentó a un dictador corruptor por traicionar a la mujer a la que amaba, y pensar que casi todo lo que ocurrido en este sector de principio a fin gira o es provocado de un modo u otro por el amor que se tienen el chico y la chica. Si bien todo de momento a salido bien vería cuanto durara todo.

La siguiente mostro una raza humana que había pasado por la rebelión de las inteligencias artificiales, ya lo había visto innumerable veces pero en esta ocasión era muy distinto por varia razones, una de ellas era que la humanidad para sobrevivir creo un grupo de lo que se podría llamar súper humanos uniendo sus tecnologías, los cuales lograron no solo ganar la guerra contra las maquinas, si no también lograron hacer la paz con ellas y los humanos, una paz que ahora con la ausencia de su vigilancia se ve amenazada por los grupos corruptos y extremistas en ambos bandos. Espera a que las cosas puedan mejorar pronto pero sabe que la mejora solo vendrá después de un nuevo gran conflicto.

Viendo a otras distinta realidades divisaba otras guerras que decidían el destino de no solo una civilización si no muchas otras, esta tenían un nivel de avance tecnológico menor que muchas de las anteriores vistas, apenas si llegaban a la edad del hierro como lo calificaban los humanos, pero contaban con dos cosas: magia y una convicción colosal que no disminuía a medida que la amenaza hacia su mundo se hacía más fuerte, sino al contrario que aumentaba y no iban a rendirse hasta lograr su meta de alcanzar la paz y la libertad para sus pueblos, luchando con honor y valor por ello, para forjar un mañana mejor, puede que no tuvieran tecnología avanzada como en los otros pero no estaban menos motivados por luchar hasta el final por su meta y ganándose la admiración y respeto del ser que les observa en el proceso.

La amenaza en si misma varia de universo así como aquellos que buscan vivir en paz.

En una la amenaza era un ser proveniente de una mezcla de razas Ainur y Maiar, que había sido corrompido , convertido en el más grande Señor de la oscuridad de su mundo causo muchos desastres al creer que jamás se podría llegar a conseguir esa paz y prosperidad sin importar cuanto se esforzaran, su poder y maldad eran tal que incluso en la muerte este maligno ser en el que se había convertido seguía trayendo desgracias y sembrando miedo en las civilizaciones de su mundo,, a final termino creado un maléfico artefacto de gran poder, cuya maligna influencia enloquecía de codicia a quien lo poseía y de envidia por el que lo poseía a quien no lo tenía. Los humanos, los elfos y otras razas se unieron para combatirle dejando de lado sus diferencias

En la otra vio a un titán cuyo trabajo era mantener la paz de los pueblos bajo su cuidado pero al perder la esperanza, creía que dicha paz jamás podría llegar y que su trabajo era absurdo e inútil, decidió liberar a los demonio y monstruos que toda su vida paso encerrando, y los convirtió en un ejército casi imparable que aniquilaba un mundo tras otro, durante siglos el y su ejército no tenían rival ni nada que los detuviese, eso fue así hasta la llegada a un mundo el cual sin importar que tanto lo intentasen ni de qué forma, al final este mundo a resistido y repelido una y otra y otra vez, cada una haciendo a los habitantes de este mundo cuyo único deseo es vivir en paz mas fuerte con cada invasión, el misterioso personaje sabe que todavía falta mucho para que esto termine.

El ultimo en su categoría era en el que la guerra mas grande en su tipo se había desarrollado y terminado de una forma sorprendente a la par de catastrófica, un mundo invadido y asediado por una unas malignas deidades demoniacas las cuales solo existían por y para causar todo tipo de desgracias y miserias, aun que eran varias cuatro de ellas se destacaban por encima de las otras, fueron las principales causantes de la guerra que consumía a este mundo. Peleando no solo contra todo aquello relacionado con el orden sino contra ellos mismos, lo llamaban El Gran Juego. Uno del cual se cansaron y decidieron limpiar el tablero con fuego y sangre, fue el fin de los tiempos para aquel viejo mundo ahora el mundo que fue, al final mucho fue respondido, las más grandes interrogantes contestadas muchas de una forma increíble, otras de forma que ya se veían venir, pero al final todo termino con la destrucción casi absoluta de dicho mundo, El misterioso personaje al ver esto sabia a la perfección que esto no era el final de toda las cosas, solo el final de una era y el inicio de una nueva. Sobretodo por que al final vio a un hombre agarrarse de la única luz que quedo de aquel mundo.

Y así seguía extendiendo observando sin descanso universos y multiverso distintos, uno tras otro siendo distintos a la vez que similares unos y otros

Pero en los últimos tiempos un grupo particular de universos y multiversos llamaba su atención de una forma muy poderosa, mas de lo que ningún otro lo había hecho.

uno de eso trataba sobre las aventuras que vivieron los un par de gemelos llamados Dipper Pines y Mabel Pines en un pueblo en estado de Oregón llamado Gravity falls, el cual era una especie de nido e imán de todo tipo de cosas sobrenaturales y misterios, los cuales iban desde simples criaturas fantásticas hasta seres malignos con el poder de moldear la realidad a su antojo, y a cada uno los derrotaron cuando cometieron la equivocación de meterse con su familia, pero no fue si no con la ayuda de Stanlee Pines su tío abuelo que lograron vencer a la mayor amenaza de todas. Bill Código cuando este ser desato sobre Gravity Fall un evento conocido como el Raromagedon, Stanlee Pines con la ayuda de su hermano gemelo Stanford Pines logro engañar a el todo poderoso demonio de un solo ojo haciendo que entrara en la cabeza de Stan en lugar de la de Ford, y se sacrifico dejando que le borraran los recuerdos de toda su vida, de quien era y por supuesto de las personas que el amaba borrando en el proceso a Bill y aparente mente destruyéndolo por siempre, fue bueno saber que al final el Tio Stan logro recuperar sus recuerdos gracias a la ayuda de las personas que ama y si que ese demonio regresara, quedaron no solo varias preguntas por responder si no que también muchas cosas no terminaron también, como el hecho de que Dipper sacrificara su sueño de ser un investigador paranormal solo por el deseo egoísta de su hermana gemela, quien al ser co-dependiente de el no quiso separarse de el y tampoco que el se separara de ella, pero por el resto las cosas salieron muy bien para todos no solo los gemelos y su familia, si no todo Gravity Falls, quizás en el futuro no tan lejano vea mas eventos trascendentales ocurrir en este universo, pero de momento las cosas están tranquilas.

Otro a ser destacado era un universo en cuya versión de la tierra habitaba un hibrido entre un ser humano y una especie alenigena llamada Gemas, llamado Steven Universe un chico que como muchos de los destacados era la encarnación misma de la Bondad y dulzura, uno de los ejemplos perfecto de humanidad, su misericordia va de la mano con su amor a la vida, criado por su padre Greg Universe un ex aspirante a estrella de rock y un grupo encargado de proteger a la tierra llamado Las Gemas de Cristal, conformado por Garnet una fusión creada por el amor, la cual es la actual líder de el grupo, Perla una gema dedicada a su deber se proteger no solo a la tierra si no a los suyos, Amatista la segunda miembro mas reciente de el grupo. y final mente el Propio Steven Universe el cual es el hijo de Rose Cuarzo la creadora de las Gemas de Cristal, cuyo propósito original fue rebelarse contra los lideres de su mundo de origen: La autoridad Diamante, las cuales eran las matriarcas de todo el impero gema, el cual al llegar a un planeta extraían todos los recursos para así poder crear mas gemas además de otras cosas, pero al hacer esto asesinaban a el planeta y por ende a los habitantes de el mismo, pero cuando llegaron a el planeta tierra, Rose vio la belleza de el planeta y sus habitantes Los humanos y no podía permitir que el imperio Destruyese eso, asi que se rebelo y al parecer destruyo a una de las diamantes en el proceso, Diamante Rosa la líder de la corte a la que la misma Rose Cuarzo pertenecía, o al menos parece que lo hiso, a raíz de mucho eventos reciente la entidad observaba que había muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuestas, las cuales solo obtendría si seguía observa ya que por estos eventos recientes, a dilucidado que las cosas están muy lejos de ser solo lo que parece.

Steven se esfuerza mucho para soportar una carga que no debio ser sua en primer lugar.

El legado de su madre si bien es algo hermoso también a su vez tiene cosas muy pesada y el es solo un niño, un niño extraordinario pero un niño, si no aprende a como desacerse de el peso este termina por aplastarlo a el y su familia.

El siguiente se podría decir que era el menos fantástico de la lista, no había magia ni extraterrestre (o por lo menos no como en los anteriores nombrados) pero eso no impedía que por si mismo y por ser simple fuera menos interesante, en este universo o mejor dicho multiverso, se desarrollaba la vida de un chico de 11 años de edad llamado Lincoln Loud, en la cual se ve veía su día a día con sus 10 hermanas y sus nombres eran: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana ,Lola, Lisa y Lily.

si una enorme cantidad de chicas y cada una de diferente edad y personalidades aun mas diferentes una de otra, dejándolo a el como el hijo de el medio.

el era una extraña mescla de alguien común con alguien extraordinario y su vida se podía definir de esa manera también, aunque mas como la segunda opción, el se preocupaba por hacer feliz a sus hermanas a costa de muchas veces su propia felicidad o salud, le conoce también como "el hombre con un plan" ya que siempre tiene una idea o un esquema para el dia, ideas que por lo general no suelen salir como el desea, ya que o tiene que sacrificar sus planes para que alguien mas (casi siempre sus hermanas y o sus padres) sea feliz o por que todo salió mal, siempre lo ve luchando por hacer feliz a quien le rodea, ayudando en todo lo que es posible, aun que su vida a sido muy injusta con el ya que cada vez que a tenido que sufrir, mas por sus pequeños errores y ser injustamente recompensado, el ejemplo mas grande de esto fue un infame episodio en la historia de su vida, en que cuyo único deseo era tener un poco mas de tiempo para el ya que, como una familia tan grande eso era algo muy difícil de obtener y mas aun cuando sus hermanas siempre necesitan algo de el, así que tuvo una idea bastante poco común y era esparcir un rumor de que el tenia mala suerte, y decidió usar a la hermana mas supersticiosa para lograrlo, la deportista de la familia Lynn jr.

Y funciono pero a su vez a partir de hay todo fue cuesta abajo, el rumor se esparció por toda la familia y eso solo empeoro todo, para resumirlo tuvo que dormir el el patio en la casa de su perro Charles, vendieron todas sus pertenencias pues creían que su mala suerte era contagiosa y sus cosas estaban infectadas con mala suerte, luego la cosa fue a mas el chico tubo que ser obligado a usar un disfraz de ardilla debido a que su familia creyó que el traje al tenerlo puesto Lincoln, traía buena suerte, el misterioso observante había visto este tipo de situaciones en muchísimas veces, alguien hacia algo mediana o mínimamente malo u egoísta y el universo que habitaba conspiraba en su contra, o al menos se su ponía por que de 10 veces que había pasado este tipo de cosas 9 veces la razón por la que el sujeto era castigado era por que por una vez quería ser solo un poco egoísta, y el único hermano Loud entraba en una de las 9, esperaba que pasara lo típico y su familia se diera cuenta de lo que hacían y lo mal que Lincoln la pasaba mal y recapaciten, que hicieran lo típico y lo compensaran recuperando sus cosas o comprándoles unas nuevas, y terminase todo con un abrazo familiar. Pero no, eso no paso, lo terminaron todo usando a el chico como un amuleto de buena fortuna, decidieron verlo como un objeto y no como un ser sapiente que los amaba y desde que tiene uso de razón a hecho todo lo posible por ayudarles y hacerles feliz, sinceramente el misterioso ser no sabia sentir mas allá de la indignación que era acompañada de la confusión, confusión que poseída por las acciones de unos padres, que no hace tan solo una semana de el evento dijo que jamás abandonarían a uno de sus hijo, tendrían gran futuro como políticos asi, pero nuestro misterioso sujeto sabe que ellos en verdad aman a todos sus hijos y que en realidad solo son un poco idiotas, ya el ser había visto a muchos justificar las cosas diciendo que el se busco eso por andar diciendo una mentira, seguro son las mismas personas que debe de parecerles bien golpear de forma brutal, a un niño hasta hacerlo sangrar solo por que hizo alguna travesura, o también aquellos que piensan que es un castigo excelente, que una adolecente embarazada debe de mantener a ese niño y no abortarlo a pesar de no tener ninguna forma de mantener a ese niño, ¡eso es demasiado castigo para un error que comete cualquiera a su edad!.

Pero de muy lejos el ultimo de su lista, era mas grande, antiguo, violento, complejo y desesperanzador de todos de los universos, era uno en el que la Vía Láctea entera estaba envuelta en una guerra colosal, sanguinaria, cruel y terrible que jamás había visto, una guerra cuyo origen se remonta hace muchísimo tiempo, millones de años.

En esta galaxia particular todo se desarrolla 40.000 en el calendario de la humanidad, una era en que la galaxia esta plagada por la muerte, la ruina y la miseria absoluta, la humanidad esta siendo atacada desde todos los frentes por diferentes amenazas de un lado a otro,

quien llegue a parar a esta galaxia es vivir en la época mas oscura de la humanidad, en este universo y una de las mas oscura realidades del infinito multiverso.

Olvidad todo el poder y avance de la tecnología, pues nunca mas se volverá a aprender estos conocimientos, busca refugiarte bajo la sombra de El Dios-Emperador para salvar tu alma.

Ya que en el sombrío y lejano milenio 41 de la humanidad solo hay guerra y la risa de los dioses sedientos.

Esto universos en particular eran

Si había algo que todo estos universos siempre tenían en como es que si importar como ni cuando, ni que deidades o leyes regían a estas realidades, siempre buscaban respetar las leyes de la naturaleza y no meterse con ella mas de lo estrictamente de lo necesario, salvo que sea el plan de un dios el cambiar algo.

Partir de esta ley vino:

Que la tradiciones y culturas siempre deben de estar por encima de todo aun si no es lógico.

Que la muerte es al final el destino de todo.

Que no se debía nunca jugar a ser dios.

Eso era algo que este misterioso ser admiraba mucho de los mortales era la convicción con la que defendían esta idea.

Y que aborrecía por completo con toda su ser.

Ellos no comprendían que la naturaleza de la naturaleza misma es el cambio constante y que esta ocurre mayor mente sin beneficio alguno para los seres vivos en su mayoría.

Ellos pensaban que si ellos la alteraban, estarían cometiendo un pecado atroz y no se daban cuenta que esa idea era de lejos algo muy dañino pues estarían no solo impidiendo que la naturaleza sigua su curso, si no que además privarían a la naturaleza, y a aquellos que son sus hijos, con su inteligencia de mejores opciones para continuar su camino infinito de el cambio por un rumbo mejor.

En cuanto a los dioses…se supone que un mero mortal jamás entendería a su totalidad a un dios, salvo por ser seres divinos, todo poderosos e inmortales.

Es lógico saber por que ellos y solo ellos deben decidir el destino del el cosmos

Los dioses tienen un gran plan

Dios sabe por que hace lo que hace

Un mortal ¡jamás! Debe de jugar a ser dios, solo ellos pueden alterar cosas como el curso de la naturaleza ya sea externa; la que los rodea o propia; la que los compone, después de

todo si ellos quisieran que hicieran eso les habrían dado ese poder y conocimiento desde un principio.

Así a sido siempre y así seguirá siendo.

Por los siglos de los siglos.

Amen.

Un temblor sacudió el lugar, fue ligero y no duro mas de un par de segundos pero eso basto para que se notara.

El ser misterioso lo noto y cerro sus ojos, reflexiono esto una vez mas y lo mesclo con el conocimiento adquirido de sus "incontables" años de existencia, un conocimiento adquirido tras años y años de observar una miríada de universos, multiversos, hiperversos y demás estados de realidades y mas. tanto nuevos como el mismo pero alternado, en el que otra opción fue tomada.

Reflexiono y reflexiono una y otra y otra vez por lo que seguro había sido.

Pero después de tanto pensar llego a una conclusión.

Una conclusión a la que llego con muchísima menos información que la que creyó necesitar.

-Eta empeorando, he estado mucho tiempo en la sombras pero es el momento de actuar- digo el misterioso ser con una vos un poco difícil de definir ya que sonaba profunda, suave y algo ronca, siendo acompañada por un poderoso eco etéreo.

-Pero ¿como? ¿que puedo hacer para empezar? no tengo la cantidad de influencia ni poder para llevar acabo el plan.-se dijo el ser a si mismo con duda sobre como podría llevar acabo su cometido, que por sus palabra parecía ser muy grande.

-en algún punto y de alguna manera debo empezar, pero la pregunta es cómo y donde...- el ser se detuvo a media frase y miro a su alrededor y fijo su vista en aquellas pantallas.

Hizo un ademan con su brazo y todas las pantallas lo rodearon mas de cerca.

Lo sabía de forma perfecta, que sea lo que fuere que hiciese, ahora no seria muy relevante o importante para hacer un brillo significativo en la totalidad de toda La Creación, apenas si las adyacencia cercanas lo notarían apenas.

Pero así pasa siempre al comienzo de casi todo, y encontraría la forma de empezar.

Y hay lo hizo; se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer al fijar la vista en un conjunto particular de universos.

-Es la hora de cambiar de forma múltiple y permanente a La Larga Guerra, es el momento de que El Martillo de Guerra golpee de otras formas distintas-

dijo el ser con una muy poderosa determinación esas palabra llena de un significado muy grande.

Un significado tan grande que es capaz de abarcar múltiples universos.

-¡Universos, Multiversos, Hiperversos y demás estados de las realidades es la hora!- dijo impulsando su voz con esa determinación.

-¡La hora que conozcas el poder de La Creacion y El Vacio Primordial!-

Finalizo el ser mientras los engranajes de un gran plan empezaba a moverse y no uno, no dos, si no múltiples destino cambiarían de forma irrevocable y de forma drástica.

El Gran Cambio estaba por empesar.

**Hola camaradas escribas de esta pagina aquí estoy yo ImperiusStar (antiguamente Imperialwar) he decidido dejar de ser solo un lector y salir de mi pereza y empezar a hacer algo propio y he traído a todos ustedes lo que es mi primer fanfic que será esta combinación tan extraña hecha a partir de historias de dos universos distintos. La divertida y familiar historia llamada Gravity Falls con la historia épica franquicia de Warhammer 40.000 veré que tanto puedo ponerle para darle variedad**

**Dejen sus comentarios diciendo que les parece mi historia y por favor digan lo que les ha parecido y si hay alguna sugerencia de parte de ustedes me encantaría leerla ya sea consejos o un error garrafal del que no me he fijado todo será bienvenido en especial porque esa es nuestra adicción. **


	2. Desiciones

**Capitulo 1: Deciciones**

Todo se acabo, había perdido, habían perdido, toda la humanidad había perdido ante Bill Cipher y El Raromaggedon.

Dipper realmente lo intento, busco desde todos los ángulos y formas posible una respuesta, una solución una señal para salir de esto pero no encontro nada.

Bill destruyo los diarios, convirtió a Ford en una estatua y lo desapareció y elimino cualquier cosa y a cualquiera que se resistiese a su poder, la pequeña resistencia de la cabaña del misterio no fue suficiente para vencerlo a el y a sus amigos, luego de eso vino lo peor: destruyo la barrera que impedía que el y los suyos se propagaran por el mundo, fue hay donde todo cambio para peor.

Bill al ver su molesta persistencia se le ocurrió una idea torcida, una que solo a un ser retorcido como el podría se le podria ocurrir.

"Pino amigo, te admiraría si no fueras como un grano en mi trasero" Bill le dijo mientras lo levitaba con su magia y lo semi aplastaba con su poder y continuo " te propongo algo que seguro te encantara." dijo mientras tomaba a todo ser que vivia en Gravity Falls y los hacia aparecer en un solo lugar.

Dipper no le respondio por dos motivos, el primero es que no tenia nada que decirle y el segundo es que tenia tanto un enorme miedo, como curiosidad por saber que queria proponerle Bill a el.

tomo a todas las personas que le importaban, su familia, sus amigos y demas, y los metió a todos dentro de una esfera, su tío abuelo Stanlee, su gemela Mable, sus amigo Soos, tambry, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, y el resto de los habitantes del pueblo.

Todos junto a los habitantes de Gravity Falls estaban atrapados dentro de esa esfera.

era una esfera gigantesca que contenía a todo Graviti Falls, o mejor dicho una copia ya que el origina quedo destruido por completo, la esfera se envolvió con múltiples cadena y luego una cadenas mas pequeñas salieron disparadas hacia Dipper y se envolvieron en su torso.

"¡¿que significa esto Cipher?!" pregunto entre masivamente molesto e incrédulo el joven.

Bill solo se rio un poco antes de explicar " `esto` Pino es el juego que quiero jugar contigo, veras dentro de esa esfera todo es paz y tranquilidad, mi Raromaggedon no afectara a las personas que están hay adentro." hizo una pausa en su explicación mientras se inclinaba un poco mas cerca de Dipper y le decía "hasta que tu nos lo permitas"

"!¿que?¡" pregunto Dipper ahora indignado, horrorizado y extremada mente confundido por este "juego"

"veras, tu y los tuyos han sido una espina en mi costado por bastante tiempo, por lo que quiero verlos sufrir, pero en especial a ti, y una de las cosas que mas se me hace ilusión es ver como quedas tras haber destrozado tu cordura, y tan solo imaginarme la cara de tres metros que pondrá tu familia y amigo al ver como quedaras me mata de la risa, " hizo una pausa mientras se reía un poco y se secaba una lagrima que salia de su único ojo " y también quiero ver como así que te propongo un trato: esta esfera esta libre por completo de todo horror y destrucción, por lo que todos los que vivan adentro se mantendrá a salvo de mi y mis amigo, pero esta esfera esta atada a tu determinación, si por un solo segundo ya no puedes soportar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que el Raromaggedon, entonces explotara y todos los que amas serán los juguetes de mis amigos, ¿que dices?" finalizo mientras extendía su mano cubierta por una llama azul hacia Dipper.

Dipper estaba inseguro si Bill mantendría su palabra, o si la mente de este ser no tramaba algo aun peor de lo que se podía ver a simple vista, pero no tenia ninguna otra opción.

"acepto" dijo aquel joven estrechando su mano con la de Dipper.

Dipper fue obligado a ver como el mundo fue retorcido una y mil veces por la imperante y destructiva locura que Bill Cipher trajo, un horror difícil de presenciar y mas aun de vivir, la sangre derramada fue suficiente para ahogar ejércitos, tanto literal como metafóricamente eso paso mas de una vez.

Para empezar Bill lo hizo inmortal, pero esto no fue por ninguna noble y buena causa, de hecho era algo mala, muy mala, terriblemente mala. Bill quería verlo destrozado mentalmente, no físicamente, y el Raromaggedon y sus amigos eran demasiado peligroso como para que sobreviviera por su propia cuenta, como un niño que se las ingenio le da mayor resistencia a un juguete el cual quiere romper, pero no de forma inmediata.

Dipper podía ir a donde quisiera pues la cadena se estiraba infinitamente, o de encoger la esfera y poder llevarla con una mano, pero eso era lo único bueno de la situacion.

el fue obligado a ver el primera fila como el mundo era destrozado por la locura infernal que Bill y sus maníacos desataron, ya sea por que los demonios lo arrastraron a un escenario en particular o lo dejaban vagar para que el viese por cuenta propia como el Raromaggedon destruyo su mundo y la gente que lo habitaba.

pasaron lo años para el, muchos, tantos que ya ni los contaba, y se encontró con muchos Supervivientes de este apocalipsis de la locura, asi como muchos monstruos abominables.

Dipper al ser inmortal lograba exterminar o ralentizar a cuanto monstruo, demonio y abominación se encontrase en el camino, dándole tiempo de escapar a los supervivientes, y fue gracias a esto que logro reunir de apoco supervivientes hasta crear una comunidad completa.

debido a que las leyes de la física y de la lógica esta siendo profanadas a mas no poder, y sin vaselina, este nuevo y abominable mundo fue la cuna de algunas de las mas ridículas, enfermizas, bizarras, torcidas y descabelladas formas de morir.

la peor de todas era la comida, y no por que estuviera intoxicada o algo similar, sino por que muchos monstruos se camuflaban como comida sabrosa, de esta manera pasaban aun mas desapercibido y daban las mas trajicas muertes, como cuando Dipper vio como un niño comía un tazón de cereal de hojuelas de chocolates, para que luego las hojuelas resultaran ser unas criaturas parecidas a unas cucarachas que se lo comieron de adentro hacia afuera.

O la que para Dipper fue la peor: la de la familia Hason, compuesta por un padre una, madre, un niño y una niña de 4 años de edad, el padre de familia había conseguido unos waffles en unas ruinas abandonadas, Dipper junto a la señora se disponían a prepararlos y en un momento de descuido los Waffles no estaban, Dipper salio de la habitación para buscarlo, y para cuando los encontró vio como a el waffle le habían salido ojos, dientes, una largas y delgadas patas de araña y una larga cola como de hueso, y esos mismo waffle devoraban la cabezas de cada uno de los miembros la familia Hason completa, y no fue nada rápido, pudo escuchar los gritos de desesperación y dolor ala vez que los veía retorcerse desesperadamente, chocando contra piso, paredes y demás para quitárselos sin ningún éxito, ni siquiera Dipper pudo removerlos, por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que matar a los que no estaban muertos de por si.

la muerte familia Hanson fue para el quizás una de las muertes que mas lo afecto, principalmente por que fue ellos los primeros supervivientes que no solo lo trataron como un mimbro de su familia, sino por que fueron los primeros que no lo vieron como un monstruo por su inmortalidad y por estar envuelto por cadenas de energía a una esfera que contenia un pueblo entero en su interior.

pero todo lo bueno tenia que terminar, y la muerte de la familia solo fue la ante sala de lo que e estaba por venir.

resulta que Bill sabia desde un inicio de su comunidad de supervivientes, y estuvo usando a Dipper como un cebo para reunir cuanto superviviente fuera posible, para que sus maníacos pudieran divertirse matándolos de la manera mas horrible frete a sus ojos, pero Bill le propuso algo: si Dipper le daba a los habitantes de la esfera a el y los suyos para divertirse, entonces el no tendria que ver a los supervivientes morir.

Dipper se negó rotundamente, por que principalmente conocía como este tipo de criatura hablaba y pensaba, era obvio queno tener que "verlos" significaria que le arrancarian los ojos o lo dejarían ciego de otra forma, por lo que tanto los de la esfera como los de la comunidad morirían.

al negarse Dipper fue obligado a ver en primera fila como los aquella comunidad, a la que llego a considerar una segunda famila, murio de la manera mas horrible a manos de los maniáticos de Bill.

Pero a pesar de que eso lo devasto moralmente, Dipper no se rindió jamas.

ademas que logro descubrir algo muy interesante sobre la esfera: el podía meter las almas de los muertos dentro de la esfera, y sin ningún efecto negativo para quienes estaban adentro, por lo que no solo se dispuso a ayudar a todos los supervivientes que pudiera, sino recolectar todas las almas que fuera posible, siempre y cuando no fueran malvadas.

Quizás el propio Cipher lo supiera o no, pero la violencia solo engendra violencia, o en este caso, el caos genera Caos, o mejor dicho **_lo atrae._**

el Raromaggedo le hizo un daño terrible al mundo, convirtiendolo en una llaga putrefacta de muerte, violencia, engaño, depravación y desesperación sin freno, y el hedor de esa putrefacción atrajo si que el lo supiera a invitados no deseado por Bill a su fiesta, invitados que se colaron por una grita en la realidad, una griata en el propio tejido de la existencia que conducía a otro universo, uno retorcido por la guerra y la matanza a un no solo superior que el Raromaggedon, sino que a una escala mas grande.

aun escala galáctica, y todo por la culpa de aquellos invitados que Cipher no queria dejar entrar a su fiesta.

mas que nada pro que estos invitados eran conocido como: Los Dioses del Caos.

Nurgle; padre de las plagas, las enfermedades, la desesperacion y la muerte.

Khorne; señor de los craneo, la sangre, la violencia, la matanza, las guerras.

Tzeencht; el arquitecto del destino, el gran embustero, dios patrón de las mentiras, los subterfugio y los engaños.

y por ultimo el mas joven de todos

Slaanesh; princesa del placer, los exesos, la depravacion y el hedonismo, a pesar de ser la mas joven de los cuatro su poder no es ni tan siquiera menor al de su "hermanos".

estos cuatro constantemente están combatiendo entre si por el control absoluto de toda la galaxia, cada uno a través de sus ejércitos de cientos de miles de millones de seguidores en el plano material, y ejércitos de demonios en el plano astral buscan eliminarse mutuamente.

Dipper logro aprender algo sobre ellos a raíz de sus "reuniones" con sus huestes, pero debido a que la inmensa mayoría miente, no pudo saber que tanto es verídico sobre ellos, pero parece que hay 4 cosas que, ademas de parecer lo mas veraz, también tiene en común.

1) no les gusta compartir el poder o estar debajo de otro.

2) como todo dios, adoran los lugares donde impere la miseria y la desesperación pues es solo estando el la miseria que los mortales aceptaran su "ayuda" a cambio de el módico e insignificante precio de sus almas, dándoles lo que quieren pero quitando les todo lo demás, incluido aquello que querían.

3) odian por completo cualquier cosa que tenga que ver el único enemigo que tiene en común y aran lo que fuera para verlo a el, los suyos y su mundo ser destruido, un ser que Dipper solo conoce por el nombre de "el anatema", y su hogar no es otro que la propia tierra.

4) que todos los demonios, o al menos los que trabajan para alguno de los cuatro Dioses del Caos, son fragmentos de su dios.

eso ultimo le hacia preguntarse donde estaba, y si estaba en contra de el los demonios, no lo ayudaba a el y su gente.

y la tierra sometida al raromaggedon es el premio perfecto, el único problema era que Bill y Cipher y los suyos no les entregarían la tierra ni ningún otro planeta del universo, y mucho menos se someterían a su mando solo por que ellos lo dijeran, por lo que se termino por desatar una monstruosa guerra entre los cinco por el premio mayor que seria el propio planeta tierra.

ya al final no lleva todo a un solo punto, el punto en el que la guerra había llegado a su punto mas monstruoso y terrible, uno que había logrado aniquilar a la humanidad hasta la extinción casi definitiva.

Dipper para este punto había visto mas horrores y atrocidades que cualquier otro ser vivo, las ganas de rendirse y tirarlo todo por la borda para que el dolor y el sufrimiento terminaran de una vez por todas.

Pero el no cedería, puede que para este punto ya no tenga sentido seguir luchando, ya que lo único que quedaba de la humanidad estaba guardado dentro de la esfera que l resguardaba, pero no solo no le daría a Bill ni a ningún otro ser omnipotentemente maligno el gusto de verlo rendirse, si el y lo único que queda de la humanidad iban a caer lo haría de pie.

los demonios lo torturaron de forma física y mental una y otra vez cada vez que lo atrapaban, solía pasar meses bajo el "cuidado" de los demonio de Nurgle, Tzeencht, Khorne o Slaanesh antes de poder escapar, cada uno igual o peor que el anterior, se emocionaban mucho mas cuando se enteraban de el el no solo no podía morir en sus manos, sino que no podía defenderse, y duraba siendo torturado un muy largo periodo de tiempo hasta que lograba escapar.

aunque al principio cuando lo encontraban, su objetivo principal era la esfera por las almas dentro de ellas, pero al ver que no podian romperla o entrar, desistían e iban por Dipper, cosa que a el lo aliviaba un poco.

Bill decidió compartir su juguete con los otros dioses y sus demonio, los dejo jugar con su juguete para ver cuanto duraría, pero al ver que no se rompía decidió sacar un ultimo has bajo la manga que seguro lo haría quebrase de una vez por todas.

Un Dia, Dipper termino encontrando algo que no creyó posible que volvería a ver en el resto de su inmortal vida, un dia, escondiéndose de las diferentes aberraciones que plagaban la tierra, termino por toparse con un conjunto de túneles subterráneos ubicados bajo las ruinas de una de las ciudades, alli termino por encontrar a otro grupo de humanos supervivientes que se decidieron atrincherar bajo la tierra.

Pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevo cuando supo quien Lideraba de dicho grupo.

La primera ves que sus ojos la vieron lo lo podía creer, creyó que era otra ilusión por parte de uno de los demonios de Tzeencht como otras veces, pero debido a sus anteriores experiencias tratando con ellos logro, darse cuenta que no era ese el caso.

Quien lideraba aquel grupo no era otra persona que Wendy Corduroy.

Ella había liderado una poderosa resistencia que lucho durante muchos años contra los demonios.

Aunque su primera reunión tuvo menos besos y abrazos y mas balas, escopetas, granadas y cada arma de cualquier tipo que podía haber, mas que nada por que ninguno podía creer que el otro siguiera con vida y no fuera un demonio o monstruo disfrazado.

luego de que lograron comprobar de que Dipper era Dipper y Wendy era Wendy, no poder matarse el uno a el otro, las lagrimas y abrazos y el "perdón por intentar matarte con violencia extrema" no se hizo esperar.

pero antes de que Dipper pudiera preguntarse como Wendy seguía con vida y no estaba en la esfera, cosas que deseaba saber con urgencia extrema, hubo otra cosa que no podía esperar y que con gusto haría su deseo realidad.

Bill y los suyos llegaron a su ubicación, Dipper se habia olvidado por completo que aquel dorito maligno lo podía rastrear a donde fuera, pero esta vez el y su estirpe no vino sola, Los Demonios Mayores de cada uno de los Cuatro Dioses, liderando un ejercito ENORME cada uno, habían llegado junto a el.

aunque el grupo de Wendy se organizo y peleo con ferocidad, terminaron por caer de todas formas, no había ningún otro resultado para una batalla tan inhumanamente unilateral.

al final solo habían quedado dos Dipper y Wendy, y Bill Cipher uso la ultima carta que le quedaba para quebrar a Dipper.

* * *

Bill tenia a Wendy atrapada con su magia, Dipper solo miraba con desesperación como el y la mujer a la que amaba estaba rodeados por hordas de sádicos, inmortales y muy poderosos seres retorcidos.

pedirle que la dejara ir no tendría ningún sentido, en cuanto se apartara de el, alguno de los demonios del Caos la mataría, o algo inclusive peor, y devoraría su alma.

"Bueno Pino, tengo que admitir que no solo me a sorprendido, sino que has superado mis expectativas, así que tengo un trato que-" pero antes de continuar fue interrumpido por uno de los demonios mayores de el dios de la sangre.

**"¡BASTA DE HABLAR, QUE NOS ENTREGUE LA ESFERA AHORA!" **bramo con una monstruosa rabia. y una voz que parecia la cruza de un leon rugiendo y el rugido de una tormenta, aquel ser.

"¡hey amigo ten paciencia todos aquí queremos eso tanto como tu!" le refuto Bill a aquel ser que parecía totalmente listo para hacerlo pedazos. luego se reanudo su conversación con Dipper.

"como estaba diciendo Pino, me has impresionado, has llegado mas lejos de lo que llegue a pensar y es tan obvio como que el agua moja que siente algo por esta chica de aquí" señalo Bill hacia Wendy la cuan se encontraba flotando dentro de una esfera de energía "por lo que te propongo algo, si me das esa esfera no solo la dejare ir sana y salva, sino que tanto tu como ella podrán unirse a mi y mis amigos como uno de los nuestros" esto dejo bastante impresionado a ambos, Bill continuo.

"piénsalo no solo podrás tener todo el poder que quieras, no solo seras inmortal, no solo podrás torce la realidad a tu antojo y ser parte de una fiesta sin fin, ¡sino que lo harás al lado de la mujer ala que amas!" anuncio Bill mientras creaba imágenes que le mostraba como seria todo.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es entregarnos esa insignificante esfera y ya"

Dipper no respondió de inmediato, la situación en general era aun mas irreal que a lo que estaba acostumbrado, el se sentía muy cansado de todo, toda la muerte, todo el dolor, toda la agonía, todo el dolor, sufrimiento y horror que tuvo que presenciar desde que comenzó el Raromaggedon, y esta oferta sonaba extremada mente tentadora.

Miro la esfera en su mano, su brillo rosa se reflejo en sus ojos, se había acostumbrado a llevarla encogida, y medito la situación mejor, el poder de un dios junto a la persona a la que el ama, tener el poder de poner galaxias enteras de rodillas, riquezas, placeres y mas infinitamente mas, todo sonaba tentador, extremadamente tentador...

Y grande, algo muy, muy. muy grande , y debido a lo grande de esa generosa oferta, una pregunta imperaba en su mente.

pero sabia que entre todos los que lo rodeaban solo había una persona que le responsderia sinceramente. aunque solo fuera por que no puede evitarlo.

Kairos el Teje Destinos, visir de tzeencht.

Este era uno de los demonios mayores de tzeentch, un Señor del Cambio, seres con una apariencia de enormes pájaros azules humanoides, son plumaje azul y largos cuellos, la mayoría solía llevar túnicas de yhechiseros y un báculo.

Kairos era uno bastante especia ya que el, a diferencia de el resto de los Señores del Cambio, tenia dos cabezas.

Una cabeza ve al pasado y otra ve hacia el futuro.

Una cabeza siempre decía la verdad y otra siempre mentía.

Para Dipper saber cual era cual no fue una tarea complicada desde el primer día que lo conoció, de hecho de todos los seres vivos que lo rodeaban, a excepción de Wendy, era el único con el que se podría decir que se llevaba "bien". si el ignoraba el hecho de que todo el tiempo Kairos esta tratando de matarlo (sin éxito) y torturándolo con trampas, visiones, ilusiones y engaños para enloquecerlo (de nuevo, sin éxito), pero a su vez era el que mas información verídica y falsa le dio.

por lo que ya sabia que y a quien preguntar.

"Kairos tengo una pregunta, ¿por que es tan importante esta esfera para ustedes?" Dipper la levanto para que la viera, llamando no solo la atención del demonio mayor, quien veía la esfera en cuestión con un masivo y hambriento interés, sino que también causando curiosidad al resto que lo rodeaba.

"No es nada importante"/ "es mas valiosa de lo que te imaginas" respondieron ambas cabezas.

"eso ya lo se, ¿pero por que es importante, que la hace tan valiosa para ustedes?" pregunto de nuevo Dipper un poco fastidiado, cosa normal a la hora de hablar con uno de los demonios de Tzeentch: si no esas la pregunta de forma totalmente especifica, exacta y detallada, te saldrán con cualquier estupidez que no llega a ningún lado.

"eso solo es una perfectamente normal roca, una insignificante roca"/ " has estado recolectando las almas con eso desde que todo comenzó muchacho, ese objeto que tienes en tus manos contiene todas las almas de la tierra" ambas cabezas informaron.

A Dipper esta noticia lo impacto, miro la esfera rosa en sus manos, peor esta vez no la miraba con curiosidad sino con un profundo temor y asombro, Dipper Pine, sin darse cuenta, había estado portado todo este tiempo el Mas Allá de todas almas de mundo.

¿como no van a quererlo?, ¿como no van a ofrecerle semejante poder?, Tiene en sus manos las almas de todos los seres que alguna vez han existido, y ellos, gracias al trato con Cipher, solo pueden tenerlo si el accede voluntariamente a entregárselo.

Vio a Wendy un momento, desde que la encontró no tenia idea de como le hizo para sobrevivir tanto tiempo, tenia sus sospechas de como lo hizo, pero no quería llegar a una conclusión demencial y apresurada, pero era obvio a estas alturas cual era la respuesta y, mas aun, lo que pasara se se negaba.

Solo quedaba una salida.

"¿Bill puedo hablar con Wendy un Momento?" pregunto Dipper a la abominación de un solo ojo.

A Bill esto le causo curiosidad, pero lo permitió, después de todo no había ningún otro sitio a el que pudiera escapar, asi que levito a la pelirroja hasta Dipper y la dejo caer, lastimandola solo para divertirse un poco.

Wendy le empezó a hablar "Dipper yo-"

"hiciste un trato con Bill, lo se" la interrumpió el castaño.

la muchacha quedo sorprendida, ¿como se dio cuenta?, pero no pregunto dejo que el hablara.

"la única forma de que sobrevivieras tanto tiempo es esa, digo ¡no has envejecido nada desde que te vi la ultima vez!" señalo Dipper ese hecho.

"no soy exactamente inmortal, Bill dijo que no podre morir hasta que nos volviéramos a ver" Wendy con algo de arrepentimiento le aclaro.

"y se por que, por que estando tu fuera de la esfera, Bill te usaría a ti, la mujer ala que amo, como único punto débil para explotar, para convencerme de entregarle a el las almas de todos los seres vivos de la tierra" hizo una pausa "y sabe que funcionaria por que si me niego a eso, si me niego a entregárselo es muy obvio lo que va a pasar, torturara y/o matara frete a mi, y eso es algo que me niego a ver, pero no lo podre evitar, por que sabia que no habría otra salida. " finalizo la explicación Dipper, sorprendiendo no solo a Wendy, sino a todos sus espectadores por su brillante forma de deducirlo todo.

Bill solo se rió y aplaudió con un gran entusiasmo.

"ja! ja! ja! ja!, Brillante!, eres sin duda brillante Pino!" dejo de reir y entonces le pegunto.

"ahora que sabes todo eso, ¿que decides? ¿poder y la mujer ala que amas? ¿o la existencia insignificante de unos seres inferiores?" pregunto Bill esperando con ansias que decisiones tomaría el muchacho.

Dipper le pidió a Wendy que se pusiera a su altura, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, puso ambas manos a cada lado de sus mejillas y la beso profundamente, agarrándola por completo desprevenida.

Se separo después de unos momentos de ella y luego le dijo

"Wendy te amo, te e amado desde el primer día que pude conocerte, y solo hay algo que deseo saber sin o me amas, ¿tu serias capas de amarme?, ¿serias capas de enamorarte de mi?"

Entre el beso y la confesión de amor, ambas tan repentinas como un rayo, estaba confundida amas no poder, pero no le hacia falta ser un genio para saber la respuesta.

"si, si lo haría" respondió sin vacilar.

Esperaba verlo emocionarse o mínimo sonreír, pero en lugar de eso vio como empezó a caer de sus ojos ríos de lagrimas.

Dipper la abrazo mientras decía sollozando "no puedo, no puedo verte sufrir, y solo hay una salida para impedirlo, pero no quiero tener tomarla, no quiero tener que tomar esta decisión, no quiero tener que hacerlo" la desesperación, para el disgusto de los seguidores de Tzeentch y deleite de los seguidores de Nurgle, y algunos otros, llenaba su voz a mas no poder.

Wendy no sabia a que se refería, no había forma de escapar de esto, pero lo apoyaría en lo que hiciera falta.

"has lo que tengas que hacer" le respondió la chica al chico, y casi se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues parece que la respuesta lo daño aun mas.

Dipper no Dijo nada, solo se separo de abrazo, tomo a la pelirroja del mentón y la beso, esta vez ella correspondió al beso y lo atrajo mas cerca en un fuerte abrazo, no sabe que tanto duraron así, pero fue como un año.

Wendy sintió algo cálido siendo empujado en su abdomen, y tomando en cuenta la diferencia de altura y el hecho de en cual parte de su anatomía esta pegada a su abdomen, no se le hacia difícil saber que era, pero le resto importancia ya que ella sabia que era una reacción natural.

Cuando por fin se separaron ella bajo la vista para ver el panorama de allí abajo y cuando lo hizo no se esperaba lo que estaba viendo.

Era la esfera de las alamas, Dipper la estaba pegando con fuerza a su abdomen.

lo siguiente que paso, para ella y su publico, paso demasiado rápido.

Levanto de nuevo la vista, y antes de poder preguntar que estaba haciendo, sintió que Dipper rápidamente pegaba algo contra su frente y fue cuando se dio cuanta de lo que era.

Era el cañón de una pistola.

No dio tiempo para racionar, no dio tiempo para decir nada de nada, no dio tiempo para preguntar, solo para ver los ojos enrojecido y llenos de lagrimas de Dipper, de lagrimas, arrepentimiento y un infinito dolor.

Disparo, vio como la sangre y el cuerpo de su amada salían volando, como impacto contra el suelo sin vida, pero su cuerpo ya era lo de menos, vio como su plan resulto.

Tan pronto su cuerpo callo una energía azul salio de su cuerpo disparada rápidamente hacia la esfera.

Su plan fue un éxito.

Ahora ya nada podría lastimar a la mujer a la que amaba jamas.

Y ya nada le quedaba.

Y después de eso todo quedo en un profundo, lago y fúnebre silencio, los demonios y monstruos de todas facciones se quedaron de piedra ante lo que habían presenciado, ninguno cabía dentro de su propio asombro, en especial Bill Cipher y Kairos, el primero por no haber pensado nunca que el chico tendría las agallas para hacer semejante cosa, y el segundo por que no haber visto, ni siquiera con la cabeza que ve al futuro, venir esto.

Todo estaba en silencio, y solamente dos sonido fueron que se escucharon.

El primero fue Dipper soltando el arma y cayendo de rodillas.

Y el segundo...

"**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"

El segundo fue un desgarrador grito, un grito lleno de un dolor, un sufrimiento, una agonia, una melancolia, una desesperación y una rabia tan grandes que solo puede ser comparado con la bóveda celeste a escala real, que solo puede provenir de una persona que ya lo a perdido todo.

El grito de un hombre destrozado.

**Continuara.**

_**Hola a todos mis queridos **_**_camaradas, aqui les traigo un Reboot de mi primer fanfic, llamado: La Gran Direrencia: Dioses de Gravity Falls._**

**_no tengo mucho mas que decir, asi que nos vemos en la siguiente parte._**


	3. Motivos y Razones

_**N/A: el siguiente capitulo se lleva acabo antes de el capitulo titulado**_** "Deciciones****", _aqui se entrara un poco mas en detalle sobre la vida de Dipper y los supervivientes iniciales y ultimos del Raromaggedon._**

**_Disfutenlo._**

**_PD2: tambien quiero informar que, ya qye estoy subiendo este capitulo en conjunto con otro, dejen sus comentarios de este capitulo ANTES de leer el otro._**

**Capitulo 2: Motivos y Razones.**

Dipper observaba, desde el techo de uno de los edificios de la base, a los supervivientes de este apocalipsis de la locura.

Cada día era una lucha intensa por sobrevivir, ya sea por un inoportuno encuentro contra alguna abominación, o una lucha contra el deseo de quitarse la vida, y quitarle la vida a tu seres querido, en pro de no sufrir una muerte espantosa por parte de cualquier cosa repugnante y psicótica que el Raromaggedon tenia para ofrecer, el miedo era algo que imperaba en casi todos.

Lo bueno del miedo es que logra embellecer a las personas, por lo que el mantenerse unido y el apoyarse mutuamente para sobrevivir era algo fácil, nuestro cerebro interpreta al miedo, o las emociones producida por este, de una manera muy distinta, pudiendo confundir a tu cerebro de tal forma que, en corto, el miedo haga mas atractivas a las personas, con cariño, atracción sexual o amor.

Cosa que, como se dijo antes, ha hecho que a Dipper se le haga muchisimo mas sencillo mantener unidos a los superviviente para lograr el objetivo de ver un nuevo dia, aunque aveces eso no tenga sentido.

Gracias a su basto conocimiento sobre los demonios que pueblan ahora este mundo, adquirido mas que nada por las numerables veces que fue torturado y asesinado por estas criaturas, lo han convertido en una enciclopedia de demonología (y otras criaturas sobrenaturales) viviente, por lo que sabe como tratar con cada uno de ellos.

Y esa habilidad le a permitido convertirse en el líder, guardián y guía de lo poco que queda de la humanidad.

También eso lo habría ayudado a obtener alguna chica si no fuera por que hay dos motivos que las repelen.

El primero es que ninguna chica le gusta establecer una relación con un hombre que todavía a dejado ir a la primera chica de la que se enamoro, y no es que el no quiera sino que no puede, sobretodo por uno no decide cuando dejar de amar y apreciar a alguien, mas cuando aprendes y nunca olvidas las razones por las que amas a esa persona, las cualidades y características que te atraen tanto a ella. y mas cuando nunca pudiste despedirte de ella.

Y el segundo es que ninguna chica, y casi nadie en general, quiere dejar entra a su vida a alguien que fue maldecido por un demonio. (que es la versión que el cuenta a casi todos)

Si, eso ultimo es quizás la mayor razón, si bien era el líder y la gente confiaba en el, era has cierto punto, estaban con el mas que nada por que no tenían una opción mejor, y eso era por que tarde o temprano (mas que todo temprano) descubrían que el no podía morir... nunca.

De hecho una gran parte de todos en la comunidad no confiaban en el, en mas de una ocasión intentaron matarlo mientras dormía o se distraía, pero esa no era la peor parte. la peor parte era cuando arriesgaban las vidas de otros los supervivientes.

Pero no es que pudiera molestarse con ellos del todo, el de hecho los comprendía, casi todos aquí han perdido amigos, familia, amores por culpa del Raromaggedon y sus demonios, los engaños, mentiras, trampas y demás han acabado con la vida de muchos seres queridos. por lo que no es raro que reaccione muy mal cuando se enteran de que el es inmortal, no es raro que crean que es otro engaño o estratagema por parte de alguno de los seres malignos que pueblan en masa este mundo.

Es de hecho es gracias a esto y la paranoia que han sido mas los humanos que se han ido que los se quedan en el campamento, en cuanto se enteran de que Dipper no puede morir, toman sus cosas y se largan del campamento, viendo a los demás como esclavos o cultista que vendieron su alma a un demonio por la falsa seguridad y protección que este las brinda, antes de que se los coma o algo.

Eso si no intentan matarlo a el y los supervivientes primero, por lo que no solo hay pánico cuando uno o mas monstruos andan rondando las cercanías, sino también cuando nuevos supervivientes llegan a la base.

Solo hubo una familia que confió por completo en el, aun cuando descubrieron su maldición. y los únicos que saben la verdadera historia de su vida.

La familia Hanson.

Dipper todavía recuerdo como fue su primer encuentro con ellos.

La primera vez que el los encontró, los vio a ellos lo mas raro que uno puede encontrar, a un mas que una abominación eldritch cuyo cuerpo hierve con un millón de rostros, mas que una montaña de varios kilómetros de largo hecha con cuerpos de personas quienes aun están con vida, mas que una mujer que se sienta bien con sigo misma.

Una familia de supervivientes.

eran una familia de supervivientes, no un grupo de desconocidos como que se encontraron uno con otro, sino una familia de sangre, conformada por un padre una madre y dos niños.

Ahora la razón por que esto era mas raro que ver que cualquier ente sobrenatural era por que desde que se desato el infierno retorcido en la tierra, y se descubrió que no había escapatoria, parece que casi todas las familias del mundo hicieron un pacto suicida homicida (al igual que el "por favor" y el "gracias", los derechos ajeno y el papel higiénico).

Y eso era un acto tan horrible como lógico, casi ningún padre quisiera ver como como a su hijo le intercambien las funciones de todos los orificio de su cuerpo, o el cuerpo entero de su hijo se termine convirtiendo en una maraña retorcida de carne que aun esta con vida, por lo que la opción mas humana y misericordiosa a la que casi todo padre y madre en este mundo es a una muerte rápida producto del veneno o una bala en la sien, cualquiera preferiría eso para ellos y los suyos antes de que un demonio se les meta por "el ojo de las mil arrugas" y haga de el su hogar... cosa que pasa muy a menudo si los siervos de Slaanesh están involucrados.

Por lo que para Dipper encontrar a los Hanson fue de lejos la mayor y mejor experiencia de todas.

Que los encontró a ellos fue en los restos de una ciudad en ruina, no es que aquella ciudad fuera su hogar sino que estaban atrapados en ella, la ciudad estaba infestada por unas criaturas llamadas "Tindalos" estos seres, provenientes de otra realidad y cuya apariencia recuerda a la de unos perros estirados como chicle y con una piel tan flexible como la goma y tan dura como el concreto, el color de su piel era igual al de árbol muerto y marchito, eran una de las peores que se podría encontrar, mas que nada por que su forma de matarte era tan horrible que se hacía menester suicidarse primero antes que ser alcanzado por estas criaturas.

Estas criaturas pacerían carecer de olfato, vista o cualquier forma de detectar que no fuera el tacto, por lo oque escapar de ellas sera relativamente fácil de no ser por el detalle de que no solo parecen medir varias yardas y venir en grupos de cientos, no lo peor es que una vez te detectan te perseguirán por siempre, son seres que no se detienen nunca y no descansan jamas a la hora de cazar a su presa. se quedan por completo quietos por para que los confundas ellos y sus exenciones con un árbol, pero una vez los tocas se moverán como serpientes y te perseguirán hasta que mueras o te alcanzan, cosa que siempre ocurre.

Y esta familia desgraciadamente termino en una ciudad que fue plagada por estos, cada calle de la ciudad estaba cubiertas por estos seres, los cuales se posicionaban de forma estratégica para ser pisados pro error en las áreas mas concurridas, como calles, edificios entre otros.

Los recursos de ellos se estaban agotado y si no salían de allí posiblemente murieran de inanición, pero las calles, edificios y esquinas estaban infestadas por esas criaturas, las cuales solo se movían para asegurarse de cerrar cualquier vía de escape cada cierto tiempo.

Ese hubiera sido su fin.

Hasta que Dipper apareció.

El los había encontrado dentro del único edificio que no estaba plagado por esas criaturas y allí encontró a los Hanzon, al principio la familia estaba en extremo dudosa si el representaba un peligro o no para ellos, pero como su apariencia en todos los años bagando como un caminante no cambio en lo absoluto desde que tenia 13 años, no tardo en ganarse su confianza cuando le preguntaron como es que llego, el les dijo que, si bien las calles y edificios estaban invadidos por los Tindalos, eso solo era la superficie, tal parece que las alcantarillas estaban por completo libres para ser circuladas.

La familia en cuestión nunca había pensado es eso, por norma general las alcantarillas siempre debían evitarse pues siempre eran el nido de cualquier cantidad monstruosamente variopinta de bichos los cuales te matarían de una forma bastante agónica.

Dipper les dijo que, incluso entre las mas inmundas criaturas, los tindalos eran esa clase especial de ser tal malo y desagradable que incluso eran evitado por otro de su misma calaña, que espantaban a todas las demás incluso a las que moraban en el alcantarillado, dejando esto como una perfecta vía de escape para salir de la ciudad.

Pero por desgracia la cosa no iba a ser fácil en absoluto, para cuando los Hanzon terminaron de tomar todo los que necesitaban para partir de la ciudad con Dipper, uno de los tindalos, movió una de sus extensiones en la única alcantarilla cercana a a que edificio, y podría pasar los años antes de que moviera su miembro.

Por lo que Dipper recurrió a la única solución que quedaba: se sacrifico a si mismo.

Esta de sobra decir que los Hanzon la idea no les gusto en lo mas mínimo, pero no hubo otra opción, Dipper no los iba a dejar morir y ellos no pudieron convencerlo de lo contrario.

Los tindalos no se reúnen en grupos, ellos se enredan en grupos, se unen un un nudo masivo y pacientemente esperan para que alguien los toque y si ataquen en grupo.

Les dijo que el llamaría la atención de los tíndalos y así alejarlo los mas posible, les dijo que corrieran y no miraran atrás.

Y así, haciendo uso de una chancla, un soplete y dinamita se acerco a el nudo de los tindalos y llamo su atención, estro provoco que se apartaran momentáneamente de la alcantarilla, dándole paso a los Hanzon para entrar, pero Dipper quedo por completo a merced de esas criaturas.

Los Hanson solo pudieron abrazarse y calmar el llanto de sus hijos mientras escuchaban los hueso de Dipper rompiéndose, sus piel siendo arrancada, los alaridos de monstruoso e increíblemente horroroso dolor, todo junto en una cacofonía digna de las pesadillas de alguien extremadamente mal de la cabeza y alma, y duro lo que fue un dia entero. pues es lo que les tomo escapar de el alcantarillado, y no importa a donde fuesen, siempre escucharon a Dipper sufrir de una forma inhumana.

Ya pasado un tiempo los perros de tindalos lo dejaron en paz, los decidió llamar así por que lo masticaron (entre otras cosas extremadamente horribles a la par de impronunciables) y luego se fueron cuando de el solo quedaba una pasta rojiza de piel hecha jirones y hueso en polvo.

Fue de lejos una de las muertes mas traumantes que sufrió, pero nada que los siervos del caos no le hubieran hecho antes.

Una vez se regenero, se fue a buscar a los Hanson, tardo unos dias pero lo logro alcanzar y no hace falta decir que Ellos al verlo desnudo, pero vivo, estaban extremadamente sorprendidos, solo que no de una buena forma ya que lo recibieron con un escopetazo en la cara por parte del padre, y para desgracia de Dipper con balas de expansión, por lo que tuvo un tremenda migraña durante los días que tardo toda la metralla en salir de su cráneo.

Lastima que eso se repetiría como por un mes hasta que Dipper los convenciera de que lo escucharan y que no era una amenaza para nadie, y lo hizo justo antes de que los padres de la familia tomaran la decisión de suicidarse antes de dejar que ese demonio inmortal les pusieras las manos encima.

Ya después de un rato Dipper les contó toda su historia, desde su llegada a Gravity Falls hace tantos años hasta el pacto que hizo con Bill para proteger a sus seres queridos.

Obvio que a la familia le tomo como un año entero poder tan siquiera tener una pizca de confianza en el.

Pero para Dipper valió la pena, los Hanson eran como un pequeño soplo de aire fresco, la razón por la que los siguió tanto era por que en cierto modo le recordaban a su antiguo hogar, en especial los hijo que tanto le recordaban a el y su hermana, la relacion que tenian uno con el otro le trajo mucha nostalgia de lo identica que era cual era idéntica.

Demasiado idéntica, tanto que no solo lo hizo sentir nostalgia, sino que también lo hizo ver lo sutilmente dañina y toxica que era su relacion con Mabel.

Solo para resumir, ella era una persona muy co-dependiente que no sabia cuando no meterse en la vida ajena de los demás, y el era su facilitador desde su mas tierna infancia lo hicieron creer que eso estaba bien, aunque ahora que lo piensa si la situación fuera a la inversa, a los ojos de los demás si seria algo mal visto.

Era increible que no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ahora lo egoista que era su hermana, pero de nuevo, eso era parte de la tipica doble moral de lo que alguna vez fue la sociedad.

Tan pronto se gano la confianza de los Hanson corrigió eso tan terrible que era la relación de esos hermanos.

Paso el tiempo y ellos se volvieron su segunda familia, con el tiempo fueron reuniendo de forma lenta pero segura mas y mas supervivientes, por los cuales el se preocupaba y protegía.

La madre era uno de los pocos seres dulce y nobles que quedaba en la tierra: siempre se preocupaba por lo que los rodeaban, y las daba un inmenso cariño, para Dipper fue como tener una segunda madre

El padre era alguien honrado, responsable, trabajador y respetable, y sus hijos... bueno niños al fin y al cabo, y como tales les agarrabas cariño si sabias tratarlos.

Una de las cosas mas importantes que le vineron a la mente fue una particular conversación con la Madre de la familia. ellos estaban cenando un pavo deforme, que si bien era feo de mirar, Dipper lo probo y confirmo al no morir que se podia comer, el padre habia salido y los niños estaban en jugando en su cuarto, de repente la madre se acerco a Dipper y le dijo algo que nunca olvidaría.

con una voz suave y melodiosa, y una mirada iluminada por un gran afecto y cariño le dijo: "eres un héroe por todo lo que haces por nosotros y por todos los demás, gracias por todo lo que decides sufrir por nosotros, sigue siendo un héroe Manson Pine, nunca te rindas" luego le dio un beso en la mejillas y se fue a hacer sus cosas.

Masón "Dipper" Pine estaba tan confundido y sorprendido como conmovido por sus palabras, eso debido a el hecho que ese gesto fue tan repentino, no lo vio venir y no hizo nada particularmente heroico por esas fechas para creer merecerlo, pero a su vez esas palabras y acciones estaban tan cargadas de un afecto, un amor, un cariño, una calidez y un afecto, que lo llenaron de una determinación tan grande, que no había medida que se pudiera emplear para ver donde podía llegar a finalizar. sentía que el universo podría lanzar a el lo que sea y no haría mella en el, que era capaz de partir mundos en dos con sus manos, que era capaz de matar a el dios creador del universo a golpes.

Pero aun así su actuar fue muy repentino, por lo que la vigilo de cerca por si las dudas, no le dijo nadie por dos motivos, el primero era que no quería causar un escándalo innecesario, y el segundo era que su esposo era muy celoso y muy gatillo fácil, y si bien Dipper pude sobrevivir a un escopetazo, no quiere que la confianza que tiene con el hombre se dañe o pierda, después de vigilar a la madre de la familia, y no tener pruebas de una posesión demoníaca o algo similar, decidió dejar las cosas en paz. lo único que si noto era que esos días, Mary estuvo muchísimo mas contenta de lo usual, pero también se la vio muy triste y melancólica, como si hubiera recibido una noticia extremadamente buena así como muy triste.

Algo de lo que se dio cuenta después es que JAMAS le había dicho su nombre verdadero a ninguno.

Dipper vio que se había vuelto de noche, se perdió durante horas en sus recuerdo, algo a lo que el estaba ya acostumbrado a hacer.

bajo de el edificio y se dirigía hacia la casa de los Hanson en el campamento, oyó que el padre había encontrado unos Waffles.

La segunda buena noticia en mucho tiempo, la primera fue que el cumpleaños de los pequeños niños era hoy.

**Continuara.**


	4. Los Resultados

**Capitulo 3: El Resultado.**

Ninguno de los demonios y las abominaciones que se encuentran en el escenario se había hablado, no se podia creer que se acababa de pasar, no se puede creer que el niño tiene el valor para hacer algo tan semejante horrible, como es el asesinar a sangre fría a La persona a la que amas.

Y tras haber soltado ese grito tan desgarrador, se notó el dolor de tener que asesinar a la mujer a la que amaba.

Este efecto fue mayor en los seres que pueden ver el futuro, como Los Señores del Cambio y Bill Cipher, y este último nunca pensó que las cosas podrían tomar un giro tan diferente. y ahora que este camino ha sido tomado por Dipper no sabe que pasara ahora, Wendy era su ultimo As bajo el manga para que el niño le entregue la esfera, a cambio de no torturarla, matarla y resucitar la para torturarla de una manera Aún peor, no sé qué hacer. Me gustaría tener una relación semejante, no creyó que el chico tendría la inteligencia como para tramar ese plan de asesinar a la mujer ala que amaba tanto, y mucho menos que tenga las agallas para llevar a cabo ese plan.

Con odio pero con admiración Cipher y Los otros seres abominables admiten que esa a sido una maravillosa jugada.

Pero el juego debe terminar, solo así podrán reclamar su premio.

Dipper siguió en la misma posición, era la imagen perfecta de alguien que lo perdió y que no hay más que las ruinas de esa persona.

"Tengo que admitirlo chico, ha superado mis expectativas, dime algo: ¿cómo se ha visto esta idea?" Bill pregunto con curiosidad, pero Dipper continúa con la misma posición lamentable sin responder a su pregunta, pero a Bill no le importo la respuesta. por lo que han decidido pasar el tema que realmente le interesaba.

**"BASTA DE HABLAR, HEMOS ESPERADO LO SUFICIENTE ¡DANOS LA ESFERA YA !, SKARBRAND ODIA ESPERAR! ****"** Bramo con furia atronadora el Demonio Mayor de Khorne conocido como Skarbrand El Exiliado.

"¡Ya te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, si no te calmas, te demostrare que Khorne no es el único que te puede mandar a volar por los aires durante una semana entera de un golpe!, así que o esperas o te quedaras fuera del baño de sangre! de amenazo Bill a aquel demonio.

A Skarbrand se nota que eso no le gusta, pero a pesar de haber tenido suficiente poder para destruir a la mitad de los Estados Unidos de un golpe, sabe que no tiene poder suficiente para vencer a Bill, pues esta era tan poderosa como cualquiera de los dioses del Caos . por lo que aun lleno de su infinita e interminable IRA se resigno esperando el Momento Oportuno, Con las Mismas ansias Que Un niño espera su regalo de navidad, para arrancarle la Cabeza y Extremidades con sus hachas a todos los Demás Que trabajaban apara El Triángulo de un solo ojo.

"Bueno, da igual, fue un juego divertido, fue más de un siglo de expectativas y apuestas, durante más de 50 años, apostando en tu contra, diciendo que ese siria el año en que finalmente te rendirás, pero me equivoque. Ahora dame la esfera, la oferta sigue en pie, podrás recuperar a la mujer que amas si solo me entregas esas almas y ya". Bill ofreció esperando que tu tentadora propuesta diera efecto.

Parecia que finalmente ocurriria, no habia mas a donde ir, la unica opcion que le quedaba a este chico era aceptar la oferta de Bill, cosa que disgustaba a muchos de los otros demonios, pero que ahora estaba esperando su momento para tentar al chico para unirse a El Caos y que traicionara un a Bill, un ser con semejante voluntad y destino para aguantar tanto tiempo, era digno de ser considerado para ser convertido en un Príncipe Demonio.

mienstras esperaban una respuesta cada demonio tenia su propio método ya preparado para traer a Dipper a su redil.

Los sirvientes de Tzeentch ya estaban preparando un plan, uno que por alguna razón incluía 10 traiciones, ocho corazones de dragón, el cuerno de un minotauro y un discurso perfecto sobre los beneficios de servir a su señor escrito en hebreo antiguo.

Los de Nurgle se preparan para que su padre en persona le diera sus mejores regalos, los que esperan que Dipper comparta con su resto de la creación.

Los de Khorne admiraban su tenacidad, la mayoría de los casos, y no se veían, sino que se trataba de asesinar primero y reclamar su crítica.

Pero con Slaanesh y su ciervos las cosas eran distintas... totalmente distintas.

en la disformidad, estaba ella, sentada en su trono de lujo en su palacio de los excesos, viendo como todos los acontecimientos de este mundo se desarrollaban.

Hay algo que les gusta a los slaaneshi y su diosa, y esa cosa que les gusta mas que nada es una cosa: Corromper.

a ver, a todos los demonios les gusta corromper almas, pero a través de los placeres y las tentaciones a un héroe noble, honrado y célibe, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente caiga y termine a convertirse en un animal de fiesta con poderes divinos, era algo que Slaanesh y sus huestes disfrutaban mas que nadie.

* * *

La princesa de los excesos, sentada su trono de la depravación en su palacio del placer, y rodeada por un enorme grupo de diablillas sentadas a sus pies, había estado siguiendo y observando a Dipper, desde hace casi 100 años, ella fue la primera en descubrir este mundo, toda la depravación sin control y anarquía en la que se ahogaba al humanidad fue demasiado buena para ser ignorada. cuando conoció a Dipper no le pareció nada especial al principio, solo un mortal convertido en el juguete de una entidad maligna, tal parece que Bill quería saber cuanto tardaba la cordura de este chico en desmoronarse ante la pesadilla viviente en que se convirtió la Tierra, pero eso nada nuevo ni creativo, por lo que no le llamo la atención y decidió centrarse en otras cosas mejores ya que a Dipper le daba como mucho un año, y envió a sus demonios a este mundo a cazar tantas almas como fuera posible antes que sus "hermanos" llegaran.

No fue hasta una década de su llegada a la Tierra que Dipper le llamo un poco la atención, tras ver los esbirros de de sus hermanos fallar, envío a alguno de sus Marines del Caos y cultistas para quebrar la voluntad de Dipper, le sorprendió ver que no solo no rompieron, sino que dentro de las esfera había una cantidad extrañamente gigantesca de almas, por lo que se decidió y envió algunas Diablillas; sus demonios menores, ya despues de mas de 60 de no tener éxito, decidió sacar las armas pesada y enviar a uno de sus demonios mayores, un Guardián de los Secretos, tras el.

ahora. para entender la gravedad de la situación, una Diablilla, usando su aura y poder, a sido capas de hipnotizar con su belleza a ejércitos completos para que pelen en nombre de su diosa, solo personas con una fuerte voluntad pueden resistir las tentaciones de estos demonios, tales como soldados.

Pero un Guardián de los Secretos son capases de enamorar mundos enteros con su sola presencia en el plano físico, mundos enteros han caído ante estos son solo mirarlos, millones les han vendidos sus almas voluntariamente a estos seres con tan solo estar en el mismo planeta que ellos, algunos hasta se han arrancado los ojos al ver algo tan horrible y/o a la vez tan hermoso como un Guardián de los Secretos, pues nunca podrán ver algo tan bello jamas, solo seres con una voluntad casi divina pueden resistir la visiones y susurro sobre grandes placeres, solo almas que son en extremo fuertes, así como muy excepcionales, pueden resistir su caer ante su presencia, y su poder solo se ve mitigado si esta en presencia de otro Demonio Mayor de algún otro Dios del Caos.

Y lo mismo, pero con diferentes efecto dependiendo de que dios provenga que demonio, pasa con los demás dioses y sus huestes, por lo que seria fácil romper en pedazos a Dipper.

Pero este chico Dipper, para gran sorpresa de todos los dioses, demostró ser capas de aguantar estar en la presencia de sus mas grandes demonios sin perder la cordura. y esto, para desgracia de Dipper, llamo la atención de Slaanesh y lo suyos, por lo que solo se sintieron mas motivados todavía a perseguirlo, por desgracia y/o suerte de Dipper, ningún demonio, pudo arrastrarlo a el Inmaterium, tal parece que el poder de Bill lo impedía, por lo que no pudieron llevarlo ante su dios para que este terminara con sus propias manos el trabajo.

Esto solo sirvió para que Slaanesh se obsesionara por completo con la idea de corromperlo, puede que pudiera mirarlos, ¿pero cuanto durará siendo el juguete de los demonios mayores?, eso le encantaría averiguarlo, por lo que durante mas de 100 años ella y los otros dioses, a través de sus Marines, cultistas y demonios, se unieron a el juego de ill y trataron sin éxito de quebrar, pero todos sin éxito.

Slaanesh y los suyos trataron de quebrar a Dipper a través de su corazón en mas de una ocasión, una de las habilidades de esta diosa y su séquito es poder leer como un libro abierto los corazones y mentes de los mortales, por lo que lograron ver como dentro de su corazón había un espacio reservado para una mujer muy especial, Wendy Corduroy, y fue especialmente delicioso saber que el sin saberlo tenia mas espacio para otras mujeres sin que lo supiera, lamentablemente todas esas mujeres estaban muerta y lejos de su alcance, pero eso no le impidió a la princesa de los excesos, a través de sus huestes, usar trucos mentales y promesas de que si se rendía, y ninguna funciono.

Cuando la diosa se entero que esa chica Wendy seguía con vida, como parte de el plan de Bill, no pudo estar mas contenta, no importa que tan grande sea la voluntad de un hombre, siempre habrá alguien mas débil que el cerca suyo por el cual podría caer, un mas rápido se se trata de un ser querido, y siempre estas personas eran débiles de mente y voluntad.

Slaanesh no podía estar mas feliz al enterarse de eso, el amor, la felicidad y la pasión eran (de una forma secundaria) sus terrenos. y si había un lugar donde pudiera construir el camino para llegar hacia el punto débil de ese muchacho era ahí. Su mente ya había tramado un plan infalible con el que conseguiría un premio de enorme valor, un plan que de tener éxito, no solo la aria triunfar donde sus hermanos y Cipher no pudieron, qeu no solo demostraría que ella y los suyos eran mayores en poder y gloria que cualquier otro de los dioses del panteón del Caos, sino que le permitiría hacer que le ver la cara de horror que pondría su tan odiado enemigo, El Anatema, al ver como su hogar, o al menos una versión de este, se destruía y recreaba a su imagen y semejanza, la idea le fascinaba tanto que construía cascadas caudalosas de emoción en su parte baja que caían por el borde de su trono.

_"Ahora puede ver por que a Tzeentch le encanta tramar tanto, sobretodo cuando tienes la dulce gloria en tus manos, es tan adictivo." _Dijo Slaanesh, son una voz tan picaresca, suave, seductora, musical y maliciosa que haría adicto a el que la escuche.

era algo simple: enviar a sus demonios mas manipuladores y tocar los exactos botones físicos y mentales de la chica para corromperla, botones como su ira y odio hacia el Dorito Demoníaco, su amor por sus seres querido y hacia Dipper, luego los de su cuerpo, mostrarle los placeres de la carne que solo Slaanesh le podía ofrecer, llenarla de tanto placer y poder hasta ascenderla al estado de Princesa Demonio, una vez corrompida la enviará a convencer a Dipper de unirse a ella y entregarle al esfera, el no seria capaz de decirle que no a una Wendy Convertida en Princesa demoníaca, era u plan simple e infalible.

Casi explota de ira y pánico tras ver como, de una forma totalmente sorprendente, impresionante y casi enternecedora, Dipper tras confesarle su amor de la maniera mas sincera posible y tierna, cosa que emociono mucho a Slaanesh y sus Diablillas (pero con la idea de corromperlo aun mas), asesinaba a Wendy de un disparo a la cabeza y guardaba su alma en la esfera, con esta acción todos los planes de Slaanesh se cortocircuitaban.

ESO no se lo espero nunca, y hubiera enloquecido de ira destructiva, si rápidamente no se hubiera forzado a calmarse y dado cuenta que no todo estaba perdido, aun quedaba una alternativa: convertirse en la mujer que EL la amara a ella, a Slaanesh.

Y lo único que Slaanesh necesitaba para que Dipper la amara hasta la locura, hasta el punto de entregarle su alma y las almas de toda La Tierra, era una insignificante mirada, con una sola mirada directa a la princesa del placer, todo ser vivo que no fuera un dios o un demonio, le entregaría su alma, ningún mortal jamas había podido resistir mirarla directamente y seguir cuerdo, no importa que su voluntad fuera tan dura como el adamantium, y Dipper no iba a ser la excepción.

El único problema era que, debido a que Dipper estaba bajo el poder de Bill y su trato, Ninguno de los demonios de ningún dios podía traer a Dipper al Inmaterium, y si no podía traerlo a su palacio no podía verla, y abrir una ventana ala realidad no tendría el mismo efecto.

Pero eso no la detuvo, pues como dicen los mortales: "Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, La montaña ira a Mahoma"

Gracias al Raromaggedon las lineas entre el plano material e inmaterial se desdibujaron, lo suficiente como para que alguno de los dioses del panteón pudiera entrar al plano físico, la única razón por la que ninguno de ellos lo había hecho es que no tenían ningún motivo, sus demonios, Marines y cultistas podían conquistar La Tierra sin su presencia (aun con Cipher) por lo que ninguno tenia un motivo real para ir.

Hasta ahora.

Ella se Levanto de su trono y moviendo se de la manera mas sensual que incluso se podia imaginar, cosa que hizo desmayar a muchas de las diablillas que la rodeaban, y abrió un portal lo bastante grande como para que ella y un ejercito de sus seguidores.

se dirigio su mirada al ejercito que llevaria consigo, y hablo.

_"Nos vamos al la tierra, tenemos que ser rápidos, una vez los otros dioses se den cuanta de mi plan, de lo que estoy haciendo, harán lo mismo que yo y trataran de arrebatarme a Dipper y esas almas, **y eso no puede permitirse**"_ dijo Slaanesh mientras pronunciaba la ultima frase con un tono extremadamente oscuro, tanto que sus seguidores pasaron de estar emocionados a estar totalmente asustados de su diosa patrona. Slaanesh continuo.

_"esta sera la mas grande e importante batalla de todas, si lo logramos tendremos la victoria máxima que me dará todo el poder y la gloria que a mi me corresponde, que demostrar a todos los incrédulos y equivocados tontos que sirven a los otros dioses, quien es el mas poderoso de todos de una ves por todas, " _ hizo una pausa silenciosa y una enorme sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro, una sonrisa depredadora y el resto de su rostro mostraba una psicótica y muy emocionada, pero a la vez perversa, mirada.

_" y por encima de todo, esta victoria nos dará el máximo premio, ¡la caída del anatema!, con su mundo conquistado y con el derrotado, ¡finalmente todos verán que YO soy la máxima y toda poderosa diosa de todos, ¡solo les quedara postrarse ante mi!, ¡así que vamos!, ¡por que la victoria es nuestra!" _

tras oír ese discurso por parte de su Princesa, el miedo anterior sentido fue reemplazado con por emoción, el silencio con bramidos de emoción pura y sin diluir, y también con gemidos orgamiscos intensos al oír su voz, esta seria una victoria decisiva y si lo hacían bien, su diosa los recompensaría con los placeres mas inimaginable, por lo que una vez Slaanesh cruzo el portal, sus devotos se apresuraron rápidamente a su lado.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la Tierra.

un Marine Espacial del Caos, de nombre Sergei Vladimir, estaba junto a sus compañeros esperando instrucciones de sus superiores. el era un Exterminador del Caos, un marine con un rango y poder adquiridos después de siglos de mucha traición , matanzas, tortura, conquistas y demás en pro de demostrar ser digno ante los ojos de sus dioses, había logrado volverse el líder de una banda de guerra llamada los Sevensons de la legión Los Nightlords, que por lo que parece esta banda en particular eran descendientes de una princesa demonio de Slaanesh llamada MA7 y eran una familia muy grande, para el habia sido un gran día para ser un seguidor de los Poderes Ruinosos, esta invasión era de lo mas especial, las victorias obtenidas aquí eran mas valiosas que cualquier otra, esto era Santa Terra, o al menos una versión de ella, estaba de lo mas feliz por haber sido escogido para conquistar este mundo, de tener éxito aquí podría ser ascendido a campeón, y quizás hasta podrían el y los suyos convertirse en príncipes demonios.

Pero aunque ya masacraron a todos los seres vivos de la tierra, la invasion se quedo en "pausa" y, por lo que tenia entendido, esto era por que solo quedaba un obstáculo que le impedía a sus dioses obtener el tan ansiado triunfo, pero era algo insignificante que ya se estaba resolviendo.

volviendo con Dipper y su situación nada cambio mucho.

Bill esperaba que Dipper usara el sentido común (que ironía) y finalmente se diera cuanta que no tenia escapatoria, le dijo que la oferta seguía en pie y esperaba la obvia aceptación de esta por parte del muchacho.

Pero a cambio solo recibió la risa mas seca, fría e incomoda que el y los otros habían escuchado jamas, una risa que solo podría salir de la carcasa hueca y muerta de un cadáver que se congeló hasta la muerte, una solitaria muerte en medio de la nada congelada de un páramo de hielo.

"ya no tengo nada" su voz estaba igual, la fuerza en su voz y sus palabras carecían de vida, aunque lo que le había parecido emocionante a lo que lo rodeaban, para ellos, entendieron que su lucha ya era inútil, que ya no tenia nada por lo que seguir luchando, el aun continuaba de rodillas con los ojos cerrado y la mirada hacia el suelo.

Bill al oírlo se alegro.

"pero no te preocupes chico, todavía puedes tener el poder y tu chica, solo entregame la esfera y la revivire para que justo pasen un eternidad de diversión sin fin" insistió Bill.

"ya lo perdí todo, todo lo que amaba, todo mi mundo, mi familia, misa amigos. Todo" dijo con esa misma voz sin vida otra vez y continuo. " te daría la esfera, pero aun me queda algo a lo que aferrarme" dijo Dipper con un hilo de emoción diminuto en su voz creciendo.

Esto llamo la atencion a Bill y los otros y mucho, ¿algo a lo que aferrarse? ¿de que estaba hablando?: La Tierra era un infierno, aniquilaron de las maneras mas horribles a todo los humanos que quedanban frente a el, perodio su hogar, su familia, sus amigos ,sus camaradas, ¡y hasta se vio obligado a matar con sus propias manos al amor de su vida!. pero antes de que pudieran molestar en preguntar Dipper continuo.

"y ese algo, ¡es verlos sufrir por la eternidad!" y fue de esta forma que la voz del chico paso de estar vacua a estar cargada de un ira justa, como si de una supernova estallando se tratara. cosa que hubiera provocado que todos los demonios que lo rodeaban estallaran de la risa... de no ser por que todo en el muchacho, desde su postura, su voz hasta su mirada, que era mas intensa que el calor del núcleo de cualquier sol, no les gustaba nada.

pero un demonio de Slaanesh, con una arrogancia mas grande que si mismo, pregunto de la manera mas engreída que pudo: "¿y como piensas hacer eso, tu un niño que no es mas que el producto de una civilización defectuoso y cuyo único propósito es ser el juguete de cualquiera con mas poder que tu, que es decir todo el que no sea tu?"

Dipper levanto la esfera para que todos la vieran, todos los demonios que la miraban lo hacían con un hambre enorme, muchos se lamieron los labios (los que tenían labios) o toda la cabeza con sus larguísimas lenguas, en el caso de los Slanneshi, pero también sentían curiosidad de por que se las mostraba y Dipper hablo.

"con esto, esto sera el instrumento para su eterno sufrimiento" Dipper Dijo con una determinación e su voz que no tenia medida alguna, y continuo.

"yo se por que desean tanto esto, una vez consuman estas almas, arrastran la tierra al inmaterium, a su reino de caos y terror donde estas almas seran su eterno juguete, al consumir las almas dentro de la esfera conquistaran por completo la tierra y sus habitantes, **¡Y YO JAMAS LO PERMITIRÉ!**" lo ultimo lo grito, y su grito fue tan atronador como una super nova estallando.

"yo finalmente descubrí por que esto era tan importante para ustedes, por que me ofrecen todo ese poder, todas esas oportunidades, por que para tener el control total de La Tierra, para corromperla hasta el núcleo, tienen que devorar las almas dentro del mundo, eso es obligatorio. " digo aquel muchacho mientras miraba mas de cerca el orbe y continuo "y eso no lo permitiré, yo luchare, luchare, resistiré y me mantendré firme, aunque me conviertan en su juguete personal, hasta que el propio universo muera, hasta que la ultima estrella de la creación finalmente se enfrié y se apague por siempre" dijo mientras, sin que se diera cuenta, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo breve, breve pero intenso que aunado a la postura y la determinación en su voz, mostraba cuan enserio hablaba y cuan determinado estaba a cumplir su nuevo cometido.

"aparir de ahora me convertiré en el guardián eterno de la humanidad, y no importa cuanto me torturen ninguno de ustedes, cada vez que me hagan sufrir yo me reiré, me reiré y disfrutare de ver como con odio, ira y frustración yo me convertí en la única cosa que jamas les permitirá triunfar, sera una larga y dolorosa eternidad, pero disfrutare cada segundo que ustedes sufrirán conmigo" finalizo con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras veía a cada uno de los demonios y abominaciones que lo rodeaban.

A estos seres les hubiera parecido extremadamente gracioso ese discurso, un humano, sin algún poder alguno, mas que una inmortalidad prestada, sin ningún arma, sin nada de nada y con un cuerpo de un niño de 12 años. planeaba hacerle frente el solo, hubiera sido algo lo suficientemente ridículo como para regresar a muchos de ellos, producto de una muerte provocada a raíz de un ataque de risa histérica e incontrolable.

Si, se habrían reído de semejante ridiculez, de no ser por que no podían sentir ni ápice de duda en su voz, no podían ver un atibo microscópico de mentira en su mente y su espíritu brillaba intensamente cual hiper nova. lejos de parecerles graciosa la situación se sentían una rabia inconmensurable por ello, sentian como si estuvieran tragándose un muy desagradable y acido veneño que quema al bajar por sus gargantas y les provocaba una nusea violenta.

Bill fue el primero en responder, se notaba que fue al que menos le gusto la actitud de Dipper "escucha muchacho, te estoy ofreciendo una ganga aquí, no me hagas cambiar de opinión pues puedo hacer que pierdas aun mas" dijo con una voz que delataba que no le gustaba una mierda como Dipper se dirigía hacia ellos , el continuo "no me hagas ponerme **de mal humor niño, recuerda que aquí tu solo eres un peón de mi juego, uno que estoy considerando seriamente descartar**". la ultima frase la digo con su voz poniéndose aun mas profunda y oscura, mientras su único ojo se ponía negro, su pupila amarilla y su cuerpo adquiría un color sangre oscura.

Pero lejos de provocar miedo o algo similar, Dipper solo se rio de sus palabras, como si un amigo le hubiera un una tonteria chistosa.

"Creo que se te olvido tus propias reglas Bill, no puedes simplemente cancelar el trato, hasta que yo no me rinda ninguno tomara esta esfera, y ya que estoy mas que dispuesto a pasar la eternidad con ustedes, creo que te debo agradecer por darme la única cosa con la que puedo negarte a ti y los tuyos la victoria, ¿no es irónico?" Dipper finalizo con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

Y eso fue el punto de quiebre para cierto Demonio Mayor, Skarbrand estaba corriendo hacia el y, al igual que un tren a toda velocidad, se dirigía hacia Dipper lleno de una rabia asesina aun mayor por las palabras del muchacho, el gigantesco demonio rojo apartaba o partía a todo y todos los que se le cruzara por el camino con sus hachas, estaba mas furioso de lo que jamas estuvo, y decir eso de un demonio de Khorne, y mas aun de este demonio en particular era decir mucho.

**"¡SKARBRAND ODIA QUE LO INSULTEN, SKARBRAND ODIA QUE HABLEN DEMACIADO Y SKARBRAND ODIA A LOS ARROGANTES, Y TU ERES DEMASIADO DE TODO ESO!" **dijo totalmente embravecido aquel demonio, el cual ya se habia puesto por delante de Bill y levantaba una de sus hachas listo para partir en dos a aquel muchacho.

Dipper no dijo nada, no le daba tiempo, lo único que hizo fue apartar la esfera del rango de impacto mientras se cubría con el brazo.

Antes de que Bill pudiera hacer o decir algo, antes de que algunos de los presentes pensara en algo, antes de que la recién llegada Slaanesh se hiciera notar su presencia a los demás. Skarbrand bajo su hacha con todas sus fuerzas para impactarlo antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo.

Y fue justo hay que todo cambio... el mismo tiempo se detuvo por completo.

todo de repente estaba pintado con un blanco y rosa pálido, todo se habían congelado, cada demonio, abominacion y Marine del Caos estaban paralizados donde estaban, el hacha de Skarbrand había quedado a solo centímetros de impactar contra Dipper.

por encima de toda la escena había un grupo de espectadores lo mas variopinto observando como todo se había desarrollado.

Uno era lo que parecía ser una ángel guerrera, portaba una espada con runas grabadas, y vestía una armadura llena de símbolos sagrados, entre ellos la Fleur de Lis que era la que mas se repetía en su armadura, ya sea como ornamento o dibujo, tenia cabello blanco que llegaba hasta sus hombros y era muy bella.

Los otros eran una familia de cuatro estaban en una nube sentados, una mujer, un hombre y un par de niños.

El ultimo era el que mas destacaba de todos y no solo por su gran tamaño, era una silueta hecha de una blanca y solida luz pura, sin rostro, con una corona de laurel de oro, y por ultimo tenia el mas fabuloso, pulcro y hermoso cabello, lacio y de color castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros. lo que mas destacaba era que este ser hecho de luz estaba en un bote hecho de oro y con diversas joyas incrustadas.

"bueno, hay esta el, finalmente después de pasar tanto" dijo la madre de el grupo familiar, su voz sonaba llena de alivio, como si un enorme peso de encima se le fuera levantado.

**"Ah, excelente, gracias por vuestra compañía, fue algo bastante grato tenerlos cerca, y gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mi" **dijo aquel ser de luz con una cálida, sincera y agradable voz la cual estaba acompañada por un eco.

"no fue nada, fue muy agradable estar con usted también señor Starchild" dijo la madre, antes de que frunciera el ceño con preocupación "solo desearía habernos podido despedir de el" dijo la madre con algo de tristeza, misma tristeza y algo de decepción reflejada en los rostro de su familiares.

**"No se sientas tan triste Señora Mary, hiciste todo lo que podías y todo lo que el necesitaba, sin ti y tu familia, el no seria el determinado, incorruptible y honrado ser humano que Dipper es hoy" **Dijo el ángel a la madre de familia a modo de consuelo, su femenina, suave y celestial voz ayudaba bastante.

El resto de la familia Hason no necesitaba decir nada, solo la madre tenia algunas ultimas cosas que sacarse del pecho.

"¿sabes Lady San Celestine?, usted tiene razón, aunque no le dije adiós, aunque no pudiera asegurarme de que este bien, creo que la situación no es tan mala, solo espero poder volver a verlo alguna vez."

**"No te preocupes, te prometo asegurarme de que algún día puedas verlo de nuevo, aun que te fueras a ir por siempre, el legado de todo lo que has hecho vivirá por siempre" **le digo de a modo de consuelo a la Mary el llamado Starchild, sus palabras trajeron una sonrisa de felicidad al rostro de la mujer

"gracias, espero que puedas protegerlo mejor que yo" dijo Mary.

hubo un largo momento de silencio hasta que Celestine hablo.

**"vamos, es la hora de irse"**

"tienes razón, es hora de acabar con esto" dijo determinada Mary.

**"Adiós Hansons, adiós Mary nos veremos algún día"**

"nos vemos Señor Estelar"

San Celestine se acerco a la familia y extendió su mano, tanto la mano de el santo en vida como la familia se empezó a iluminar de color dorado, un brillo que se hacia cada vez mas intenso, eso era normal cuando te unías de forma casi definitiva al mas allá.

antes de ser consumidos por completo y desaparecer, Mary miro hacia un Dipper congelado y le grito.

"¡hey! ¡hey Dipper!" llamo la matriarca de la familia, con la esperanza de que el mencionada pudiera escucharla de algún modo "¡te deseo mucha felicidad a ti y a Wendy!" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desparecer junto con su familia en un estallido de luz.

una vez terminada su tarea, San Celestine se dirigió hacia Starchild.

**"Adios por ahora, Lord Starchild" **

**"Te veo luego Celestine" **dijo Starchild, Celestine partió y finalmente solo quedo aquella entidad en el bote.

**"Así que finalmente lo hice, he estado esperando por mucho tiempo por alguien como tu Manson Dipper Pine, un determinado, valiente, compasivo, desinteresado y digno héroe como tu" **dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Dipper y luego solto una pequeña y suave risa.

**"Esto sera como volver a casa, cuando todo era mejor" **Dijo el Starchild mientras se iluminaba y, tanto el como su bote, se conviertan en una esfera de luz con varios anillos de oro envolviendo dicha esfera, la cual descendía hacia Dipper.

Tan pronto como entro en contacto con Dipper, y tan pronto como lo hizo el tiempo no solo volvió a la normalidad, sino que de Dipper estallo lo que solo se puede describir como una hipernova de luz, haciendo estremecer la Tierra entera provocando todo tipos de efectos diferentes a medida que se hacia mas y mas grande, y mas y mas brillante la cual tuvo muchísimo efectos diferentes.

La Esfera de las Almas que Dipper portaba empezó a desquebrajarse hasta romperse por completo, liberando todas las almas y personas dentro de ella.

Skarbrand fue empujado hacia atrás por una fuerza millones de veces superior a el que, y solo iba en aumento.

Todos los demonios fueron repelidos por la inmensa explosión de luz, los cinco ejércitos, cada uno con miles de millones de demonios tan aterradores como poderosos, fueron barridos de la existencia, expulsados de la Tierra y desterrados nuevamente a sus reinos en el inmaterium, junto con Slaanesh, Bill y sus abominaciones retorcidas.

Todos los Marines Espaciales que servían al Caos fueron cegados por la tan intensa luz, así como también prendieron en llamas y ellos gritaban de agonía y caían de rodillas al sentir las llamas purificadoras envolviéndolos, un fuego tan intenso que hizo brillar sus armaduras al rojo vivo mientras aun las traían puestas, los cultistas y psikers que los acompañaban sufrieron el mismo destino.

Toda la locura, el daño y veneno causado al mundo gracias al raromagedon se revirtió, las barreras entre lo material e inmaterial fueron reparadas, todas las grietas y portales por los que los demonios y demás llegaron fueron sellados nuevamente.

Aquella luz solo se hacia mas y mas brillante, termino no solo por envolver toda la Tierra sino que se expandió mas allá, todos los planetas y demás objetos en el sistema solar, desde el Sol hasta la Nube de Oort (el borde del sistema solar) fueron tragados por aquella luz, para luego desaparecer de esa realidad con todo y sol.

* * *

Mientras tanto, dentro de muchos milenios en el futuro, una galaxia muy oscura y lejana, en un planeta devastado por la eterna guerra, los guardias imperiales se reunían.

Un pobre y solitario soldado reflexionaba sobre el significado de su vida y propia existencia en el gran orden de las cosas cosa que, alerta de spoiler, era insignificante, reclutado para unirse al ejercito, de una forma para nada obligada e injusta, y ser separado hace mas de 10 años de su familia en aquel mundo agrícola. siendo arrojado de un mundo a otro, peleando en el nombre del todo poderoso Dios-Emperador, y matando a cuando enemigo de la humanidad sea posible.

Todo día tras día, año tras año para que el Dios-Emperador se contente y lo bendiga, para que escuche sus plegarias de poder volver a casa, todos los años peleando contra todos los horrores que esta galaxia tenia para ofrecer, con la esperanza de que volviéndose un soldado de élite que aniquile todo lo que amenaza a la humanidad, el todo poderoso de oro desde El Trono Dorado en Terra, escucharía sus oraciones.

Pero los años pasan y el sigue en la lucha sin ningún cambio.

"estoy empezando a creer que esto es una perdida de tiempo" dijo aquel soldado desanimado y sin esperanza.

hasta que de repente algo paso, vio una luz en el cielo desde la ventana de su tienda de campaña, que sea de noche hizo mas fácil para el y muchos otros soldados verla, salio de la tienda de campaña hasta el centro del campamento baso, allí se encontró con mucho otros de su compañeros y hasta el propio Comisario a cargo de su pelotón, todos estaban atentos por si esa luz en realidad era un ataque enemigo el que se dirigía hacia ellos.

De repente ese diminuto punto de luz estallo iluminando los cielos nocturnos, haciendo todo tan brillante que parecía de día ,el día mas brillante jamas visto, pero lejos de estar asustado o llenos de ira, aquella luz los los hizo sentirse felices, llenos de valor, fuerza, vida y felicidad de una forma que jamas lo sintieron nunca.

Algo de decía a ese solitario soldado, mientras observaba aquella luz hacerse mas y mas brillante, que este año si se iría a casa.

* * *

En otro lado exacto de la Galaxia, un solitario Marine Espacial de los Ángeles Sangrientos, regresaba de cumplir con su deber mas sagrado: seguir la voluntad del Emperador cada día de su vida, lo que implicaba pelear durante siglos y siglos contra horrores que enloquecerían a un hombre normal con solo verlo, si es que el horror en cuestión, no lo mata primero.

contemplaba el cielo mientras esperaba que el transporte a su próxima misión, la vida de un Marine es dura, un hombre comuna no podría sobrevivir ni un solo día en la vida de un Marine Espacial, mucho menos los 2 siglos de vida que este Marine de roja armadura a vivido, como por ejemplo hoy, tal parece que le toca volver inmediatamente al campo de batalla en un mundo que esta siendo consumido por la horda Tiranidos,.

Era algo extremadamente duro, pero debía soportarlo.

Vio una luz en el cielo, sus hermanos de la batalla se acercaron a el, pues como el, pensaban que su transporte había llegado.

Aquel diminuto punto de luz en el cielo se convirtió en una nova brillante, aun mas que el sol, pero en vez de sentirse amenazados se sintieron orgullosos.

Tanto aquel marine como sus Hermanos de la Batalla, sintieron que su eterno deber era menos pesado y mas satisfactorio.

* * *

La luz solo seguía creciendo mas hasta abarcar toda la galaxia entera, siendo un brillo luminoso aun mas grande que la propia galaxia, iluminando el vació del espacio.

en su epicentro alguien se levanto de lo que debería ser el suelo en frotándose la cabeza. sentía que la hubiera dormido golpeándola en la cabeza con un tren, pero el dolor que tenia en su cabeza tras despertar se desvanecía rápidamente, lo que no solo le permitió recordar que lo ultimo que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia, fue a Dipper disparandole a ella en la cabeza, sino que le daba tiempo para mirar a su alrededor, solo para encontrar que no importa a donde mirara solo veía luz blanca pura.

hasta que de entre tanta luz blanca, justo frete a ella y a unos pocos metros, una figura alta y masculina surgió de entre tanta luz, al verlo, Wendy pensó inmediatamente que este sujeto en cuestión debía ser un Emperador o un dios, pues la vestimenta que traía era la que usaría el miembro mas importante de la realeza en una gala, con una capa rojo rubí, pantalones blancos, hombreras y botas , estaba decorada a mas no poder con una enorme cantidad de símbolos, medallas y demás hechos de oro y con todo tipo de joyas de todo tipo de forma incrustadas, todo colocado de tal forma que se veía extremadamente bien.

Pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevo cuando lo vio a la cara, no por tener el mas largo y fabuloso cabello castaño con una corona de laurel de oro, no por que sus ojos brillaban con una intensa luz dorada. No, no fue nada de eso, lo que en verdad la sorprendió fue que reconoció de quien era la cara de ese glorioso tipo: era la de Dipper.

"¿Dipper?" dijo a modo de susurro, su asombro y confusión le impedían decir cualquier otra cosa.

Atrás de aquel sujeto había un gigantesco hombre vestido con una armadura de oro, decorada aun mas que que que la vestimenta de Dipper, era similar a Dipper en muchos aspectos, solo que era mas grande que el por varias cabezas, y su rostro parecía haber sido cincelado en piedra por lo mejores escultores de la historia.

Antes de que Wendy pudiera hablar, el gigante dorado hablo con una voz potente, majestuosa, gloriosa y capas de comandar a ejércitos completos a enfrentas a los mismos dioses, y ganar.

**"PARA TI Y PARA TODOS, LO MEJOR POR AHORA ES OLVIDAR". **

Antes de que Wendy le pudiera preguntar a que se refería, el hombre de oro extendió una de sus manos y un brillo dorado lo ilumino todo.

* * *

Dipper se despertó de repente y se pregunto donde estaba, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un autobus con su hermana aun lado suyo dormida.

miro por la ventana y leyó un letreo que le llamo la atención.

"Bienvenido a Gravity Falls"

**Continuara.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_**uuuuuufffff, despues de tanto, finalmente puedo traerles esta actualización de este capitulo que tanto deseaba escribirles. de momento no tengo tiempo para hablarles, así que solo me despediré, no sin antes darle las gracias a todos lo que siguen y han leído tanto esta historia como las demás, recuerden dejar sus comentarios diciendome que les parecio, eso me anima a sacar mas, mas rapido y mejor.**_

_**gracias a ustedes por todo queridos lectores.**_


	5. Un Sueño no tan Lejano

**Capitulo 4: **

**"Un sueño no tan lejano"**

Dolor...

Agonía...

Desesperación...

ira...

Incertidumbre...

Podredumbre...

Tentación...

Todo esos sentimientos amalgamados y multiplicados a la millonésima potencia, en un sufrimiento sin paralelo padecido por mas de 10 milenios desde que fue el sepultado en esta que a sido su tumba desde asu ya muchos siglos, aun que llamado "tumba" es algo que quizás esta fuera de fuera de lugar ya que no esta muerto del todo... todavía, su "tumba" era en realidad un soporte vital gigantesco, una maquina colosal, en cuyas doradas profundidades, su cuerpo a estado sepultado por 101 siglos completos...

...Y contando.

Un tiempo en el cual su destrozado y roto cuerpo paso de se un excelente y perfecto molde de la evolución, a una cascara marchita y seca, pero a esto por nada se lo puede llamar vida, ninguna de las maravillosas características de la vida a estado presente en todos estos años, solo una chispas que cada siglo se desvanecen mas y mas rápido, y duran cada vez menos.

Y todo por culpa de su mas amado y mas reverenciado hijo favorito, uno de sus dos favoritos, el cual fue convencido junto a otros 8 (9?) de sus 18 hermanos, de que el gigante e incorruptible hombre dorado cubierto de luz divina, que salvo a la humanidad en su hora mas oscura de la extinción y el olvido, y que creo un poderoso Imperium llenos de las armas y soldados mas poderosos creados jamas. Era una mala persona que planeaba deshacerse de ellos una vez terminaran su trabajo, después de todo lo que costo crearlos, y por 4 demoníacas, enloquecidas y malignas entidades devoradora almas de otro universo que se auto proclamaban dioses.

El sabe que cometió muchos errores, la mayoría con sus propios hijos y en el momento mas importante, sabe que en sus manos hay mas sangre que en las de todos los dictadores de la Tierra puestos juntos, pero todo lo que hizo fue por un amor mas grande que quizás su propio poder, amor a la humanidad, para asegurarle un futuro mejor y un mañana mas brillante.

Y por que al final, en esta galaxia que sin razón odia a los humanos, no había otras opciones, y de hecho, todas eran malas decisiones, y estaba en las manos de El tomarlas, soportar el ingente peso de esa carga para poder salvarlos de la extinción y el olvido.

Incontables e Invaluables bellezas perdidas, Incontables e insufribles batallas... incontables vidas perdidas... inmisericordes guerras libradas hasta el triunfo, todo por darle a esa especie al que le tanto amaba, y sigue amando, el mas grande y único regalo que tras tanta lucha buscaba darles: Un día mas.

Y justo cuando estaban por salir de esa era oscura y regresar a la era dorada, La Herejía sucede, todo empeora y el termina encerrado el esta maquina llamada "El Trono Dorado", donde cada segundo de su conciencia el lo utiliza para mantener encendido un faro psíquico masivo que permite a su imperio moverse entre las estrellas.

Nada a cambiado solo empeoro, y para echarle mas sal a sus heridas, o mejor dicho ácido muriático, su omnisciencia le permite ver como aquel sueño de una radiante y poderosa humanidad, movida por el avance, el progreso, la razón y el valor. fue convertido en una parodia retorcida y arruinada, una en que la humanidad es un totalitario y dictatorial teocracia, un pútrido cadáver de su antigua gloria movido por el miedo, el odio, la ignorancia. un Imperio de la humanidad pero sin humanidad, el cual a olvidado las enseñanzas que El alguna vez le dio, y una de las pruebas mas grandes de eso es que, de manera muy ironía, El es su unico y verdadero dios.

Pudo ver como la humanidad, alguna vez dueños de todas las estrellas del firmamento, se volvían un animal enjaulado y enloquecido por el miedo, la paranoia y el fanatismo, esto al estar siendo atacadas por los 8 costados desde hace mas de 11.000 años, luchando sin descanso en una guerra que no parece tener fin, en una galaxia que que odia sin razón a la humanidad, llena de innumerables amenazas que solo quieren eliminar de la creación a esta especie en particular.

La Humanidad a peleado contra todos ellos y los a a eliminado a casi todos, en un Gran Juego en que incansablemente lucha por ganar contra los Grandes Jugadores, y estos son:

Por un lado estaban los brutales Pieles Verdes, en grupos de miles de millones arrasando, conquistando, matando todos los planetas a su paso, aun que no en ese orden, Los Orkoz son maquinas de matar y pelear, y la galaxia es su patio de juegos.

Por otro, y con gran similitud, se hallaba el enjambre Tiranido, provenientes de otra galaxia, los cuales devoraban todo a su paso.

En otra parte podía ver a todas las facciones Eldars, los restos de una civilización que, en antaño, gobernó la galaxia y fue la especie suprema, pero su arrogancia, hedonismo y locura hizo caer a su imperio y creo un nuevo "tumor" de la realidad, ahora solo quedan los remanentes de su pueblo, los cuales manipulaban a su gente para el propio y exclusivo beneficio de su raza, prefiriendo la arrogancia por encima de la supervivencia y tratando de resucitar en vano su antigua gloria.

Por otro lado, sus primos Oscuros, herederos mejorados de la perversa locura que condujo a la caída de su imperio, no se preocupaban por otra cosa que llenarse de los mas torcido, depravados, ruines y sanguinarios excesos, hay destinos peores que la muerte y los Eldars Oscuros es uno de ellos.

Luego estaban los antiguos enemigos de los Eldar y Orkoz, remanentes de una de las primeras civilizaciones del universo: Los Necrones, estas literales maquinas de matar han despertado de pues de decenas de millones de años de su letargo para reclamar como suya la galaxia una vez mas. aun que eso signifique borrar todo atisbo de vida de la misma. cosa que son capases de lograr, contando con una tecnología tan avanzada y poderosa que es confundida con magia, Los Necrones son la representación hecha metal y poder de la muerte.

Y por ultimo el mas grande enemigo de todo lo que existe, la razón de su misma existencia, los Poderes Ruinosos, Los Hermanos Oscuros, Los Tumores de la Realidad, mejor conocidos como Los Dioses del Caos, creados en un universo hecho de energía psíquica pura, creados a partir de una amalgama de las mas violenta, retorcida, dañina y corrompidas emociones y conceptos dados vida y conciencia, ellos y sus huestes demoníacas corrompen a los seres del plano material mediante sus llamados "Regalos", sus supuestas "Bendiciones", corrompiendo con Violencia, Excesos, Engaños y Decadencia a los seres del plano material, todo para ser alimentados sin cesar, aun cuando eso signifique la destrucción completa de la misma realidad. ellos no son seres pensantes como creen sus seguidores y cultistas, que no son mas que ingenuos que caen en la trampa de estos infames seres.

El fue creado con el propósito, el objetivo y el deber de proteger a la humanidad de estas criaturas, convirtiéndose en la antítesis misma de estos seres malignos, en un Avatar Incorruptible del Orden que pusiera fin a ellos, asegurara un futuro prospero para la humanidad y estos pudieran tomar el lugar que se merecen entre las estrellas del firmamento, como dueños de las misma. Cosa que hubiera logrado de no ser por la traición de su hijo y la perdida de sus otros 8 hijos, ademas de la muerte de su mejor amigo Malcador.

Sin nadie lo bastante competente para manejar el imperio, este se convirtio en una brutal dictadura cuyo agarre de hierro es lo único que mantiene a la humanidad como especie viva, pero que ha dejado al borde de la muerte y el olvido lo mejor que la humanidad como concepto representa.

El podía ver planetas y sectores enteros arder, en una de insondables veces, en los fuegos de la guerra gracias a un problema que fácilmente pudo resolverse con un simple dialogo, gracia a la brutal xenofobia del imperio las pocas veces que pudo haber paz se han destruido.

Vio vidas destruidas, corrompidas, perdidas y condenadas por el caos y la infernal locura que se vivía en el milenio 40 de la humanidad, Sentía a la perfección todo el inconmensurable dolor de su cuerpo marchito. Y lo peor: oia las risas y susurros de los dioses sedientos, sus mayores enemigos, Khorne El Señor de Los Craneos le describía como su masacre ahogaría en sangre hasta el ultimo habitante de la galaxia, Nurgle El Padre de las Enfermedades le decía con emoción que, una vez su vida terminara de apagarse El Trono de Oro, tendria la libertad de repartir sus regalos a diestra y siniestra, Tzeencht le hablaba de lo emocionado que estaba de que todo estaba saliendo justo como lo planeo.

Y por ultimo Slaanesh la princesa de los excesos, ella le susurraba con su voz perversa y melodiosa los bien que El se sentiría si simplemente se rindiera, que si dejara de esforzarse usando todo su poder para mantener el Astronómico encendido, que si dejara de concentrarse cada segundo en mantener la grieta que había en Terra cerrada, y simplemente descansara y se dedicara a hacer otras cosa mas placenteras, cosas en la que ella con gusto le ayudaría, si le dejara hacerse cargo de todo, entonces todo seria mejor, todo seria **_perfecto_**.

Todos los días a cada segundo en el plano material, y una insondable cantidad de tiempo en el plano inmaterial, El a sentido el aplastante peso de sus voces.

No tenia boca, pero necesitaba con urgencia gritar.

Era un horror interminable, era una oscuridad infinita, era una pesadilla de la que no podia despertar no importa que se arrancaran los parpados, era un infierno mas terrible y grotesco de lo que se podia imaginar, era... era... era...

Era demasiado.

Era demasiado!

Era demasiado!

Era demasiado!

**ERA DEMASIADO!**

**ERA DEMACIADOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

Dipper abrió sus ojos, se levanto rápidamente de su posición, y se agarro el pecho de una forma tan rápida y violenta como en la que su respiración estaba.

Observo a su alrededor buscando una respuesta rápida de donde el podía estar, y la hallo al ver a su hermana Mabel dormida en le asiento de al lado, rápidamente se calmo cuando los recuerdo de donde estaba y ver a su hermana se mezclaron.

Se sentó otra vez al lado de su hermana, esta se recostó en su hombro al sentir de cerca la presencia y el calor de su hermano, mientras el se sorprendió de que ella tuviera el sueño tan pesado como para no despertarse por el pequeño alboroto que causo, el recordó que estaba en un viaje a Gravity Falls con su hermana, a pasar el verano con su tío abuelo Stan, y lo comprobó cuando pudo ver por la ventana del autobús un letrero que decía:

**"Bienvenido a Gravity Falls"**

Dio un profundo y decidió volverse a dormir lo que quedaba de trayecto.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta de hilo de sangre que salia desde su nariz hasta su barbilla, o de el brillo de sus ojos cual soles incandescentes.

* * *

Encerrada dentro de esa pútrida prisión por el Padre de las Plagas, después de perder a su esposo y a su hija directa, después de ser profanada como un juguete de aquella aberración creada por la depravación de sus hijos, y luego de caer en la custodia de Padre de las Plagas, obligada a ver como sus hijos se mataban entre si y a cualquiera que no fuera como ellos.

Unos para defender y tratar de recuperar su antigua gloria, otros por la mera diversión de torturar y alimentarse del dolor de sus victimas, el infortunio de caer en manos de los hijos que, de alguna manera, hicieron que la locura que destruyo a su gente fuera peor, es tan infinitamente grande como el de caer en manos de un demonio.

Después se quedar como la prisionera de la podredumbre, testifico la masacre de incontables vidas inocentes, la destrucción y corrupción de la vida por parte de su captor y de sus hermanos, todo mientras era usada como sujeto de pruebas para crear nuevos "regalos" que el Padre de las Plagas y los suyos esparciría sobre los inocentes.

Y todo lo que podía hacer Ella era llorar y sufrir por la inmisericorde, pesadillesca, hórrida realidad que era ahora su vida.

Y lo peor de todo era ver que sus hijos tuvieron la oportunidad de salir a delante, de superar esta adversidad con la ayuda de la humanidad, pero prefirieron el orgullo por sobre la vida una y otra vez.

Y una vez mas... Ella solo pudo llorar. Llorar por cada muerte, cada madre y desesperado que pedían a gritos que no se llevaran a sus hijos, por cada alma que rogaba por la muerte para acabar con el sufrimiento al que fue sometida, llorar al ver como por poder, inmortalidad y ascensos se destruían de la manera mas horribles y vomitivas incontables vidas inocentes.

Llorar por que en la galaxia ya no se creía en la inocencia, el perdón o la bondad, en su lugar solo se creía en diferentes grados de culpa, condena inflexible y odio eterno sin razón.

se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos, y con largos y enormes caudales ríos del mas puro e inclemente dolor corriendo por su bello rostro, exclamo con gritos desesperado:

Basta!

Basta!

Basta!

BASTA!

**BASTA!**

**BASTAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

Pacifica se despertó violentamente aterrada, triste y soltando un grito silencioso dolor, no se podía mover y tenia un dolor terrible proveniente de su vientre, el dolor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo fue atronador, como si un puño de fuerza infinita la aplastara, no podía respira pues en su pecho se sentía aplastado el peso de un continente entero, sus venas ardiendo como si por ellas corriera magna ardiendo del centro de la tierra, y su cabeza sentía que estaba por estallar, aun que el peor dolor vino de su vientre el cual se sen abrumado por una mezcla inclemente de todos los dolores anteriores mencionados.

Por suerte para Pacifica, tan rápido comenzó el tortuoso evento termino, un alivio masivo recorrió su cuerpo y se sintió como un soplo de el mas fresco de los aires tras estar expuesto a al calor de las llamas del infierno. ya con ese evento terminado ella pudo moverse y sentir otras cosas, sentía la suavidad de su sabanas de algodón egipcio, sentía el rostro húmedo por las lagrima derramadas, y sentía un ligero peso en su regazo.

"Otra vez..." le dijo a nadie en particular mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por el rostro y suspiraba fuerte mente.

Estaba encorvada y cuando abrió los ojos vio que en su regazo habían dos cristales ovalados que brillaban con una luz celeste propia.

No Fue hasta la mañana siguiente que se dio cuenta que la pared que la a la cabecera de su cama, y el jardín privado de ella, estaban rebosantes de las mas verde y bella plantan que crecían de una forma exponencial.

* * *

Ella...

El...

Eso...

La Sedienta, La Seductora, La Princesa del Éxtasis, La Diosa de los Placeres y la Perfección, todos esos títulos, Nombres y demás a recibido Ella en su meros 10.000 años de vida. ella se a ganado todo, todo lo bello e infinitamente mas que la creación tiene para ofrecer.

Después de todo un ser tan valioso, tan radiante, tan bello, tan grande, tan poderoso, tan único, tan magnifico, tan inigualable, tan _**Perfecto** _como ella solo lo puede ser, es la única digna de tener y representar todas las delicias que la creación tiene para ofrecer: poder, gloria, ejércitos de subordinados siguiendo ciegamente todas y cada una de tus ordenes, por mas insignificantes que sean, todos los **_placeres _**que existen, todo lo que ella representa.

Solo un ser tan perfecto como ella puede ver la verdadera verdad universal y única que existe, ¿que otra cosa puede haber mas allá de obtener la felicidad y el placer sin fin? ¿que puede haber mas valioso que eso? ¿que puede ser mas importante que darse los mas grandes placeres sin limite? ¿que mas puede tan siquiera importar?.

La respuesta es mas que obvia: Nada, absolutamente nada, no hay ningún propósito mas allá de eso, siempre se busca el placer, ya sea desde el mas insignificante como beber un vaso de agua, hasta beber los elixires mas divinos y dulce que puede haber... y luego ir mas. esa es la única verdad

Es una colosal lastima que sus "hermanos" y sus "semejantes", ja! como si alguien pudiera compararse a Ella , no se dan cuenta de ese detalle, cada uno enfrascados en sus propias batallas sin propósito, tomando todo lo que hace bella a la creación y haciéndolo mal todo el tiempo o sin llegar a ningún lado, era increible para la mas joven del panteón ver que aquellos que los mas viejos jugadores de este juego no se dieran cuenta, en todos sus millones de años de existencia, del verdadero y unico significado de la vida y todo por que decidieron aprisionarse a si mismo en normas y creencias.

A Khorne solo le interesaba matar y hacer correr caudales de sangre, ni mas ni menos.

A Nurgle lo unico que le importaba era que, mediante sus hijos y sus regalos, la gente sucumbiera a la desesperacion y la muerte.

A Tzeenth, aun que era con el que mejor se llevaba y beneficiaba, solo le importaba sus planes.

Y finalmente estaba la otra cara de la moneda, la mas decepcionante y aburrida de todas: El Anatema, aquel que mas desperdicio de poder y fuerza representa

Siendo que el representaba la **_Perfección_** humana misma, con su apariencia tan gloriosa, tan bella y exquisita, su poder gigantesco, su influencia sobre los suyos al punto de que, si el pide algo, su imperium moverá la galaxia entera por conseguirlo, da igual lo ridículamente insignificante que fuera, _cambia formas,_ y su infinito amor por la belleza y el oro.

Todo lo que ella pudiera desear, creado para representar la perfección de su especie. Pero al final era el peor de todos, en lugar de divertirse y dejarse llevar por el placer, en lugar de ser libre y hacer lo que quisiera decidió representar lo que mas le repugnaba: orden, leyes, regulación.

Esto no tenia ningún sentido, jamas lo tuvo. El que era la el representante de la especie que creo cosas como lo son el Furry y Lolicon, Netorare, Yiff, R34 y mas se le oponía a Ella. ¿y le decía a ella desquiciada por que se le unieran El y los suyos?.

El ingenuo creyó que rechazar su naturaleza divina y oponerse a Ella y los demás era lo mejor, apartar a los suyos y negar toda existencia de ellas y de sus hermanos. y el resultado al final fue quedar atrapado por miles de años mientras veía todo lo que intento construir corromperse y perderse, mientras ella y sus hermanos reían y se deleitaban con las almas mortales.

El podría haber unido a ella y sus hermanos... o solo a Ella ya los demás no importaban mas que ella, no podían jamas importar mas que ella, ella siendo una recién nacida masacro todo un panteón entero y se hizo dueña absoluta de las almas de toda una civilización y muchas mas.

y en lugar de atrincherarse en su diversión decidió compartirlo y enseñar los mas grandes placeres a los seres inferiores a Ella, mostrarle cual es el único y verdadero significado, ¿y que deciden hacer el resto de sus semejantes y los seguidores respectivos? repudiarla, intentar eliminarla, la llamarla aberración, ignorar la verdad que ella a sola a logrado ver en su poco tiempo de existencia.

Pero no importa, pronto nada de lo que ellos hagan importara, una vez su plan se concretara y tendrá de su lado al único ser digno de ser llamado un igual. Pronto El llegara al limite, después de mas de 10.000 años de esfuerzo, dolor, tristeza, sufrimiento y de oír sus seductores susurros una y otra vez, El caerá directo a sus brazos.

Demasiado cansado para pelear y para resistirse a su placenteras caricias, a su deliciosos y maravillosos placeres, su rota alma no podrá contra Ella, sera corrompido por su poder y por fin vera la misma verdad que ella, se olvidara de sus absurda metas sin sentido y finalmente Ella sera la gobernante absoluta, convirtiéndose en su Emperador y Ella finalmente pasara a ser la Emperatriz.

O seguirá siendo el Anatema y sera destruido por completo sin dejar rastro alguno que se le pueda oponer a Ella, lo que pase primero.

Mientras ese momento llega ella continuara con su objetivo de adquirir **_mas_**, mas de los mas finos y exquisitos platillosmas, Mas de los mas refinado y deliciosos licores, Mas de los mas brillantes y relucientes tesoros, Mas gemidos de extasis y dolor de las y los mas bellos hombres y mujeres de la creacion, Mas y de los mas grandes placeres.

Mas Almas que se entreguen en carne y espíritu a ella y solo ella. si!, SI! Mas! hasta que la sobre valorada cordura quede por completo de lado para dar total espacio a la perfecciones de placer y dolor.

Mas!

Mas!

Mas!

**Mas!**

**MAS!**

* * *

Wendy despertó de golpe, no tubo tiempo para pensar ese sueño que tuvo, ya no sabia que pasaba ni tan siquiera quien era ella o donde estaba, por lo que se puso a analizar la situación.

Cosa que se le hizo toda una proeza ya que sentía como si los rayos de luz fuera sables láser clavadas a sus ojos, también sentía como se alguien hubiera pasado un tren de mil vagones por su cabeza, mientras hacia sonar el silbato de dicho tren a todo lo que podía dar, para luego chocar contra otro tren una y otra y otra y otra vez.

pero logro al final superar el dolor para poner las cosas en orden, y tras hacer un corto análisis logro recordar quien era ella y concluyo que ese dolor le indicaba tenia resaca, eso le hizo recordar que estuvo en una fiesta y seguramente bebió mas de la cuenta.

A medida que retomaba mas y mas la conciencia Wendy se dio cuenta de varios detalles que definitivamente estaban fuera de lugar.

1) había despertado en medio de el bosque.

2) como sin eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, estaba desnuda, bueno semi desnuda ya que tenia algo de ropa puesta, pero esas prendas de vestir eran nada mas los restos arrancados de un mini bikini que le arrancaron del cuerpo y que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ademas de tener brazaletes, collar y demas joyeria que, si bien eran muy fina y que hasta podría jurar que parecía genuinas de lo bien hechas que estaban, la hacían sentir... rara.

3) había a su al rededor desperdigados como un par de docenas de hombres y mujeres, algunos desnudos otros con ropas y apariencias no solo reveladoras, o ya de plano en sus trajes de cumpleaños, si no que también algunos hombres y mujeres se veían mas femeninos y masculinos que otros, todos mas inconscientes y dormidos que ella, y vio que has a algunos los uso de cama y almohada, ademas de haber un montón de "juguetes" y aparatos de tortura desperdigados por todos lados.

4)sintió una mezcla de extraños sabores en la boca y algo de dolor en cierta parte del cuerpo, por lo que concluyo que no solo durmio junto a esos mujeres y hombre, sino que _durmió_ con todos ellos

5) y lo que lo hacia peor para la peliroja:

"Maldición, otra vez, es la octava vez esta semana" decía mientras se cubría con sus manos el rostro.

Decidió no pensar mas en el asunto y se levanto, tomo unas ropas que no eran tan revelador como lo que llevaba puesto y se fue de hay a su casa, esperando a que no ocurrieran mas incidencias así en lo que quedaba del dia... o el resto de su vida util.

* * *

_**hola de nuevo camaradas, aquí ImperialStar, trayendo para todos ustedes un nuevo y mejorado capitulo de este remake solo para ustedes.**_

_**y antes de que se pregunten por que tarde tanto, es por que este galán que teclea con violencia estas palabras no tuvo nada de tiempo para escribir ya que estuve haciendo un curso para aprender el idioma ruso, el cual pase con casi honores.**_

_**por lo que: **ya seichas gavariti pa-rusky = yo se ahora hablar ruso. **de forma basica y algo torpe, pero lo hago.**_

_**agradesco a todos los que les a gustado y han comentado mi historia, con toda mi alma se los agradesco, esto me motiva a seguir adelante.**_

_**ya sin mas nada que decir me despido, nos vemos en la proxima.**_


	6. Dos Mundos, Un Hogar

**"Dos Mundos, Un Hogar"**

**(?/?)**

En el interior de un enorme pasillo, uno tan grande como el túnel de un tren subterráneo, y decorado con calaveras talladas en su paredes, estatuas de figuras encapuchadas con alas, que recordaban la imagen de la parca, solo que con espadas en lugar de una guadaña entre sus manos, y de arrodilladas sobre sus pedestales de una forma reverente, y iluminado no solo por grandes candelabros, sino que también por símbolos runicos, repartidos por las paredes y el techo, los cuales brillaban y ardían con luz y poder propio, caminaban un grupo de personas.

El grupo estaba compuesto por 8 integrantes, 4 de ellos portaban lanzas y vestían ornamentadas armaduras de oro puro, de mas de 2 metros de alto, dos al frente y dos adelante de las otras cuatro.

Los otro integrantes eran bastante diferentes entre si, dos de ellos también eran hombres gigantes que superaban el altura a los antes mencionados, portando armaduras ornamentadas y pesadas, solo que a diferencia de los anteriores, estos no traían un casco, por lo que podías ver sus rostros:

Uno portaba una armadura azul marino, y decorada con ornamentos de oro, y en color blanco, el símbolo omega invertido y un rostro de rasgos mas fuertes, y con cabello rubio con un corte casi militar.

El otro tenia no solo un larga y alisada cabellera de oro, y una cara con rasgos mas joviales y afilados, sino que portaba un armadura de oro con rubíes incrustado, muchos en forma de una gota de sangre con un par de alas blancas a cada lado, ademas de que lo que lo diferencia muy por encima de los otros, en lo que se refiere a aspecto, era un par de alas blancas.

Las últimos dos miembros del grupo diferían bastantes, en tamaño a los demás, cosa que resaltaba al estar justo en medio de todos aquellos gigantes, eran pequeños, mucho, tanto que le llegaban a solo a la cadera a los gigantes de oro, y uno de ellos no tenía ninguna arma visible, y ninguno de los dos vestían con armadura, al menos no como los antes mencionados, y ambos traían puesto cada uno capuchas que les cubría el rostro por completo.

la primera se veía claramente femenina, estaba vestida con una extraña, pero elegante y hermosa, fusión de un vestido de gala y una túnica, tenia brazales, hombreras y un cinturón hecho de plata, la parte superior del vestido, del cinturón a la cabeza, era blanca, azul de la cintura a los pies, y verde el las largas mangas que cubrían sus brazos, desde las hombreras hasta los brazales, decorado con una capa con su antes mencionada capucha, y traía en sus manos un báculo de un tamaño un poco mayor que era, hecho de lo que parecía ser plata, y cuyo extremo superior terminaba en una corona de tres puntas, similar a una garra, que sostenía lo que parecía ser el planeta tierra, delicadamente flotando entre sus tres puntas.

La otra persona, ademas de ser mas un poco mas alta, era claramente un hombre, aun que tampoco se le viera la cara, vestía una fusión entre un traje de gala, y lo que seria el uniforme de un muy alto mando militar, uno lleno de ornamentadas decoraciones y condecoraciones numerosas, la parte de arriba se componía de una chaqueta blanca, llena de 3 filas de medallas distintas una de la otra, algunas incrustadas de diversas piedras preciosas, o siendo una mezcla de diferentes aleaciones de metales pesados y preciosos, unos pantalones blancos, y botas de combate blancas con suelas color amarillo y chapadas con oro, guantes negros, tenia hombreras, brazales con forma de águila, y espinilleras que llegaban hasta las rodillas, todos hechos de oro, portaba también una capa de la realeza color rubí, con una capucha blanca, y con una espada envainada la cual colgaba de su cinturón negro, cuya hebilla era un águila bicefala.

Ninguno de los integrantes del grupo entablo alguna conversación o dijo una sola palabra, caminaron sin prisa, pero sin detenerse o vacilar en su paso, por el largo pasillo, hasta que llegaron a una cámara al final de este.

la cámara a la que llegaron era enorme, del triple del tamaño de una cancha de fútbol, y tan alta o mas que un estadio, tan iluminada que parecía estar en el exterior en un día soleado, dicha cámara estaba llena con un total de 60 personas en ella, todas en diferentes lugares, algunos detrás de barricadas pesadas, otros en las balcones de las paredes, otros en plataformas en el techo, y todas y cada una de esas personas armadas hasta los dientes, era mas una reunión de una decena o mas de diferentes unidades militares.

Había 10 gigantes dorados, similares como de los 4 que llegaron con el grupo, pero todos ellos portaban una armadura aun mas pesada y voluminosa que el resto, algunos tenían armas montadas en sus hombros, y también había lo que parecían ser unos enormes robots bípedos de de 20 pies de altura, 5 de ellos en total. igualmente hechos de oro y con decoraciones diferentes.

Hubo también 10 cyborgs con túnicas rojas, muy voluminosos por toda las herramientas varias y avanzadas, armas, tentáculos mecánicos y demás maquinaria que tenían pegadas a el cuerpo, y otros 10 cyborgs sin túnicas los cuales estaban obviamente hechos para únicamente el combate.

Ademas de otras 10 mujeres, estas portando armaduras de plata, las cuales empuñaban unas espadas, similares en diseño a una claymore, pero mucho mas largas, con sus rojos y abundantes cabellos recogidos en coletas enormes.

Por otra parte había 20 mujeres las cuales portaban una servo armadura negra con detalles dorados, entre ellos la Flor de Liz siendo el que mas destaca, piel pálida y cabello blanco, con rostros hermosos como ninfas, pero que expresaban una dureza de una piedra.

¡Incluso había dentro de esa cámara 4 tanques!

Y por ultimo una mujer, de cabello negro con una armadura igual a las anteriores mujeres de cabello blanco, pero esta traía en una mano una espada llena de símbolos rúnicos, un bolter en la otra, rodeada de un brillo celestial y con un par de alas blancas, elevándose sobre todos los demás, haciéndola destacar aun mas.

Al final de la cámara, mas allá de todos ellos, se encontraba una pared que era similar a todas las demás, tenia runas brillantes, decoraciones y demás. pero a diferencia de las demás de la cámara, estaba hecha de metal y tenia una puerta de una bóveda, decorada con motivos de cráneos, y con 12 picos de oro a su alrededor dándole la apariencia de un sol.

Por el tamaño de la puerta, su grosor, la enorme cantidad de mecanismos de cierre de la puerta, la cantidad de personas en la cámara, la cantidad de armas a disposición de estas personas, y el hecho lo pesado de estas armas, que casi todos portaban, bien merece estar en al categoría de "BFG". era obvio suponer que estaban custodiando algo, realmente importante o terriblemente peligroso, y estaban hay para impedir, o en su defecto hacer pasar por el infierno, a cualquiera que intentara entrar a la fuerza a ese lugar...

... o tal vez salir de allí, ya que todos ellos tenían su total atención, y armas, dirigidas hacia la puerta.

Tanto que tardaron un tiempo en darse cuenta que alguien entro en la cámara.

"¡los Grandes Señores han entrando a la sala!" anuncio para todos los demás, con potencia y un eco celestial, llenando la voz de la guerrera angelical, quien fue la primera de todos en darse cuenta de los nuevos invitados.

Con ese anuncio, cada persona dentro de la habitación rápidamente dio un respetuoso y firme saludo militar, o una sumisa reverencia, a los recién llegados.

"Descansen" Dijo firmemente el gigante de armadura azul marino, por lo que todos, salvo una, volvieron a su posición original.

Y esa persona, de hecho, era aquella ángel con armadura de color ébano, la cual se encontraba arrodillada ante ellos todavía.

"Tu también Celestine" le hablo el ángel de armadura dorada.

La el ángel de armadura de negra, llamada Celestine, se levanto, en su mirada, aun que dura como el adamantium, se podía denotar la alegría, la lealtad, celo, pero también parecía un poco perdida en sus propios pensamientos, y también tenia una gran preocupación, la cual escondía muy bien, pero no lo suficientemente escondida para los ojos hábiles, ojos como los de las personas que estaban frente a ella.

"¿ha a pasado algo importante?" Pregunto el hombre de armadura azul, llamando la atención de Celestine.

"En tu mirar se nota la preocupación" Le hizo saber su estado de animo, que para ellos, el ángel de armadura dorada.

"No, Lord Guilliman, por suerte nada ha pasado, y Lord Sanguinius... solo me preocupa lo mismo que a ustedes" le respondió a cada uno de los dos hombres, de forma solemne y respectiva, a la vez que, de forma breve, se volteaba un poco y le mandaba una mirada rápida a la puerta al otro lado de la cámara.

"Bien, pues que se preparen, para que algo interesante ocurra, por que vamos a entrar ahora mismo" y con un tono lleno de desagrado, anuncio Guilliman sorprendiendo a Celestine y a cualquiera que lo oyese.

"¿ya?, pero... solo a pasado un día, y esto es..." hablo con sorpresa y gran preocupación en su voz, "¿esta realmete seguro de eso? ¿no seria mejor esperar a que este totalmente-?" Celestine iba a continuar hablando pero Sanguinius la interrumpió.

"Sabemos perfectamente todo lo que vas a decir, ya intentamos decirle lo mismo a el, pero es inútil, no va cambiar de parecer" El Gran Ángel le dijo, para ahorrarle a Celestine un gasto innecesario de energía.

"Mi hermano tiene razón, no intentes convencerlo de irse, es una lucha perdida, créenos. de otro modo no estaríamos aquí." Guilliman dijo con un tono de voz algo cansado, idéntico al de un padre que perdió una discusión contra su hijo, y le dio lo que quería a su hijo, solo por que el niño no pararía jamas hasta obtener lo que desea.

"mi trabajo no es discutir, sino obedecer, proteger y servir al Gran Lord y su voluntad, pero..." Celestine hizo una pausa considerando lo que iba a decir " también debo asegurarme que mi Lord este a salvo de sus propias decisiones, aun mas ahora que nunca, por lo que debo preguntarte directamente: ¿esta seguro de esto mi Lord, podrá con esto?" Celestine le dirigió la mirada a una de las dos figuras del grupo, mas específicamente a la del traje militar, que en todo momento estuvieron calladas desde su llegada.

Todos miraron atentamente al "Lord", estuvo unos momento en silencio, uno tan breve como profundo, tanto que parezca anular todo sonido exterior y alargar el tiempo, como si estuviera meditando sus acciones.

y entonces... hablo.

"Yo soy muchos, yo soy uno" salio de el una voz áspera, calmada, algo profunda y con el eco de una legión susurrante, Celestine hizo una mueca de desagrado al oírlo hablar y continuo hablando "mientras mas rápido esto inicie, mas rápido terminara para todos, alguien tiene que actuar cuanto antes, alguien debe actuar ya, y no puede ser cualquiera, tiene que se alguien especial, tiene que ser yo, yo soy ese alguien, y todos lo saben, nosotros mas que nadie" finalizo.

El grupo se quedo en silencio, analizando sus palabras, y Celestine parecía estar leyéndolo con la mirada, duro así unos segundos hasta que hablo.

"Si es lo que deseas, así se hará" no parecía convencida del todo mucho por lo que agrego. "y por lo que veo, le dejaron peor de lo que pensé, así que ¿así que le parece traer algo mas de compañía?" su Gran Lord no dijo nada, simplemente asintió.

"¡Exterminadores Custodios! ¡5 aquí ya!" ordeno Celestine con voz de mando, y 5 de los 10 gigantes de oro formaron una fila detrás de ellos, se movieron desde el otro extremo de la cámara, llegando en cuestión de segundos, como si ignoraban que tenían una armadura puesta, una pesada armadura de varias toneladas.

"¿Antes de empezar hay algo mas que discutir o hacer?" Celestine le pregunto a ellos

"Todo ya esta dicho, ya hablamos todo, ahora es momento de actuar" dijo la pequeña figura encapuchada femenina con el báculo, su voz, ademas de ser suave y melodiosa, ademas de potente, pero de forma pacifica.

"bien, si es así como lo pone mi Gran Lady, entonces no perdamos mas tiempo, ¡atención a todas las unidades, a sus posiciones de apertura YA! ¡ La Caja de Pandora se abre ya mismo!" Celestine anuncio con voz de mando a su subordinados, y tan pronto lo hizo, tan pronto se escucho su voz se pusieron en máxima alerta ala vez que rápidamente se movían en diferentes direcciones de forma organizada.

Para cuando terminaron, habían dejado un camino perfectamente libre, para que el grupo de ahora 9 pasara directamente hacia la puerta al final de la misma, una vez al frente, los llamados Gran Lord y Gran Lady extendieron sus manos hacia la bóveda, y estas comenzaron a emanar energía, la del Gran Lord brillo de color amarillo, y la Gran Lady de Verde azulado, así fue durante unos momentos hasta que cada uno de las cuencas de los cráneos de la puerta, las cuencas de la izquierda de verse azulado, y las cuencas de la izquierda de amarillo.

Luego de eso, la mano de el Gran Lord brillo de un color dorado intenso y luego de naranja, y unos segundos después, en su mano se había materializado de la nada algo, era una enorme espada con una empuñadura en forma de águila dorada y con el filo al rojo vivo, y un tamaño, que rivalizaría con el de un adulto completo, por lo a larga y pesada que era, pero que para el llamado Gran Lord, no parecía pesar en absoluto, una exhibición de una fuerza que contrastaba, y no cuadraba, con su tamaño.

Luego rápidamente tomo la espada, y la inserto dentro de la nariz de el graneo mas grande de la pesada puerta, una vez hizo eso, una miriada de símbolos brillantes, como metal ardiendo, apareció, primero por toda la superficie de la puerta, y luego se expandió hasta abarcar toda la pared de metal. y luego de eso, los mecanismos de la puesta comenzaron a activarse con múltiples sonidos diferentes, desde siseos, hasta sonidos mas pesados, para que luego los cráneos, decoraciones, engranajes y demás partes visibles de la puerta y pared, comenzaran a moverse por todos, y hacia todas direcciones.

Tardo un rato, pero para cuando termino, la puerta se abrió, los soldados tras el grupo apuntaban sus armas, el lenguaje corporal de casi todos, salvo los mas entrenados (para ocultarlo), y algunas miradas, mostraban claramente que estaban esperando la mas mínima de las escusas para desatar una espesa lluvia de balas, una gigantesca tormenta de fuego.

el interior de la bóveda estaba oscuro totalmente, solo una barrera de oscuridad que parecía hasta solidad, hasta que empezaron a encenderse luces brillantes, de par el par desde la entrada hasta dentro de la llamada Caja de Pandora, revelando un pasillo largo, que se extendía hasta llegaban a una pared de luz al final de este.

El llamado Gran Lord estaba de primero frente a la entrada, frente a todos los demás, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior, y solo dio un paso hasta que, de forma abrupta, detuvo su andar nada mas dio su primer paso.

Esto encendió las alarmas, de todas las persona que los que estaban atrás de el, y ocultando sus nervios, un poco mas para mantener la calma, que por ser un soldado profesional, Sanguinius pregunto.

"¿pasa algo?" El Gran Lord se volteo para mirar a las personas de atrás.

"si, hay una ultima cosa que decir: Mis Adeptus Custodes, Hermanas de Silencio, Hermanas de La Batalla de la Orden de Nuestra Señora Martirizada, Sacerdotes y Skitarii del Adeptus Mechanicus y Pilotos de Leman Russ, bajo el mando de Celestine se les a encargado cuidar este lugar, como profesionales del mas alto nivel, he puesto mi confianza en ustedes. y espero que de verdad no equivocarme, por lo que les pido que, a menos que sea una orden directa,y totalmente explicita de alguno de nosotros 5, se abstengan de disparar, si desobedecen, me asegurare que los que disparen, yo personalmente los despediré... directamente a El Ojo del Terror" no se podía ver el rostro del el llamado Gran Lord por la capucha que traía, pero la mirada fue tan descomunalmente intensa, que las personas podrir jurar que les estaba apuntando directamente con rayo láser a sus almas, y aquello no era una amenaza, solo una promesa tan real como el paso de el mismo tiempo. la voz de legión que uso de inicio, a un final mas de voz mas profunda, solo agrego puntos extras.

Y así con eso ultimo dicho, ambos encapuchados se metieron dentro de La Caja de Pandora, seguidos de 4 los cuatro Exterminadores, Guilliman, Sanguinius y Celestine.

**(Gravity Falls/ Inicio del verano)**

Después de despertar, estuvieron conversando, durante media hora, de las cosas que harían al llegar a donde su tío abuelo Stan , Dipper y su hermana Mabel, llegaron a su destino: Gravity Falls, para pasar sus vacaciones con su tío abuelo Stan.

"y dime Dip, ¿Como crees que sea Gravity Falls?" pregunto Mabel a su hermano gemelo, Dipper hizo una mueca ante la pregunta

Dipper nunca había visto Gravity Falls, o sobre este tio abuelo Stan, mas allá de unas pocas conversaciones aquí y allá de sus padres, que ocurría cuando sus padres creían que nadie los escuchaba, por lo que no tenia idea de como seria, hizo un poco de investigación sobre el pueblo a través de Internet, pero no encontró nada al respecto.

bueno, nada de información útil que sirviera para conocer algo sobre Gravity Falls, aparte noticias y rumores sobre criaturas extrañas, ovnis y demás temas dignos de un buen conspiranoico, diablos, incluso encontró una guía completa sobre como mantener contenta a tu esposa Pájaro Carpintero (por que esta esto en una pagina de información para turismo?, y por que a alguien le interesaría? ambas son respuestas que a Dipper no le interesa escuchar), pero al final nada sobre el pueblo en si.

Tampoco acerca de su tio abuelo Stan, aun que quizás debió hacer una investigación mas allá de simplemente preguntarle a sus padre, lo mas cercano que consiguió es que hacia algunos años no se veían, y que era un alguien un poco solitario, y eso era todo.

"la verdad no lo se, pero sea lo que sea sera uno de los veranos mas emocionantes, y quizás conozca a un chico atractivo" y esa se sintió como la mentira mas descarada que Dipper había dicho en toda su vida, y decirla se sintió tan desagradable y atípico de el en tantos niveles, Dipper no era una persona deshonesta, pero no quería decirle la verdad a Mabel.

Ahora pasaba lo siguiente, iría a un pueblo del cual se sabe poco y nada, por no decir solamente nada, un pueblo muy alejado de todo lo que le gusta y conoce, y sin ningún tipo de atracción, historia, o lugar de interés o que lo haga destacar, salvo por las leyendas urbanas, que tiene que ser colocadas en la pagina de turismo llamar la atención, por lo que a de suponer que las leyendas sobre el poblado es lo mas interesante, pero siendo que hasta el lugar mas mediocre y abandonado del planeta tiene leyendas urbanas (*cof* *cof*detroit *cof**cof* Ciudad Bolivar *cof**cof*) pudo deducir fácilmente que, Gravity Falls era un lugar en extremo aburrido y sin nada interesante.

y por otro lado ira a vivir con un familiar del que cuya existencia no conoce, el cuales catalogado como "solitario", una manera educada de llamar a alguien perdedor, bicho raro, loco, perdido, bicho raro, nerd o friki en algunos caso aburrido y cualquier epíteto con el que mas de una ocasión Dipper mismo a sido catalogado, en la escuela por ser un friki o nerd. por lo que podían deducir que era alguien con gustos por cosas extrañas y/o desagradables para los demás, alguien que seria interesante de conocer la verdad, pero siendo que se trata de una persona mayor, seguramente sera algo aburrido también, como esos ancianos que coleccionan cosas de su juventud, de el tiempo en que todo era mejor, y que lo jóvenes no eran unos descarrilados e irrespetuosos. una persona a la que tendrán que ayudar a moverse o incluso (y Dipper se estremece un poco ante la idea) ayudar a asearlo.

juntando todo eso Dipper, y cualquier otra persona, puede decir que su objetivos de relajarse, y de tener unas divertidas vacaciones, se fueron por el caño antes de tan siquiera ser concebidos en su mente. su verano arruinado antes de empezar.

Al menos su hermana gemela Mabel podría cumplir sus objetivos y encontrar a un chico que se convierta en su romance veraniego, no es que a Dipper le agrade la idea en absoluto, pero al menos su hermana sera feliz.

Claro, si lo piensa de forma optimista puede que logre hacer algunos amigos y conocer a alguna chica linda, pero si se es honesto eso no es ser optimista, eso es ser un soñador, duda que haya gente de su edad, y sin duda debe haber una o mas chicas lindas, ya tendrán un novio mejor que el en todo aspecto, uno que si sepa hablarles sin parecer un idiota, y mas guapo y fuerte que el, cosa que seguramente corroborara cuando lo golpee.

Puede parecer algo pesimista ese modo de pensar, pero solo esta pensando como irían las cosas teniendo en cuenta su suerte, y su vida social en california, la cual fue un fracaso gracias a su suerte y a...

Rápidamente Dipper, se toco con una mano, un costado de su cabeza e hizo una mueca de disgusto, producida por un dolor repentino. ahí esta la otra razón, esos repentinos dolores de cuerpo y cabeza que comenzaron desde el año pasado, eran algo intenso y repentino, y ocurrían en partes al azar de su cuerpo, como si alguien lo golpeara con una pico o un martillo, de forma repentina y sin avisar, por suerte casi tan rápido como se producían se iban, lastima que la duración y la intensidad del dolor era lo suficiente como para hacer una mueca inevitable. la cual ninguna chica le resultaba atractivo.

Por lo que sumando todo lo que dijo antes parece totalmente todavía: un viaje a Gravity Falls: Un Verano que se a Arruinado para Dipper Pines.

_"Je, suena como el nombre de una caricatura, o un fanfic de la caricatura"_ pensó un poco divertido Dipper.

aun que muy en el fondo, algo con una voz diminuta, pero potente, le dice que se esta equivocando de forma astronómica.

Pero seguro es el poco de optimismo restante que le dice eso. el realmente espera que tenga la razón, realmente desea con todas sus fuerza que este no sea un aburrido verano, en un pueblo aburrido con un anciano gruñón.

El autobús se detuvo. Los gemelos Pine finalmente llegaron a su destino.

**Continuara...**

**Aqui una vez mas su camara Imperiustar, trayéndoles con orgullo, alegria y emocion un capitulo fresco, recien salido de mi mente , y hecho con mis jugos imaginativos al 100%, y libre de gluten (por que todo se supone que debe estar libre de eso ahora para hacerlo mejor) solo para ustedes.**

**agradesco de corazon sus comentarios, los de ambas versiones, en especial a Jonas Nagera, mayozilla, Banghg, The Cowardly Christian Respectivamente.**

**Sin mas nada que decir, me despido, nos vemos proximamante.**


	7. La Locura del Vacio

**La Locura del Vacio**

Un hombre, si se le puede llamara así, de elegante vestimenta color blanco puro, con un bastón, y un bombin, con diversas luces de múltiples colores, subiendo y bajando por cada parte de su trajes, como el agua que cae de una cascada, desde su sombrero hasta su zapatos. en su rostro se había una sonrisa de emoción, se encontraba parado en aquel lugar, miro a su alrededor, era una habitación enorme, como una sal del trono, llena de pilares que sostenían un techo hecho de cristal purpura.

Fría era la noche. O tal vez cálido era el día. O mejor dicho: ninguna de las anteriores, era algo de saber que en ese lugar el tiempo no funcionaba, lo importante era que este ser y otro mas se encontraban teniendo una charla.

A el de banco multicolor le daba igual eso, lo que le importaba era la... interesante propuesta del ente que tenia ante el.

una criatura humanoide hecho de lo que parecía ser energía en el mas puro estado, cuya apariencia era muy parecida a la de un hombre en llamas, solo que en vez de fuego, era una fusión de diferentes energías la que lo rodeaba, por lo que parecía estar cubierto de fuego de diferentes colores, incluso mas colores que los que se suponen debían de existir, con un par de ojos color azul, centelleantes como quasares en el vació del espacio, estaba flotando con las piernas cruzadas en la posición de loto.

"así que... ¿Para esto me llamas? ¿ese es tu llamado ´plan maestro´ Morador?" pregunto el hombre de elegante vestir.

" ¿Morador, tengo un nombre sabes?, y Si, asi es, básicamente es una parte de mi idea, dime ¿quiere ser parte de ella?" pregunto el llamado Morador.

el sujeto de blanco no dijo nada, simplemente invoco una copa en sus manos, llena de lo que parecía ser leche, le dio un trago y respondió.

"tienes una masiva colección de nombres, títulos y alias, y apuesto lo que quieras a que 'Morador' es uno de esos, " dijo el ser vestido de blanco y arco iris, y continuo" Así que me llamas, no me traes sino que me tomo el titanico esfuerzo de llegar a aquí, vengo hasta este lugar donde el tiempo y todas las demás leyes de la física fueron vetadas, vetadas por ti, t me pides ser parte de tu conspiratorio... dime ¿porque?, ¿por que yo y no alguno de mis jefes?, ¿que recibo yo a cambio?" finalizo esperado una respuesta a su pregunta, su sonrisa ahora había sido remplazada, por una expresión apática y de poco interés.

"El Loco, te he llamado a ti por que eres el que necesito, y no a ellos por que tienen una agenda propia que cumplir"

"una agenda propia, que no es diferente de la mía" aclaro el ahora conocido como El Loco.

"y tu recompensa sera aquellas cosas que tu mas amas" dijo Morador.

"y eso seria...?" pregunto El Loco

"Mucha creatividad y diversión" respondió el morador, pero la expresión desinteresada que El Loco tenia no cambio para nada,

"¿sabes algo?, los seres antiguos como tu, que han vivido para ver hasta la ultima estrella del universo apagarse, incontables veces, son algo impresionante, tanto que uno olvida que tras todo ese poder, majestuosidad inmortalidad hay, pues eso, un viejo, uno cuya mentalidad siempre es la misma, esa en que anhelan los días donde las maquinas de vapor eran la novedad, y donde las mujeres y hombre respetaban el celibato por encima de todas las cosas, piensan por lo general que cualquier cosa mas fuerte que el Rock y rezar esta mal, por lo que siempre tiene una estancada forma de ver este mundo. y cuando alguien se sale de sus limites... bueno, siempre, en su infinito amor a sus súbditos, crean algo para asegurar su eterno sufrimiento."

Dio otro trago a la copa de leche y continuo mientras miraba la copa en su mano.

"ven el mundo a blanco y negro, cosa muy mala para el universo cuando combinar esa mentalidad con el poder de dominar el rayo, o alterar la realidad a voluntad, imponen su forma de pensar a personas que desean mas, nos tachan de enfermos o malignos. y si no los hacen sufrir, ponene en ellos una culpa hiper masiva que aplasta sus mente a mas no poder, al final muchos de sus servidores dejan de parecer monstruo... y se vuelven auténticos monstruos, todo por culpa de la visión y moral atrasada y defectuosa"

"¿a donde quieres llegar con eso?, dímelo, por que te oigo hablar te oigo hablar y escucho que claramente no me conoces " pregunto el Morador cruzando los brazos, claramente estaba un poco ofendido por las palabras de El Loco

"No deseo llegar a ningún lado, lo que deberías hacer es definir que significa para ti la palabra 'diversion', eso es lo que quiero saber" lo miro directamente esperando la respuesta.

El Morador no dijo nada, simplemente invoco lo que parecía una revista en su manos, de cubierta amarilla, luego se la dio a El Loco.

"¿y esto?" pregunto algo confundido El Loco.

"la respuesta a tus preguntas presentes y futuras" dijo simplemente aquel ser.

El Loco abrió la revista, y su mirada paso de estas confundida, a una sonrisa de emoción, y sonrojo cada vez mas grandes. a la vez que abria con sorpresa sus ojos mas y mas.

"oh si~" paso ala siguiente pagina.

"¡oh si!~" paso a la siguiente pagina y lo que siguió de su parte fue un estallido de emoción.

"¡OH JA JA JA! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!, ¡esto era de lo que hablaba!" "es tan emocionante, perverso, depravado, retorcido y totalmente heroico a mas no poder, ¡me encanta! ja ja!" miro a Morador y le dijo:

"estoy dentro" dijo El Loco con una sonrisa.

"sabia que llegaríamos a un acuerdo" digo Morador de forma calmada, como si ya lo hubiera previsto. "ahora pasa a una de las paginas en la sección en negro, hay encontraras algo que seguro solidificara tus ganas de colaborar a mi causa" digo aquel ente.

El Loco paso con emoción a la sección de la revista donde las paginas eran de color negro, preguntándose como por medio segundo por que Morador había levantado un escudo de energía, alrededor de si mismo, cuando llego su emoción se hizo aun mas grande, a la vez que se mezclaba con cariño.

"¡oh! yo la conozco a ella, rubia, inocente y compensando su falta de inteligencia con una bondad y dulzura sin limites, le debo un favor a el conejo que es su hermano menor, pasare a pagárselo luego" dijo el Loco al ver la imagen de aquella chica.

"sigue leyendo" le dijo Morador.

El Loco le hizo caso con gran emoción, pero a medida que leía mas y mas, su expresión de alegría y emoción, era se derrumbaba lentamente, para luego ser reemplazada por una de ira absoluta y sin adulterar.

Para cuando termino de leer, todo su ser expresaba una furia tan grande, que las llamas del infierno llegaron a envidiar.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRG!" **solto un grito atronador que desquebrajo todo a su alrededor.

"**¡COMO SE ATREVE ESA RATA A HACERLE ESO A ELLA! ¡QUE CRIATURA TAN REPUGNANTE!, COMO SE ATREVE A DAÑAR DE ESA MANERA A UN SER TAN PURO COMO ELLA, SE VA ARREPENTIR!" **Dijo embravecido El Loco con una monstruosa voz llena de una masiva rabia, asco y rencor. toda el area ahoar habia quedado devastada, el piso, el techo y los pilares, todo había sido destrozado por la energía liberada en el ataque de furia de El Loco, las palabras no alcanzaban para describir la destrucción que ahora los rodeaba, al menos no en algún lenguaje humano.

El llamado Morador ni se inmuto por estallido o la destrucción a su alrededor.

"Si, yo también sentí y actué, de forma similar a lo que estas sintiendo ahora, pero para que te sientas mejor, revisa la sección roja, la categoría 'castigo', seguro te gustara" dijo de forma calmada.

El Loco, aun lleno de ira y rabia, abrió la revista otra vez, lo único que no se destruyo en su ataque de rabia.

Su mirada paso otra vez a ser de emoción total, pero esta era una perversa.

"Oh si~ jeje, vas a sufrir cabrón" la malicia con la que lo dijo fue tal, que le helaría la espina hasta a un monje budista.

"todavía no ha recibido eso, pero ten por seguro que ya tengo a alguien trabajando en eso." dijo Morador calmadamente.

"¿y como se llama? quiero recompensarlo para cuando termine con esa R4T4."

"Te va a costar encontrarlo, su alias es Uzumaki, y antes que me digas algo, no, no es ese Uzumaki, pero si quieres encontrarlo busca Oscuros secretos en ese Multiverso, lo hallaras rápidamente"

"Bien, bien, lo haré, ¿cuando empezamos?"

"ya mismo, y con esto" Morador de entrego a El Loco un paquete pequeño y rectangular, dicho sujeto lo reconoció rápidamente.

"¿con esto?, muy bien, solo necesito algo de mi licor y podemos poner todo en marcha, ¡vamos alla!" El Loco dijo mientras cruzaba un portal creado por el y desaparecía.

**Continuara.**


	8. Bienvenidos a¿Gravity Falls? parte 1

**Bienvenidos a ... ¿Gravity Falls? Parte 1**

Dipper se encuentra en la habitación que compartía con su gemela, Mabel se encontraba plácidamente dormida en su cama, pero Dipper era una historia, se encontraba en la suya propia, estaba acostado boca arriba, pero estaba lejos de estar dormido, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, con la mirada perdida en el techo, como si su mente estuviera convencida de que el techo tenia las respuesta para los eventos de hoy.

continuo mirando el techo mientras cerraba los ojos, pero el lugar de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, y comenzar a ver que sueños le trajo hoy, su mente reprodujo los recuerdos de su primer día en Gravity Falls inundaban su mente desde el principio a el fin.

Y siendo honesto, todavía no podía creerlo nada.

**(Gravity Falls / inicios del verano / primer dia de los gemelos / 8.30 am)**

Dipper y Mabel por fin llegaron a su destino, y bajaron del autobús una vez llegaron a la terminal de pasajeros.

El plan era algo simple, llegar allí, esperar a que su tío abuelo Stan viniera a recogerlos a ambos y luego ir a donde sea que sea serio su nuevo hogar por el resto del verano. Y la verdad así fue.

Excepto por un detalle minúsculo.

"Mabel... ¿estas viendo lo mismo que yo verdad?" pregunto Dipper con la mirada llena de asombro.

"si, yo también lo veo y no lo creo..." dijo igual de anonadada "¡una bola para hamsters tamaño humano con luces de neon personalizables!, ¡es increíble!"

Eso confundió a Dipper en extremo, miro a su hermana la cual estaba distraída observando una revista, este le arrebata violentamente, esta le va a reclamar por eso cuando lo ve señalando hacia el frente, esta ve lo que esta señalando y se queda sin palabras.

El lugar entero parecía haber sido directamente sacado de alguna película o videojuegos de ciencia ficción, el lugar entero, desde su compleja, basta y hermosa arquitectura, que abarcaba todo el lugar, hasta el mas mínimo tornillo, parecía hecho por tanto por humanos como Los Precursores de alguna antigua civilización, todo unido en una estructura la cual era tan avanzada, tan compleja, tan ficticia como bella.

Las personas dentro del lugar usaban ropas finas y muy costosas, asi como de apariencia futurista, así como dispositivos que generaban hologramas, o rodeados de diferentes pantallas holograficas, moviéndose de un lugar a otro, mucho mas.

Un empleado se les acerco y los guió fuera de la plataforma de autobuses a una sala de espera, lo que ayudo no solo a apreciar mas de a terminal, sino que se dieron cuenta de un montón de maravillas en las tiendas de la termina, y en el caso de Dipper, se dio cuenta de que la terminal no solo era de autobuses.

Pudo ver a lo lejos como naves aéreas llegaban o partían de diferentes puntos de la terminal, aviones y naves en general mas avanzadas

Debían seguir dormido en el autobús y estaban soñando, si, seguramente era eso, o habían comido algo en mal estado, o seguramente fueron esas "aspirinas" que Mabel le dio para sus dolores, las cuales no hubiera tomado si hubiera sabido que ella las encontró en el baño del autobús.

"Whoa" dijo Mabel, Dipper no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con su opinión.

"hey, ¡hey!, ¡niños! ¡Dipper, Mable, aqui estoy!" un voz gruesa, rasposa y masculina les llamo la atención, al igual que la persona que llego a estar al frente de ellos.

era un hombre mayor, de unos 60 años, mas o menos, con una abrigo rojo, lentes, gabardina color castaño claro, pantalones negros y botas marrones, con un cabello corto, bien peina y cuidado, con canas en el área de sus patilla, y lentes.

"¿Eres Stand?" pregunto Dipper logrando salir con dificultad de su estupor, Mabel todavía estaba prisionera de la sorpresa, por lo que la agarro de la mano mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba su Tio Abuelo, el cual lo recibió con una cálida bienvenida.

"Mucho gusto Stanford Pine, pero puedes llamarme solo Ford, tu eres Dipper, ¿o me equivoco?" pregunto Ford dándole la mano a su sobrino para saludarlo.

"en realidad mi nombre es..." comenzó Dipper, pero se detuvo al ver que Ford tenia seis dedos en su mano, al ver los falanges extra, algo muy en lo profundo de Dipper, sintió un intenso repelús, por lo que se quedo mirando a Ford, o mejor dicho: su mano, de forma poco discreta, este noto como quedo prácticamente hipnotizado por su peculiaridad y le dijo.

"no es contagioso sabes" digo en broma, Dipper se espabilo y se sonrojo con vergüenza y correspondió al saludo.

" lo siento, mucho, no quería." comenzó Dipper con un intento de disculpa, pero su tío lo interrumpido con un risa.

"ja ja ja, deberías ver tu cara, y descuida, siempre pasa al principio, al menos no intentaste apuñalarme son un tenedor, o incinerarme" digo con una sonrisa en su rostro, y con un muy intenso buen humor, Dipper no supo como responder a eso.

"por cierto me ibas a decir tu verdadero nombre, ¿cual es?" pregunto Ford curioso.

"bueno mi nombre en verdad es-" Dipper iba a responder pero...

"¡¿VES TODO ESO?!"

"¡GAH!"

"¡AHH!"

le interrumpió Mabel de forma extremadamente abrupta, como si de un choque de trenes en un bote se tratara, casi dándole una ataque al corazón a Ford del susto, y a Dipper también.

Ford se sorprendió por su reacción, y le notaba que le pego un gran y sorpresivo susto, pero rápidamente retomo su buen humor y se rió de su reacción.

"tu debes de ser Mabel" dijo Ford.

Después de que Mabel se sorprendiera por los dedos extra de Ford, de un modo mucho mas positivo que Dipper, salieron de la enorme terminal, que en serio, era un lugar masivo.

Su fueron en su auto, que por cierto, era muy extraño, perecía un modelo antiguo pero que numerosas mejoras ocultas en su interior para toda ocasión, ¿como lo saben? Ford se los digo, les dio un pequeño tutorial, de que botones y palancas halar, todo en caso de una emergencia especifica, curiosamente, aun cuando hizo uso de un léxico extremadamente rico en su rápida y un poco compleja explicación, no sabia el significado de la palabra tutorial hasta que su sobrino de lo dijo.

a Dipper le logro captar todo rápidamente, pero Mabel le tomo como tres veces explicárselo... pero aun asi y seguía sin entender.

A medida que se alejaban de la terminal los gemelos podrían apreciar, no solo los avanzados y moderno de los aviones, tanto al arribar y como al despegar, despegar en ella, pero también notaron que, si bien tenia una apariencia muy avanzada y bella tanto afuera como adentro, tenia un tamaño que discrepaba con su masivo interior, al menos para Dipper, cuyo cerebro hizo las matematicas y no cuadraban sus cálculos.

Ademas de eso, también notaron que, si bien la terminal de pasajeros era un lugar de distintivo diseño arquitectónico, el resto del pueblo era un poco diferente, no solo por que mientras algunos edificios tenían un diseño avanzados, otros parecían congelados en el tiempo,en diferentes décadas, y uno que otro en ruinas.

pero lo que mas les sorprendió no fue los edificios en si, si no las personas que habitaban el pueblo. ¿la razón?: muchas de ellas eran criaturas, criaturas de diversas mitologías y de fantasía. había un montón de criaturas distintas a la vista, arpias, lamia, dragones (de talla huamana), minotauros entre muchos otros, tanto conocidos como desconocidos

Si antes Dipper creía que estaba alucinando, ahora estuvo convencido... o bueno, lo estaría si su gemela no estuviera viendo lo mismo, y dudaba que por mas unidos que fueran, pudieran alucinar lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

"Tio Ford" comenzó, "¿que son esos?" pregunto Mabel, la incredulidad inundaba su vos.

"Ellos Mabel, Ellos" le corrigió Ford, quien no parecía sorprendido, obviamente.

"y respondiendo a tu pregunta: son los lugareños, algunos de ellos, creo que sera mejor conversarlo mientras comemos algo"

Se detuvieron en una cafetería, que a Dipper le parecía construida en los años 50, ya que por si apariencia, se quedo abandonada en esa época y recién la volvieron a abrir, cosa que contrastaba con aun que el aspecto de la cafetería estaba lejos de un restaurante de cinco estrellas, la comida era excelente.

los atendió una camarera, que resulto se una Loba antropomórfica, Mabel pidió una torre de panqueques con jarabe de chocolate, palomitas de maiz, y crema pastelera, Dipper unos huevos con tocino, con un par de tostadas, y Ford solo un café.

Mientras comían Ford le pregunto.

"y díganme que planean hacer aquí."

"cffugir ung nogfio pfrrto fof eshte vesharis" dijo Mabel quien intento hablar con la boca llena, lo que le valió una mirada de extrañeza por parte de su tío Ford.

"Ella quiere conseguir un novio, como parte de su plan de amor de verano" le aclaro Dipper a su tío, el cual tenia una cara de desconcierto masivo.

"¡oh! ya veo, Por un segundo creí que dijo algo con respecto a masticar vidrio." dijo Ford ahora mas claro. "¿y tu Dipper? "

"pues estaría bien saber que esta pasando aquí, y como los monstruos de diferentes bestiarios se volvieron reales... solo para empezar" Dipper REALMENTE queriendo una respuesta a todos. y en parte se preguntaba si su hermana olvido por completo dicha situación.

_"aun que por otro lado ella es Mabel, seguro que su sueño de un novio vampiro ahora es una meta mas realista, por lo que debe pensar que esta ahí afuera esperándola"_ pensó para si mismo Dipper, en el fondo de su ser, una parte de el sentía mucha lastima cuando pensaba en eso, aun que no estaba seguro en su si era lastima por su gemela o por el vampiro.

Se dio una cachetada mental al ver que su mente se salia del tema principal, por lo que rápidamente redirigió toda su atención a su tío Ford, y las respuestas tan necesarias.

"ok, pero lo primero que debes saber es como no llamarlos, y no se toman bien el ser llamados bestias o monstruos" dijo Ford dando una mirada discreta hacia la izquierda, una que Dipper capto, por lo que miro en la dirección que el, y vio que en una mesa, estaban sentados una arpia, una Rata antropomorfa y un par de enormes mujeres de piel roja y azul, con un cuerno en su frente cada una, un par de Oni`s si Dipper no se equivocaba, a las cuales por su mirar se notaba que les ofendio el comentario.

"y lo segundo que debes saber es..." Ford le dio un sorbo a su café y le pregunto a ambos "¿han oido hablar de la fundación SCP o de MIB?"

La mirada de confusión de Dipper y Mabel le respondió la pregunta, Ford se preparo, tenia muchas cosas que explicar.

**Continuara.**


	9. Bienvenidos a¿Gravity Falls? parte 2

**Bienvenidos a... ¿Gravity Falls? parte 2**

Los gemelos le prestaban toda su atención a Ford el cual termino de tomarse su café, para después comenzar su explicación. y Dipper le pregunto antes de que empezara.

"Alto, alto, ya lo recuerdo, ¿MIB? ¿La Fundacion SCP? ¿esos de verdad existen?" pregunto un tanto incrédulo, ya que si bien no los conocia al 100%, habio oido hablar de ellas por las peliculas y los vivideojuegos.

" si, esas mismas, pero haber, ¿como les explico? ¿y que lo entiendan?" se pregunto Ford en voz alta llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, pensando como explicar, de una forma sencilla, todos los aspectos de la compleja situación social, cultural, política, histórica y geográfica que componía todo el panorama en general, a unos niños de 12 años.

"¿quizás...desde el principio?" pregunto Mabel recalcando lo obvio.

Ford sonrió ante su sugerencia "¡buena idea!, pero seria muy largo si les hablo de como todo comenzó, y no tengo todo el día para hablarles sobre el origen de los tiempo, creo explicare las partes mas importantes nada mas, por ahora"

Se acerco a los gemelos y comenzó.

"verán, desde hace mucho tiempo, desde el origen de este mundo han existidos lo 'sobrenatural', lo cual al mi parecer es un termino absurdo, ya que por definición algo 'sobrenatural' es algo que no obedece a las leyes de la naturaleza, o no puede ser hecho forma natural o por la ciencia, lo cual es ilógico, ya que si existe ese algo 'sobrenatural' entonces ese algo es parte de la naturaleza y des universo, aun que no sea común, y si existe puede explicarse, aun que tome miles de años hallar la respuesta " Ford se detuvo al ver que estaba desvariando, por lo que decidió retomar el punto.

"pero me estoy desviando del tema central, como dije antes, lo 'sobrenatural' siempre a existido, las criaturas mitológicas y fantásticas han sido parte de la fauna de este mundo, así como de la humanidad desde siempre, en casi cada esquina de la tierra, y seguro que mas allá de este mundo también"

Dipper y Mabel, pero en especial Dipper, estaban realmente confundidos, por lo que interrumpió a su tío y pregunto

"entonces, si es así, ¿por que son tratados como mitos y leyendas? ¿por que no vemos mo...?" Dipper se detuvo al recordar la advertencia de Ford sobre ese termino y se corrigió.

"digo, **MAS **de esas criaturas a menudo, en el resto del mundo, ¿no deberían ser algo normal?"

"justo a eso iba, y déjame decirte que hay una, y es hay donde entra, a falta de una mejor definición,'La Mascarada', esa es la razón por la que no son parte de la vida cotidiana"

"¿esa es la razón?" pregunto Mabel confundida "¿que tiene que ver Jim Carrey con lo sobre natural?"

Ford y Dipper la miraron sin saber que decir antes eso, al menos Ford.

_"¿de verdad niña? por amor a la humanidad, ¡no puedes ser tan ignorante!" _fue un pensamiento que surgió de lo mas profundo de la mente de Dipper, ese pensamiento hubiera salido por la boca si Dipper no lo hubiera cortado, pero no fue así y al final se regaño a si mismo por pensar a si, su hermana solo esta siendo ella.

"em...Mabel, esa es 'La Mascara', y es una pelicula'" le dijo Dipper a su hermana.

"como iba diciendo, aquí es es donde entra La Mascarada, o mejor dicho, donde entran la SCP, MIB y demás similares, para mantener la Mascara, que no es otra cosa que una... ilusión de lo que realmente es la realidad." Ford se detuvo pensando como continuar.

"No quiero aburrirlos con los detalles, ni con una larga historia" _"que al final es mejor que no sepan" _añadió mentalmente Ford eso ultimo.

"pero les diré que tras muchos conflictos, se decidió que lo mejor era los humanos, debido a su naturaleza, vivieran por completo separado de los demás, y la humanidad se separo tanto, pero tanto, que al final se olvidaron por completo de que ellos no estaban solos, ni en este mundo, ni en el universo, aun que ahora la gente sabe que eso ultimo es algo obvio" dijo eso ultimo mas para si mismo que para los gemelos.

"con el tiempo los demás criaturas se recluyeron lejos de la humanidad, pero aun en su aislamiento, inevitablemente se volverían a encontrar con la humanidad, pero la humanidad estaba incluso menos preparada para tales encuentros, por lo que esto llevaba al caos absoluto." dijo Ford, y al oir lo ultimo, algo dentro de Dipper se retorció muy feamente, no sabia por que, pero oír esas palabras juntas no le gustaba para nada.

"por lo que con el paso del tiempo se crearon diferentes agencias, grupos y demás fuerzas que protegieran y mantuvieran aislada a la humanidad de lo que no podía entender, agencias que trabajan para la humanidad en secreto, con mas poder que todos los gobiernos de la tierra combinados, como el MIB, La SCP y la extinta Troop, y muchas mas, crearon lo que la ciencia ficción y los profesionales llamamos La Mascarada" tomo un poco de agua de su vaso y continuo.

"La Mascara, es una realidad artificial, el mundo 'real', sin magia, alienigenas, portales y donde cada criatura fantástica, o objeto, capaz de respirar fuego, volar sin alas, aparecer al otro lado del mundo, alterar la realidad a voluntad etc, no es mas que parte de mitos y leyendas antiguas. ¿creo que pueden tener una idea de como evitan que la gente se de cuenta de la existencia de la verdadera realidad?" le pregunto Ford a los gemelos, a lo que Dipper respondió.

"¿borrando la memoria?" respondió con algo de duda.

"así es, borrado de memoria, encubrimiento, y... muchas otras cosas mas." le aclaro Ford haciendo una pausa, como si quisiera decir algo pero lo descarto.

"y así a sido como se a evitado que La Mascara se cayera, para mantener el orden, la seguridad y evitar el pánico masivo"

Dipper y Mabel estaban escuchándolo todo atentamente, llenos de dudas y muchas preguntas, mas que todo Dipper quien pregunto lo que le pareció mas importante.

"pero si todo eso es verdad ¿como lo sabes?, y mas importante, ¿por que nos lo cuentas?" Dipper tenia ciertas ideas de el porque de esas preguntas, pero prefería que su tío se lo respondiera.

"que bueno que preguntas, y la razón es que a lo largo del tiempo ha habido personas, dentro de esas la organizaciones, que piensan que la humanidad en su conjunto puede superar su propia naturaleza, y convivir con otros seres sapientes como ellos, en paz y armonía, y que para lograrlo deben darse las condiciones adecuadas, y aquí es donde entra Gravity Falls"

"¿Como así? " pregunto Dipper

"Gravity Falls, al igual que muchas otros lugares, han sido unos imanes de eventos sobrenaturales, sea el habitad de una o mas criaturas sobrenaturales, un objeto determinado, evento. entre muchísimas cosas mas, y a sido así antes, durante y después de la llegada de los seres humanos a estos lugares, y estas agencias por lo general restringen el acceso a estos lugares e impiden todo contacto humano no autorizado, pero no siempre, ha habido casos de humanos que han logrado convivir en paz con lo sobrenatural, fuera de ser agentes de estas organizaciones.

"Pero eso no tiene sentido, si se ha demostrado que pueden convivir, ¿por que sigue siendo secreto?" Dipper estaba bastante confundido con respecto a todo, por cada respuesta que recibía, había 2 mas para remplazarla.

"Por que esos fueron caso aislados en el tiempo y espacio, excepciones únicas de unos pocos individuos que dejaron su miedo a lo desconocido, y no fueron asesinados de una forma horrible, no ciudades, ni naciones o países, y es por eso que Gravity Falls es un caso muy especial, hes uno de los dos lugares en el mundo que tiene la mas basta y mas variada concentración de Sapiens, que se a podido registrar, al menos según lo que podían decirme que no estaba clasificado" les dijo Ford.

"y por eso que se a seleccionado para, una vez mas, intentar probar que los humanos y el resto del universo, pueden convivir juntos.

"Eso es increíble" exclamo Dipper totalmente anonadado, el estaba abrumado por la intensidad de la información que su tío abuelo le estaba dando sentía que los secretos mas grandes del universo se le estaban rebelando uno tras otro, en una especie de fila de conga descubrimientos sin paralelo, criaturas mitológica, sociedades secretas, agencias secretas todo poderosas que controlan el mundo, el hecho de que la realidad con la que ha vivido era una mentira en su gran mayoría.

Tomo un muy necesario trago de su vaso de agua, mientras trataba de asimilar toda la información, curiosamente le resultaba menos difícil de lo que creyó, como si en el fondo lo hubiera sabido desde hace tiempo ya.

aunque todavía había un detalle que no cuadraba.

"muy bien, todo empieza a tener sentido ahora, pero hay algo que no me explico. ¿que tenemos nosotros que ver en este asusto super secreto? ¿por que nos lo cuentes tan libremente?, ¿por que se nos permitió entrar a Gravity Falls si todo debe mantenerse en secreto?"

"A eso iba. veras Gravity Falls es una oportunidad de oro para que la idea de convivencia florezca, si todo sale bien, y si bien hay humanos desde que se fundo el pueblo, Sapiens y Humanos has pasado por mucho conflicto, y aun al día de hoy, la mayoría tiene una opinión neutral, en el mejor de los casos, con respecto a la idea de convivir con otras especie, y es por eso que las agencias secretas han permitido la entrada de un grupo selectivo de personas de afuera, y de esa manera lograr demostrar que la humanidad puede vivir sin miedo, violencia, intolerancia y puede vivir en paz con el resto del mundo" termino de explicar Ford.

"entonces ahora que les he dicho todo, ¿hay alguna Pregunta?" pregunto Ford a sus sobrinos.

Dipper y Mabel estaban completamente sorprendidos con todo lo que pasaba, Mabel no había logrado entender mucho de nada, salvo por el hecho de que las los seres de los cuentos de fantasía existían, mientras Dipper todavía tenia muchas preguntas que hacer, muchas dudas y necesitaba respuestas.

"Yo si, ¿a pedir algo mas o van a pagar al fin?, han estado ocupando esa mesa por casi 3 horas" pregunto una voz al lado de ellos de forma impaciente, resultando ser la camarera que los atendió.

Ford se sorprendió por eso, miro su reloj y si, efectivamente habian pasado casi 3 horas.

"cielos, tiene razón, vamos chicos que tenemos que irnos" dijo mientras sacaba su billetera para pagar.

a Dipper esto lo desanimo un poco, quería seguir hablando con su tío y obtener respuestas, pero no importaba, ya podria nseguirn en otro momento, tenían todo un verano para eso.

justo cuando se proponían a irse, Dipper le dijo a su tío y su gemela que se adelantaran, ya que el quería usar el baño antes de irse, su tío le dijo que lo esperarían el el auto.

cuando termino de usar el baño, salio del restaurante, pero no se dio cuenta de que se salio por otra puerta.

"¿eh? ¿y el estacionamiento?" pregunto Dipper confuso a nadie en particular, eso al ver que en lugar de un estacionamiento, estaba solamente el bosque ocupando todo su campo de visión.

Se dio la vuelta y estaba por irse, hasta que algo le llamo la atención, por lo que volvió a mirar hacia el bosque.

Su mirada termino en el bosque, y una miriada de sensaciones inundaron los radares naturales que ni sabia que tenia, se sentía como una cacofonía de diferentes fuerzas pulsando, vibrantes y vivas dentro del bosque las cuales estaba mirando con su recién descubierto "tercer ojo".

Y sintió un profundo terror también cuando sintió como algunas de estas fuerzas le devolvían la mirada, terror que se multiplico cuando pudo divisar figuras y sombras irreconocibles, las cuales comenzaron a moverse, y escucho un gran alboroto provenir de entre la espesura, sentía varias esas fuerzas chocar de forma salvaje unas contra otras.

Abrumado por el miedo, con su mente trabajando una milla por segundo, y con la adrenalina corriendo por su venas, se metió rápidamente en el restaurante, busco la puerta correcta y salio del restaurante, llego al auto y entro de forma violenta en el.

esto no paso desapercibido por Mabel ni Ford, con este ultimo preguntando.

"¿paso algo?"

Dipper le iba responder lo que vio y sintió en el bosque, pero de repente, sintió una poderosa necesidad de mentir.

"yo... emm... creí que me habían... dejado atrás y me asuste" Dipper de forma no muy creíble le dijo a ambos.

Para Mabel fue suficiente, pero Ford lo miro un rato dudando, pero lo dejo así por ahora y se dispuso a poner en marcha en auto, en el camino Dipper no dejaba de preguntarse que demonios fue todo eso.

Después de un rato, llegaron al frente de lo que los gemelos le parecía una fusión entre una cabaña y una mini mansión, encima de esta, había un letrero de letras rojas y brillantes en el que se podía leer: La Cabaña del Misterio.

Mabel le pregunta sorprendida.

"¿aquí es donde nos vamos a quedar?"

a lo que Ford respondió.

"así es Mabel, bienvenidos a la Cabaña del Misterio"

Dipper y Mabel se bajaron auto y se acercaron al frente de la cabaña admirando su belleza que, aun que simple y lejos de ser pomposa o lujosa, no dejaba de ser algo digno de admirar.

todo el tiempo sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, había en una de las ventana del piso principal ,un par orbes rosas, eran unos ojos brillantes que los observaban , y una hilera de Dientes afilados, aparecía debajo de ellos, combinando una depredadora sonrisa con una perversa mirada.

entonces las puertas puertas se abrieron, y una voz seductora, sedosa, emocionada y casi hambrienta se escucho.

"¿al fin aquí?"

**Continuará. **


	10. Bienvenidos a ¿Gravity Falls? Final

**Bienvenidos a ... ¿Gravity Falls? Final.**

Los gemelos observaron a la dueña de tan exageradamente dulce voz, y cuando vieron, se les cayo la mandíbula al verla.

La persona que tenía al frente era una adolescente, que tenía unos 18 o 17 años, por la apariencia que tenia hacia muy difícil calcular su edad a una simple vista.

Y eso se debería a la belleza de casi fantasía que poseía, su cabello rojo era una cascada tan pulcra, lacio y brillante, que casi parecía que cada uno de los cabellos de su cabeza, fuera de hecho de más rojo y exquisito rubí, las curvas de su figura parecían de la carretera del infierno, por lo tentadora que eran, lo que le daba a ella una figura por la que cualquier mujer mataría, su piel era casi tan pálida como la porcelana, que casi parecia brillar con luz propia, punteada por pecas, que parecían estar colocadas con una precisión de cirujano y una estrategia militar, solo con el propósito para acentuar aun mas su belleza, su rostro tenia rasgos finos combinados con la forma de un corazón, su ropa: una camisa a cuadros, que era muy corta y solo cubría su pecho , dejando ver su vientre plano, unos firmes pechos copa G con un escote bastante pronunciado,y unos jeans cortos que le llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, unas botas marrones que llegaban hasta las rodillas, y lo que más destacaba de ella, un par de ojos color rosa-violeta, como un par de amatistas que brillaban con misterio, y con las que les daba una mirada que intentaba ser amigable, pero que a su vez era coqueta llena de deseo y picardia.

Un detalle que le llamo a Dipper la atención, y sin saber por que, fue la hebilla y un collar de cadena de oro, con un medallón al final, ambos con símbolos, que traía puesto, fue un símbolo un tanto extraño, ya que era muy similar a los símbolos de genero, pareciéndose más al símbolo masculino, de hecho era casi idéntico este, solo que en véz ser un círculo con una línea que acaba en una flecha, este termina en una luna menguante, y en medio de la linea que la une al circulo, una luna creciente.

Volviendo con Wendy, los gemelos sintieron que llegaron a la pubertad con solo verla, y sin que lo supieran, ambos compartieron el mismo pensamiento.

_"¡Es la perfección hecha mujer!",_ Consideró en sus mentes los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras mantenía una expresión aturdida plasmada en sus rostros, mientras que poca conciencia que les quedaba, trabajaba para evitar el bebé ante esta mujer.

"ah, que bueno que estas aquí" dijo Ford de muy animado.

"chicos déjenme presentarles a una de mis mejores empleadas, Wendy Corduroy, Wendy quisiera presentarte a mis sobrinos Dipper y Mabel, ellos se quedaran este verano" Ford hizo las presentaciones, ya que mientras los gemelos seguían mirando a Wendy, mientras que ella solo los observaba muy interesada, hasta que le respondió.

"Así que estos son los pequeños de los que estuviste hablando este último mes" se acerco a los niños, los rodeos, y detrás de ellos, para el acto seguido abrazarlos por el cuello y exclamar

"¡Son realmente _**adorables!**_ " Dijo lo último con un tono cuya mezcla era de gran adoración y un chillido de emoción, un abrazo que solo duro unos 5 segundos, 9 como máximo, pero para los gemelos sintieron cada uno de esos segundos como si fueran años.

Dipper y Mabel no dieron una respuesta inmediata, estuvieron idiotizados desde que la vieron, pero cuando se les acerco y les dio ese abrazo, sus cerebros casi se cortocircuitaron, a la vez que sus rostros se ponían al rojo vivo, esto por vergüenza por la proximidad, más que todo por los dos podían sentir no solo la suavidad de su piel, sino que con sus cabezas podían sentir lo blandos pero firmes que eran sus pechos, a la vez que inhalaron el dulcemente embriagador aroma que Wendy despedía.

Si hubieran mirado la cara de Wendy, hubieran notado la sonrisa maliciosa y sádica que tenia, disfrutando del resultado de su plan al sentir los nervios y la flor de piel de los pre-adolescentes.

Por su parte, dichos pre-adolescentes, tenían sus mentes y hormonas a trabajando niveles altísimos, una cosa es mirarla y mantener una distancia, una cosa muy intensa y difícil de hacer sin poner cara de idiota, pero otra era sentir lo sedoso de su piel, oler el delicioso aroma que despedía y sentir la suavidad de sus firmes pechos, aunque sea solo con la cabeza, los hacia sentir que alguna fuerza superior los había sacado de la tranquila, aburrida y cómoda realidad en la que vivían, y los habían arrojado a otra que no era más que un remolino de conceptos, sensaciones, pensamientos, situaciones subidas de tono, un tono más allá de lo que sus pueriles podían analizar, y sus mentes estaban haciendo una lucha titánica por comprender, una lucha que estaba 10 veces perdida antes de empezar.

Dipper, que al igual que su gemela estaba siendo superado por la mezcla de terror, vergüenza y éxtasis que era recibir ese abrazo, por parte de lo que seguramente, era la mujer más bella del mundo, el busco algo en su mente, lo que fuera, para aferrarse y evitar hacer o decir algo estúpido, o vergonzoso, que agravara la situación, y tenia que ser rápido antes de que todos descubrieran que usar, justo hoy, estos pantalones pequeños y poco holgados era una idea pésima.

Se concentro rápida y poderosamente, busco y busco, y finalmente lo encontró, no sabia lo que era, pero le dio las pocas fuerzas y poder que necesitó, ayudo a reducir las hormonas en su cuerpo, lo suficiente como por no solo evitar que la situación se pusiera mas **dura**, sino que también para crear un sonido que saliera de su boca, unas palabras articuladas en lugar del balbuceo incomprensible, y que ademas no era algo estúpido.

"G-Gracias, tu también eres muy linda", dijo Dipper sin poder evitar tartamudear un poco.

Y tan pronto las dijo, quiso golpearse con fuerza por decir eso, no era algo estúpido, ni tan poco vergonzoso, pero de todas las formas empeoró la situación.

La expresión fue evaporada por una mirada de sorpresa, antes de ser reemplazada rápidamente por una de emoción para acto seguido exclamar:

"¡Awww gracias lindura!" Wendy dijo mientras los abrazaba aun mas fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Ford mientras tanto complicado divertido toda la situación, quizás sea un poco cruel de su parte no decirle a Wendy que pare, o que se no divierta a costa de la "miseria" de otro, más si es un súcubo el que lo causa, y mas si son niños que se enfrentan a un tipo de criaturas y sus efectos.

Pero vaya que era demasiado divertido para dejar pasar la oportunidad, y al final confía en Wendy, puede que (posiblemente) no sea humano, pero no es como si fuera a causar algún daño.

después de otros 10 segundos del abrazo mas agradable, de la forma mas extraña e incomoda que han sentido jamas, Wendy los suelta.

"Y díganme, ¿les ayudo con su equipaje?" le pregunta a los gemelos, y Dipper, quien era el único de los dos cuyo cerebro no era un campo de batalla hormonal, la mira extrañado por su propuesta, ya que si estaban bien agradecidos por el gesto, y si bien se veía ella con una apariencia alta y fuerte, mas si la comparaba a ella con ellos, no sé exactamente como el tipo de persona que ayuda con cosas como cargar el equipaje ajeno, si no más bien como la persona que le ordena a otros que lo carguen por ella.

"¿Eh? ¿De verdad?" pregunto Dipper incrédulo.

"Si, no tengo problema con eso", dijo con una sonrisa pequeña Wendy de forma despreocupada, un gesto pequeño, que si viniera de otra persona seria insignificante, pero al hacerlo Wendy, los hacia vibrar por dentro con distintas emociones, a ambos gemelos.

Dipper dudo por unos momentos, iba a declinar la oferta, pero su hermana Mabel, que ya había recuperado, pero aun conservaba un fuerte sonrojo, con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción, se le adelanto a Dipper y respondió por los dos.

"¿Serias nuestros botones? ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Claro nos encantaría!" dijo emocionada dando saltos por la idea.

Dipper quería insistir, pero cuando miro a Wendy, tenía miedo, por alguna razón, no podía negarse a aceptar su oferta, por lo que quería que hiciera ese favor. ¿Qué daño puede causar?

"Bueno supongo que no pensaré mal si nos ayuda, si no es molestia claro" dice Dipper con algo de duda y confusión, pero también muy agradecido por el gesto.

"para nada ternurita" dice, para un poco de disgusto por parte de Dipper por la última palabra,

"Supongo que su cuarto sera el del piso superior, ¿verdad señor Ford?" pregunto Wendy, el mencionado solo asintió.

"muy bien" y dicho esto se puso los dedos en su boca y con ellos hace un silbido. "¡Tambry! ¡Thomson! ¡Lee! ¡Venga aquí AHORA!" grito con tono de mando y dominio digital de un alto mando militar, y uno que no toleraba el más mínimo error.

De la cabaña, los gemelos Pine observaron salir a tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, los dos hombres de piel blanca, pero uno tenia cabello rubio y el otro cabello negro, y la chica tenia un tono de piel un poco oscuro.

Lo que les llamaba la atención de ellos era su apariencia, parecían estar entre los 20 y los 16 años, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que llamaba realmente la atención era que eran muy bellos, los tres poseían cuerpos esculturales, ya sea lleno de músculos, en el caso de los dos chicos, o un cuerpo curvilíneo, bien tonificado y con generosos atributos, en el caso de la chica, ademas que estaban escasamente vestidos, los chicos usaban solo uno pantalones (para la alegría de Mabel quien se estaba bebiendo con los ojos los torsos desnudos y musculosos de los chicos, mientras se le caía la baba al piso) y la chica, de cabello color chocolate y con un mechón rosa, cuya ropa costaba de un pantalón, un par de zapatos y camisa, tan diminutos, que un par de centímetros menos en la tela, y se considerarían un traje de baño perfecto.

Eran muy hermosos, poseedores de una gran belleza, pero ni por asomo competía con la belleza pelirroja.

"!Aquí estamos ama!" Dijeron los tres, con una voz llena de emoción, como en un lugar de recibir una orden recibida un premio.

"tomen el equipaje de los niños y llévenlo al cuarto del piso superior, ¡AHORA!" exclama con voz de mando Wendy a los tres jóvenes, por lo que se dispusieron a agarrar el equipaje de los niños hasta que una voz los detuvo.

"Si, y ya estás en eso, ¿les importaría ponerse una camisa?, No quiero que los clientes y mis sobrinos se hagan ideas raras, sobre local ... al menos nos mas ideas de las que ya se han hecho" dijo Ford a los jóvenes, al verlos sin camisa.

"Oh relájate, ademas hace demasiado calor, ya los clientes no parecen molestarle en lo más mínimo, hasta puedo decir lo contrario". Dejo Wendy, con una sonrisa picara, esta vez Dipper no sintio nada, princialmente por que su mirada se concentraba en la Chica morena, para luego pasara mirar a su Tio.

"Si, siempre dicen eso, y si, ya se que eso vende, pero quisiera mantener mi negocio mas ... ¿como era esa palabra ?, 'Family Friendly', si no te importa" le dijo Ford

"Eh, parece correcto" dijo Wendy estando de acuerdo, o mejor dicho, con indiferencia total, luego se dirijo a los tres recién llegados "¿y ustedes por qué siguen aquí? ¡VAYAN!"

"¡SI SEÑORA!" dicen los tres al unisono, de manera rápida, sumisa, y con una euforia que, a los ojos de los gemelos, discrepaba bastante con el trato recibido, a la vez que cada vez que tomaban el equipaje de los jóvenes, y rápidamente volvían a entrar a la cabaña y se dirija a su habitación.

Ahora a Dipper no le pareció tan extraña la propuesta de Wendy. Lo que ahora le parecía extraño era lo que todo acababa de pasar, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, pero tenía que lo ignoraría por ahora.

Después de esa situación, los gemelos recibieron un recorrido por la Cabaña del Misterio, por parte de Ford, era como un museo miniatura, dedicado a la fauna única de Gravity Falls, llenos de exposiciones e información sobre los habitantes de Gravity Falls, los que no son humanos, un museo de cera y mucho más, Wendy regreso a trabajar, o mejor dicho "trabajar" ya que al parecer el 90% de los empleados de la cabaña eran comandados por ella, que es lo que los gemelos notados durante el recorrido, mientras prestaban atención a Ford le mostraba las diferentes exhibiciones y lugares de la cabaña.

O al menos Dipper le prestaba atención, ya que su gemela solo se dedicó a mirar con una enorme sonrisa, casi babeando, con emoción apenas contenida, y con hambre a los empleados del local, entre los cuales también se encuentran niños y niñas de su edad incluso, cosa que a Dipper le llamo bastante la atención, mas que nada por como se vestían esas personas, ya que, tanto adolescentes como los niños, todos usaban ropa diminuta y / o muy marcada, cosa que le causo curiosidad y le hizo sonrojarse, ya que la la ropa era los bastante pequeños como para dejar poco a la imaginación, o lo suficiente mente pegada para dejar cero y nada a la imaginación, si las veías con la cantidad de luz correcta, por lo que se concentro en las exhibiciones y recorrido dado por Ford, pero no pudo evitar dar breves miradas de vez en cuando.

Otra cosa que pudo notar, es que algunos de los empleados no eran humanos, o los que si eran no humanos completos, ya que algunos de los que no eran humanos eran Lobos, zorros, conejos entre otros, y algunos que parecían humanos, pero tenían una o más características animales en su cuerpo, como patas, alas, pluma, pelaje, alas, o incluso cabezas, de diferentes criaturas, como la de algún tipo de ave, cuernos, colas o hasta una pinza, estos "casi humanos" le llamo especialmente la atención, ya que no vio algo similar el pueblo.

Una vez recorrido, Ford lleva su habitación por lo que será el resto del verano, el equipaje estaba esperando a sus dueños para ser acomodado.

"bueno aquí estamos, y díganme ¿qué les ha parecido todo hasta ahora?" pregunto Ford, los gemelo no sabían como responder a eso, después de todo, ¿quién espera que su visión de la realidad, tal y como lo conocieron, quedaron destruidas? la sorpresa y el impacto de todo lo que se habían enterado, no había desaparecido, solo fue mitigada por los eventos recientes, no habían tenido una respuesta clara.

Ford comprensión las expresiones de confusión y conflicto, en sus caras, por lo que les dijo:

"Miren, no necesiten darme una repuesta, al menos no todavía, primero asimilen la situación, y luego si me quieren contar". se dispuso a irse por la puerta, pero se detuvo en el umbral, para decir algo más.

"antes de que se me olvide, trabajaran conmigo el cabaña"

"¡¿En serio ?!" exclamaron anonadados ambos, ese dato los impresiono a ambos, pero no en la forma en la que esperaba Ford, ya que parecían mas emocionados con la idea de lo que cabria esperarse, por lo que prosiguió a explicar.

"Si, así es, me ayudarán a mis empleados por dos motivos, el primero es para que puedan conocer más sobre cómo convivir con la gente de Gravity Falls, y segundo ... para que no se pase holgazaneando todo el verano" dijo Ford mientras buscaba algo, en su bolsillo, saco lo que parecía un papel.

"Lo que me recuerda, Dipper necesito que me hagas un favor ven conmigo".

Dipper lo acompaño hasta la planta baja, una vez allí Ford prosiguió a entregarle carteles hechos de madera y un mapa.

"quiero que tomes estos letreros y las claves en los arboles bosque adentro, de esa manera los lugareños de aquella zona sabrán donde está la cabaña, y los que vienen de visita al pueblo no se pierdan en la espesura" explico.

Esto a Dipper lo alarmo, los recuerdos de lo que paso hace un par de horas atrás volvieron, Ford noto eso y le pregunto.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Dipper dudo por un momento en decirle ... pero, ¿por que no ?, no había razón para ocultárselo.

"no creo que sea buena idea, veras ..." Dipper no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para describir la situación, por lo que de la opinión por "decir la mitad de la verdad"

"hace rato, cuando nos encontramos por irnos, me equivoco de puerta y salí por la parte de atrás, hacia el bosque, allí, hoy un alboroto, parece como si alguien o muy, muy grande, se estuvieran peleando otros sujetos iguales de grandes" explico con gran dificultad, no era exactamente lo que paso, pero se acercaba bastante.

Ford analizo las palabras que sobrino-nieto le dijo, y tuvo una idea de lo que podría haber pasado.

"bueno, por lo que me cuentas, hay varias criaturas que harían algo así, pero seguro que debió de haber sido los Manotauros, hijo como los minotauros del mito, pero bastante más aficionados a la violencia, lo bélico, y ser hombre a toda regla, suelen organizarse en peleas de bandas, pero no se suponen que organicen sus peleas tan cerca del pueblo, pero con toda esa testosterona cocinando sus cerebros, no me sorprende que algunos se olviden del acuerdo "dijo Ford, mientras Dipper capto toda la explicación .

"Pero tu puedes ir tranquilamente y colocar esos letreros, no deberías preocuparte por ellos, el mapa que te da es para que sigues una ruta segura lejos de sus terrenos, o de cualquier criatura peligrosa, ahora ve" Dijo Ford mientras se iba a hacer otras cosas

Dipper salio de la cabaña, miro al bosque, aun no estaba del todo convencido, pero se envalentono, y se dispuso a entrar al bosque y seguir el mapa.

Paso un rato y se había adentrado en el bosque, había terminado de poner todos los letreros, no había sido una tarea tan complicada, había sido más fácil si no sintiera como si estuviese rodeado por cientos de presencias diferentes, lo cual era chocante ya que no lograba ver nada, ni escuchaba nada.

Solo falta un letrero mas que colocar, por lo que alineo el clavo y lo golpeo.

**(¡Clank!)**

solo que en lugar de escuchar el sonido típico de la madera siendo golpeada por el martillo, oyera un ruido metálico proveniente del árbol que golpeo.

Este árbol en particular resultó ser falso, no solo estaba hecho de metal, sino que a su vez estaba vacío, y en su interior, cubierta por el polvo y las telarañas, había una radio.

Lleno de gran curiosidad por este hallazgo tan particular, se puso a revisar y mover los botones y diales de la vieja radio.

Pensándolo en retrospectiva: Quizás hacer esto no era buena idea, una radio vieja, dentro de un falso árbol, ubicado dentro de un bosque lleno de criaturas extrañas, que está ubicado cerca de una ciudad llena de criaturas fantásticas y de ciencia no tan ficción.

Dipper, por un momento, podría que esta "radio", mínimo, podría ser un dispositivo secreto de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, hecho para activar una vieja bomba nuclear.

Pero la verdad detrás de esa vieja radio resultó muy diferente, pero más interesante, ya que al mover los botones, el piso se abrió detrás del, era una especie de contenedor, y en el interior se encontraba una especie de libro.

Dipper lo tomo y lo reviso.

"Propiedad de ..." leyó en voz alta, pero se detuvo, el libro era tan viejo y desgastado, que el nombre del autor se quedo borrado hace mucho tiempo.

Dipper lo hojeo un poco, y vio que el resto de la información parece estar completo.

Era un diario lleno de información con respecto a las diversas criaturas de Gravity Falls, lo raro era la gran mayoría de las que había visto, no estaban.

una parte que le llamo la atención, ya que estaba en letras rojas, grandes y subrayadas era "No confíes en nadie"

Esto le trajo varios sentimientos distintos, y pensamientos diferentes, analizará guardarlo para revisarlo luego, y se dispuso a poner el último letrero.

Traspaso unos arbustos, pero al pasar, su pie se atasco con algo en el suelo y se cayo, el diario y el martillo cayeron dispersos delante de él, mientras que su cara y el suelo se conocieron de forma mutua e impactante.

Se levanto del suelo y se limpia la mugre del rosto, y se frotaba la zona lastimada por el impacto, que era toda su cara.

Visualice el área a su alrededor y se sorprendió de lo que encontró: el ligar encontró una zona de guerra, más de 50 metros a la redonda, parecía que estos Manotauros de los que hablo Ford, si eran realmente diferentes a los Minotauros del mito , ya que por todo el lugar podrían ver parches de tierra quemada, arboles con diferentes cantidades de quemaduras, desde algunos un poco quemados, hasta carbonizados y aun humeantes, por lo que: o Los Manotaurs escupen fuego también, o se pelearon contra algo que escupe fuego.

lo que mas le llamo la atención de las partes quemadas, es que algunas eran repartidas por los árboles, y otras por el piso, parecían hechas con una cuchilla ardiendo.

También estaban todo el lugar estaba lleno de armas diferentes tiradas por el piso, como mazos de madera, martillos de piedra, y lanzas hechas de hueso.

Una vez termino de frotarse la cara, y eliminar la mugre con su camisa, vio el lugar a su alrededor, se volteo a ver con lo que se había tropezado ... y casi le da un ataque al corazón.

Era una gran hacha, pero no una hacha de leñador, esta era obviamente usada para combate, y su tamaño era mucho más grande que el propio Dipper, y mucho más grande que cualquier hombre adulto, y mirándola mejor, Dipper se dio cuenta que no era una simple hacha, podría una fusión entre una hacha y una moto sierra, en el mango pudo notar un pequeño gatillo para accionarla.

Pero eso no fue la razón por la que casi le da un infarto, la razón era el enorme brazo cercenado unido al hacha, un brazo cuyo dueño debió de haber ido todos los días al gimnasio desde que nació, ya que que no solo era el triple de grande que un brazo normal, sino que ademas de eso era extremadamente musculoso.

El brazo parecía cortado recientemente, pero el dueño de ese brazo no parecía estar cerca, y tampoco quien se lo corto, y Dipper no se iba a quedar para averiguar la historia, por lo que tomo sus cosas y se marcho de allí.

Estuvo dando vueltas por un rato, cada vez más nervioso, hasta que grabé que tenia un mapa de la zona, el uso y llego a la cabaña, llego a eso de las 5 de la tarde, la cabaña ya había cerrado, y se reunió con Ford, y le contó lo que encontró en el bosque.

"Esto no es habitual, aun por guerras territoriales, los manotauros no suelen ser tan violentos, y mucho menos usar magia ..." Ford comenzó, pero Dipper le interrumpió.

"Woah, woah, espera. ¿Que quieres decir con` guerras territoriales` ?, ¿no dijiste que aquí conviven todos en paz? " pregunto Dipper bastante confundido.

Ford lo miro confundido con su reacción, hasta que entendió lo que su sobrino le dijo y le aclaró las cosas.

"Dipper, creo que me entendiste mal, cuando dije la idea de Gravity Falls era que todos convivieran en paz, no dije como un hecho, si no como un propósito, un objetivo, una meta que alcanzar, pero que esta lejos de ser una realidad completa. Si, la mayoría ha logrado convivir en paz y desafíos, pero muchos aún no lo han hecho, por lo general cuando un desacuerdo es demasiado grande entre algunos grupos de criaturas, se desata el conflicto ".

Dipper miro a Ford con incredulidad, algo decepción en su rostro.

"No puedo creerlo ..." dijo Dipper.

"Si, que cuesta, pero no es algo que los que no te acostumbras una vez que-" Ford comenzó pero fue interrumpido otra vez.

"No eso, ¡SINO QUE SEAS TAN IRRESPONSABLE!" Dipper grito con reclamo, Stanford le miro con confusión. pero Dipper no había terminado.

"No puedo creer permitieras a tus sobrinos-nietos en un lugar tan peligroso, ¿qué clase de adulto responsable hace eso?" Cazo.

Ford comprendió lo que Dipper seleccionó y rápidamente de dispuso a corregirlo.

"Primero que nada: esto no fue mi idea, fue la de tus padres. En segundo lugar: Yo no les permitiría venir si no fuera seguro, estas guerras no ocurrirían con frecuencia, al principio eran muy comunes, Gravity Falls era una zona de guerra total, pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas se calmaron lo suficiente como para permitir el turismo, por lo que si bien aun hay quienes no están en desacuerdo con lo que se intenta lograr aquí, son pocos y divididos, y paso del "Tiempo y demostración que puede lograr la paz, pero aún falta tiempo para lograrla del todo". hizo una pausa, y en su mirar se pudo notar que, estaba considerado decir lo siguiente o no.

"Y tercero: necesitas calmarte, sé que toda la situación de hoy ha sido demasiado revelador, para los dos, y que no es algo que se digiera en un día, mucho menos en unas horas, así que sube a tu cuarto, e intenta dormir un poco, pareces que estas un punto de tener un ataque de pánico, mañana hablaremos más calmadamente de esta situación "

Ante los argumentos del tío Ford, Dipper no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón, había pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo, el estrés de ver que el mundo que conocía era efectivamente una mentira, o una verdad a los medios, lo que estaba afectando, y ni podríamos haber dado cuenta hasta ahora, no es que podría hacerlo por si solo de todas las formas, era un pre-adolescente de 12 años.

Decidió seguir el consejo de su tío, deseándole buenas noches se fue a dormir.

**(fin del flashback)**

Y todo eso nos lleva hasta aquí, el chico entro y vio que su gemela ya estaba dormida, por lo que se dispuso a seguir su ejemplo, se metió en su cama, mientras recordaba todo, Dipper hojeo un poco el diario, se le había olvidado mostrárselo a Ford, pero tal vez no era necesario, dudaba que ese diario tenía algo que Ford no supiera.

Tomo el libro y lo guardo en su mesa de noche, y se dispuso a dormir, cerro sus ojos y cayo en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando su conciencia se reactivo, no que no estaba acostado en su cama, sino en una superficie dura.

Abrió sus ojos, y al hacerlo, vio que no estaba en su cuarto, ni siquiera en la cabaña, no sabia donde estaba, y se la hacia difícil describirlo, ya que lo único que era era una extensión suficiente de kilómetros y kilómetros de cable, tubos y metal, que variaban en tamaño, pero la gran mayoría eran enormes.

Siguió los cables y tubos con la mirada, y vio que subían por debajo de los lados de una escalera, y al final de dicha escalera, una puerta enorme y dorada, con grabados extraños, ya que en ella se vio aún hombre de cabello largo y armadura, con una lanza, apuñalando una criatura parecida un dragón.

No sabia por que, pero subió las escaleras hasta ponerse frente a la puerta, y estar a solo unos metros, las pesadas puertas se abrieron, cuando esto paso, sus ojos fueron impactados por un brillo cegador, proveniente de algo tras la puerta.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, pudo ver una estructura masiva, del tamaño de una montaña, hecha de oro, un pudo sentir un poder masivo proveniente de la estructura.

Desde hace tiempo, y de una manera inexplicable, había desarrollado un "sexto sentido" (por llamarlo de alguna forma) que le permitía detectar o sentir, lo que tardo en descubrir era la energía proveniente de un objeto, o de un ser vivo, era como un tercer ojo que se abría y cerraba de vez en cuando.

Obviamente nunca se lo dijo a nadie, era una situación que prefería ignorar, ya que no quería que lo tacharan de loco, y como era algo que no pasaba a menudo, pudo ignóralo de una forma aun mas fácil.

Pues bien, cuando se acercó y pudo verla con más detalle, vio que no era una montaña de oro, sino una estructura artificial, llena de cables, tornillos, pantallas en lo que se mostraban gráficos con medidas de energía, y demás, cuando se acerco, pudo sentir una masiva cantidad de energía, tanto que lo único con lo que podía compararlo era con varias super novas explotando a la vez.

Vio que había una escalera, que había extienda hasta la cima, y cada 20 escalones, a cada lado, había un par de colosos en armaduras de oro, con enormes lanzas, al principio creyó que eran robots, pero algo le parecía que no era así, que debajo de esas armaduras habían una persona, y en la cima de la montaña brillaba con una luz dorada con el sol, ademas que podía oír lo que solo podía como el canto mas hermoso que jamas escucho, era como la mezcla de un coro angelical y la orquesta sinfonica mas grande de la historia.

Se dispuso a subir todos los escalones, para llegar ala fuente de tan hermoso sonido, los cuales parecían no tener fin, pero llego muy rápidamente y sin cansancio a la cima.

Y lo que vio hizo que se le cayera la mandíbula.

Sentado en un gigantesco trono de oro mecánico, estaba un cadáver enorme, unido al trono mediante cables y tubos conectados en todas las partes de su cuerpo, lleno de cicatrices parchadas, y este cadáver era la fuente de toda la luz, y poder puro que emanaba este lugar, la canción que antes estuvo escuchando se atenuó asta casi quedar en silencio total.

El cadáver se veía mirando hacia el infinito horizonte, el joven Pino no entendía como un muerto podía ser la fuente de poder de todo este lugar, hasta que se arrepintió movió su cabeza para mirar a Dipper, donde debería estar su ojo derecho solo había una especie de prótesis biónica, y la cuenca izquierda estaba vacía salvo por un brillo de oro, aun con esas Dipper modificado su mirada fija en el, como un rayo láser apuntándole directo a su alma.

inesperadamente el piso debajo de Dipper se movió, una plataforma quirúrgica del suelo en el que estaba parado, y lo elevo hasta estar cara a cara con el cadáver.

El gran cadáver, cuya mera presencia era imponente y sobrecogedora, levanto su casi esquelética mano derecha y señalo a Dipper, mientras que una voz atronadora, llena de poder, una voz potente llena de determinación, que exija respeto, sumisión y obediencia a quien la escucha, hablo.

**"MASÓN PINES, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR"**

A lo que Dipper respondió lógicamente.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" grito a todo pulmón, mientras que todo ser abrumado aún más por la presencia de este ser.

* * *

Una vez que su sobrino subió las escaleras, se Ford se fue a preparar un café, espero una hora de medios, y una vez se aseguró que no había moros en la costa, fue a la máquina expendedoras, presiono los números en la misma, y esta se desplegó a un lado, revelando que era una puerta que conduce a un elevador.

La puerta se cerro, y el elevador bajo una habitación, esta era ni más ni menos que su laboratorio donde guardaba todos sus proyectos y hacia las cosas más importantes de todas: dar su informe de la situación al consejo O5, y el alto mando de MIB entre otros, ademas que hoy buscaría algunas respuestas.

Tras salir del elevador, una voz familiar lo recibido.

"¿Y como fue la reunión familiar hermano?" recostado de una de Ford simplemente lo ignoro, el dueño de dicha voz era una réplica casi idéntica de Stanford, solo que este estaba vestido con una trayectoria elegante, y no tenia lentes, el cual se recostaba de una de las máquinas del laboratorio.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a aplicarme la ley del hielo como siempre ?, apuesto que no les contaste sobre mi ¿verdad?" dijo con cinismo y una falsa ofensa.

Ford continuo ignorándolo mientras se dirigía a una mesa llena de papeles, y artefactos, y buscaba lo que requerían para contactar a sus superiores.

"Me parte el corazón que no hay las contadas de mi, tu hermano, lo más importante que ha tenido en la vida" Ford no dijo nada mientras continuaba su búsqueda, todo el tiempo con una expresión de molestia.

su "hermano" se le acerco a su oído y le susurro.

"al final quizás sea lo mejor, así cuando lo inevitable ocurra, falles, y los mandes conmigo, sera una gran sorpresa".

Ante esto Ford se volteo violentamente, con la ira mas pura grabada en sus facciones, y arrojando el primer objeto que tenia ala mano, el grito.

"¡ESO NO PASARA JAMAS!"

Pero el objeto, un cilindro, el tamaño de su puño, seguido su recorrido hasta llegar al suelo. sin impacto en nada que no fuera del suelo, ya que no había nadie ahí más que Ford, nunca había nadie más que el.

Ford hizo lo usual, respiró profundamente, exhaló y repitió el proceso hasta que se calmara.

**Continuara**


	11. Especial: Preguntas y Respuestas

Bienvenidos y Bienvenidas damas especiales y caballeros peculiares. Al Centro de Respuestas, donde estaré respondiendo todas sus incógnitas y comentario sobre esta obra.

sin mas que decir, Comenzamos:

Aclaracion: si no respondo TODOS los comentarios de CADA capitulo, es por que la misma respuesta de un capitulo es valida para los demas, ahora si, comenzamos:

El Amigo Cara de Bolsa aterradora, alias J0nas Nagera pregunta:

Review Capitulo 5: no pasa nada, lo que importa es que al final comentaste, y veo que hice las cosas realmente bien, logre lo que quería y eso es algo que me llena de orgullo, pero deja que te aclare, ese no era ningún Ángel, ese era el propio Dipper... aunque si bien ahora es algo similar a un ángel, puedo asegurarte que esta varios niveles por encima de estos seres.

Review Capitulo 6: Digamos que la situación con Dipper, y el mismo Dipper, es un problema que El Emperador tiene que arreglar, y rápido, un problema que a su vez lo va a arreglar a el mismo, y no hablo solo de su cuerpo, sino también su mente , alma y espiritu.

y no es necesario conocer los conceptos o reglas de Warhammer para disfrutar mi historia, aunque lo haría todo mas fácil de entender. solo busca nombres mecionados para que te des una idea.

BFG son las siglas de "Big Fuking Gun" un termino usado desde Doom, y se usa para describir enormes armar de destrucción masiva, que el usuario puede cargar con una o ambas manos, le poder destructivo de estas armas puede ir desde: destruir edificios, pelotones de enemigos, hasta causar un mini holocausto nuclear, si quieres una forma de hacer que un personaje se vea rudo, dale una de estas, o una BFS (Big Fuking Sword), su genialidad aumentara un 200%.

Review Capitulo 7: descuida, nadie te va a matar, ahora esa R4T4 que ataco brutalmente a Leni, esa es otra historia, si quieres saber que le paso y que le va a pasar, busca la historia llamada "Una Enfermedad Llamada AMOR" de Dark-Uzumaki, pero te advierto, no sera lindo, o si dependiendo de que tanto lo odies.

Review Capitulo 9: pues realmete las cosas son así si lo piensas bien, en la vida real las cosas que en antaño fueron consideradas eventos místicos o divinos, fueron explicadas con el pas del tiempo, como el sol, la luna, las estrellas la lluvia, los terremotos y el cielo infinito, entre una infinidad mas, lo mismo pasaria con las criaturas y odjetos magicos y/o sobrenaturales.

¿en cuanto a Stand?... pueeeeeeeees...

Review Capitulo 10: ¿esto responde tu pregunta?

si, lo errores ortograficos y esas cosas, ocurrieron por que estaba escribiendolo todo a las carreras, ya que memeti en un corso de robotica y tengo un tiempo EXTREMADAMENTE limitado para usar la computadora. pero ya aproveche para corregirlos.

y en realidad la situación a elevado su peligro y su oscuridad en un 1000%, no solo por que la encarnacion de la depravación, la violencia, la peste y la falacia esta a sus puertas, si no por aquello que AUN no se a mostrado.

veras lo que pasa es que Wendy **{este Spoiler se a perdido en la disformidad, por lo que jamas lo volveremos a ver}, **y ahora que ha [REDACTADO]

a [REDACTADO] tiene gran control de [REDACTADO], pero no es tan sencillo ya que si bien es una [REDACTADO] sera solo su [REDACTADO] por mas que luche, y el pobre Dipper no sabe lo que le espera. yo por mi parte espero haberte aclarado las cosas, a ti y a todos los que leen esto, y espero no haberte arruinado la trama con esos Spoilers.

Pasemos ahora con el argentino amigo de todos, MontanaHatsune92:

Review Capitulo 1,2,3,4:

me alegra ver que la historia cumple su cometido: hacer sentir a los lectores miedo, alegría, ira, tristeza, sorpresa, y casi toda las emociones en el abanico.

Review capitulo 5,6,8,9:

Sip, así es, casi todas las piezas mas importantes puestas están, y Dipper y su hermana derecho al tablero han de llegar. ¿serán peones o serán jugadores? eso lo veremos mas adelante.

Como puedes ver tu y los demás, el hecho de que Ford sea el dueño de la cabaña, solo es el uno de los resultados de batir del ala de la mariposa.

Ahora con ustedes dos, hablo de aquilesvrtovec y durrendurrendol1993:

el que estuviera en ingles, así como las ingente cantidad de errores, y horrores, ortográficos, se debe a que yo tengo un tiempo limitado para usar la computadora, por lo que hay veces que me confundo y termino haciendo estas cosas, pero eso ya esta arreglado.

bueno, yo me despido, quiero decirle gracias a todos los que me han apoyado, y a todos lo que la han disfrutado, y perdon pro tardar tanto en actualizar, pero desde que todo esto del Covid comenzó, no he tenido la oportunidad de usar con frecuencia una computadora, me despido deseándoles un buen día a todos, y recrdandoles de jar su comentario, asi sabre que realmente les gusta la hisotoria.


End file.
